


The Wisdom of Solomon

by Sandycastle



Category: Bonanza:Ponderosa
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Sons, Spanking, families, fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandycastle/pseuds/Sandycastle
Summary: Ben Cartwright's adopted son Nicholas biological father shows up and there is trouble for the little boy and the Cartwright family.





	The Wisdom of Solomon

Disclaimer: This story is written for all to enjoy and not for profit. I do own certain characters in this story. Sparky/Nicholas is my own creation and I protect him. I thank David Dortort for the creation of the characters in Bonanza  
and Ponderosa. Although this story is mostly A Bonanza story you will notice that I have also use some characters from Ponderosa. I have also created some other characters and places to suit the story. As there is uncertainty as to the names of the Pruitt’s I have named them in this story and have used the name of Mary for Mrs. Devlin thanks to Vickie C. naming her . I also give credit to the San Francisco City Directory 1852 for the creation of some of the characterizations. Many of the names used were real people listed in the directory as well as addresses, locations and businesses. These people’s characterisations are purely fictional. Some other people are fictional, created for the purposes of this story. This story also contains spanking as well as some abusive spanking. If you don’t approve of this, this story may not be for you. 

Rating R for child abuse 

The Wisdom of Solomon

Chapter 1

Ben Cartwright was sitting at his desk. He stared at the contract he had tried to read for the third time but it was useless. Sparky’s stack of blocks came crashing down violently for what seemed to Ben to be the hundredth time. He got up and went over to where the little boy was playing. “Sparky, please stop playing with your blocks for a little while. Why don’t you go outside and play instead?”

“No. I don’t want to!”

Ben sighed. His youngest child had been belligerent and disrespectful toward him for the past three days and he was getting tired of it. “Nicholas, you may either go outside to play or go to your room.”

“Then I’ll go to my room! I don’t want to play anyway!”  
The little boy jumped up and went to run past Ben and up the stairs. Ben scooped him up though and sat him in his lap sitting on his favorite leather chair.  
“Sparky, baby, this is not like you to behave this naughty. What’s going on?”

The little boy looked into his Papa’s dark brown eyes with his grey ones and tears began to well up and one escaped running down the little boy’s cheek. Ben wiped it away with his thumb and hugged the little mite to him. Sparky grabbed his Papa around the neck and cried hard. Ben was at a loss. He couldn’t think what had been making his child so emotional for the past few days. He either was shouting and having a tantrum or crying. When the boy stopped his tears Ben asked, “What’s wrong Sweet Pea?”

“Nothing Papa.”

“Then why are you crying?”

“I don’t know!” The little boy wailed dissolving into a puddle of tears again. Ben continued to be at a loss. The day was beautiful. It was mid May and Little Joe would be out of school soon. Sparky’s birthday would be coming up on the 26th of June, which was not quite two months away. Then a thought struck Ben.  
“Baby, it was about this time last year when you saw the family you were with buried in that landslide and I found you and brought you home. Is that what is bothering you?”

“Papa!” Sparky wailed and buried his little face in Ben’s shoulder crying hard. Ben knew  
he had hit on the problem. He carried his child onto the porch and sitting in one of the rocking chairs rocked and comforted him. They had never addressed the incident and Ben had thought the child had forgotten all about it, but apparently not. 

When Sparky stopped crying he removed his little face from Ben’s shoulder and Ben saw his haunted eyes, “Papa, the whole family, everyone was buried under all those rocks and dirt. They just disappeared.”

“That was a terrible thing Sparky. You do understand that it was those bad men who caused that to happen don’t you?”

“Yes Papa. Papa, I should have been with them. I should have been buried under all that like they were. I had to go though and it was because of that I didn’t get swallowed up by the rock and dirt like they did.” Sparky cried into Ben’s shoulder some more.

“Shh… Shh… It’s all right baby. You are safe here with your Papa.”

“Papa, why didn’t I end up like those other people?”

“Well baby, I think God wanted you to be found by me and for you to live with me and your brothers so you could grow up and be the kind of person he wanted you to be.”

“What kind of a person does God want me to be Papa?”

“Honorable, well liked, kind, gentle, loving, respected. That kind of a person Sparky.”

“Papa did God want you to be my Papa?”

“Yes Sparky, I believe he did or he wouldn’t have let me find you on the road that day.”

“Why did he want you to have me Papa?”

“I think he knew you needed me and I needed you too.”

“Yes, I needed a Papa to protect me and to help me grow up, but why did you need me Papa?”

“So I can always have a little boy to raise and teach things to until the other boys are old enough to get married and have children of their own and I can be a grandpa.”

“When will that happen Papa?”

“Not for a long time yet. That is why I have you, to fill in the time from now to then.”

“Oh. Papa?”

“What baby?”

“When will I grow up and be big like the other boys?”

“When it’s time Sweet Pea, when it’s time. Don’t be in such a hurry to grow up baby. Be a child for as long as you can.”

“Why Papa?”

“Because once you grow up there are a lot of responsibilities you will need to have and you will need to have a lot of time to learn how to take care of them.”

“Papa how old were you when Adam was born?”

Ben smiled at the question. I was twenty-six, a bit older than Adam is now.”

“Was that old enough?”

“I thought so at the time. I think now I was still too young, not really prepared for the responsibility of a wife and child.”

“But Papa you took care of Adam.”

“Yes I did Sparky. It was a learning experience for both of us.”

“Papa, when I’m twenty six I’m going to have a wife and baby just like you.”

“Well Sparky that’ll be a while yet. When you get there we’ll see.”

“Papa, how old are you now?”

“Well… let me see… I’m forty-seven.”

“Wow Papa, that’s a lot of years old!”

Ben laughed.

The little boy then cuddled up to his Papa and Ben fervently hoped his son would stay little for a long time yet.  
“Do you feel better?”

“Yes Papa.”

“Good, then I expect you to behave a whole lot better than you have been for the past few days.”

“Yes Papa. I’ll try.”

“Well try hard little boy or you’ll find yourself over my knee.”

“Yes Papa.”

Ben let Sparky down off his lap and returned to his contract and ledgers while the littlest Cartwright went into the yard to play.

In a little while Sparky came back into the house through the back door and Hop Sing’s kitchen. He ran up to Ben and then tugged at his sleeve. Ben looked up at his little one.

“What do you want Sweet Pea?”

Sparky looked directly into Ben’s eyes and asked, “What happened to my Papa?”

Ben was shocked. He had no idea. 

“I don’t know baby. There wasn’t anything in the box that said anything about your Papa. Do you remember anything about him?”

“No Papa. It was always Mama, Grandpa and Aunt Millicent.”

“Hmm… I’m sorry baby, I don’t know anything about your Papa. I didn’t really read your birth certificate thoroughly, why don’t I get it and we can see if it tells us anything.”

“Okay Papa.”

Ben had no idea if Sparky’s father was living or dead. He had just assumed the man to be dead as he had been granted the adoption. He believed he wouldn’t have been granted adoption if there had been any hindrances.  
Ben went over to the safe and extracted a thick packet of papers. It held Sparky’s adoption papers as well as Charles Gibson’s will giving the Green Backs mine to Sparky, along with the deed and other stock options etc. There were other important papers about the child’s inheritance.  
He extracted the birth certificate from the packet and read through it carefully. 

‘In the year of 1849 on the 27th day of June at 10:00 in the City Hall, before me, John White Geary, acting mayor, officer of the civil territory of California, has appeared Lyle Gibson, 23 years of age, miner, residing in San Francisco, declaring that at 7:15 o'clock, in the morning, on the 26th of June, in a house situated on Commerce No.284, from GREYSON, Natalie, His wife, a housewife, was born a baby of male sex, to whom he is giving the name of Nicholas Brett.’

“Hmm… it says on your birth certificate that your father’s name is Lyle Gibson and that he was a miner.”

“Is he dead Papa?”

“I have no idea baby. I suppose so. I’m Sure Judge Barnaby Wickerman who granted your adoption did all the things he needed to to try to find out if there were any living family before he gave you to me as my very own child.” The child looked rather sad and Ben pulled the little tyke into his arms, cuddled him and kissed him. 

“Papa, do you think my Papa would have been the same kind of Papa as you are?”

“I’m sure he would have done his best to raise you the best he could Sparky.”

“Do you think he would have spanked me or restricted me or do the things you do when I act naughty?”

“I suppose he would, most fathers and mothers do if they want their children to grow up being well behaved well liked children.”

“They would be sure to make me follow the rules or I would get like I was after I came home from being with the Peyote’s, spoiled and naughty right Papa?”

“Right baby.”

“Papa, I don’t want to be a spoiled child that no one likes. I’d rather be liked and have friends and everything.”

“Sparky, you are well liked by everyone and well loved by me, your brothers, Hop Sing and others who have grown to know you.”

“Like Mr. Walker Papa?”

“Yes, like Mr. Walker. You still have to work on not starting fights though when other children call you a ‘baby’ young man.”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky gave Ben a big hug and crawled off his lap and went back outside to play. 

Ben then sat at his desk and looked at the papers in front of him. He read through everything thoroughly, something he should have done months ago. He decided he didn’t want any nasty surprises. 

Chapter 2

When Little Joe came riding home from school on Cochise Sparky met him in the yard and followed him into the barn while he put her up.  
“Little Joe, would you go for a ride with me?”

“I won’t have time tonight Sparky. I have to get my chores finished and then I’ll have to get my homework completed.”

“Oh.” The little boy said in a sad voice.

“Maybe Adam or Hoss will take you when they get home.”

“Okay. I’ll ask.” The little mite said with a sigh. He knew if his brothers didn’t want to go he would not be able to ride. He certainly wouldn’t go against his Papa’s rule of riding off alone after his incident coming back from the Silver Eagle a couple of months ago. That spanking had hurt and he wasn’t game for another taste of the hairbrush any time soon if ever again.

Adam and Hoss came riding into the yard and Sparky who had been sitting on the porch looked up as they walked their horses into the yard.  
He ran out to his older brothers. “Adam, Hoss, will one of you go for a ride with me?”

Adam and Hoss looked at each other. They had chores to do and they were tired.  
“Look Sweet Pea, let us get our chores done and eat supper, then we’ll see okay?”

Sparky sighed. “Okay.”

Their little brother followed them into the barn as they put up their horses and began their evening chores. Little Joe was almost done. Sparky half heartedly climbed up on Blazes stall wall and Adam seeing him there smiled at the little one. Then he strode over to him and picking him up off the stall wall said, “Sparky you know you’re not supposed to be up there don’t you?”

“Yes Adam.” Sparky said half heartedly.  
Adam gave him a swat that had a little bit of a sting to it and then instead of putting him down swung him up onto his shoulders and walked around with the little tyke which caused Sparky to smile in delighted surprise.  
Adam had seen the sadness in the little boy’s eyes and wanted to see him happier. He’d make it his business to take him for a short ride at least after supper even if he was tired.

At supper Sparky was a bit subdued. He ate a few bites and then proceeded to push the food around on his plate. Ben seeing this sighed and took the little one in his lap and said,  
“Little boy, you need to eat more than that. You are going to get so thin a good wind will be able to blow you away.”  
Ben then fed his little son from his plate until he was certain the boy had eaten enough and then set him down.

“Sparky, if it’s all right with Pa I’ll take you for a short ride on your pony once we’ve had dessert.”

Ben eyed his oldest child and then his youngest. He saw nothing there to be suspicious about. He saw the little hint of sadness in his little one and decided they weren’t up to some kind of mischief. “You two may go, but not too far or long Adam.”

“Yes Pa.”

When supper was through Adam scooped up his little brother and swung him up onto his shoulders and walked on down to the barn.  
Adam saddled up Blaze and then putting Sparky on top of the pony mounted Sport and they headed up to Lake Tahoe.

Once they got up there they reined in and Adam watched the littlest Cartwright. The child looked rather sad to him. He looked lonely and Adam wondered if a trip to the Silver Eagle would help or at least to have his little friends come for a visit. He hated seeing the little boy so sad. He wished they could spend more time with him. The ranch had grown by leaps and bounds in recent times and it required quite a bit of time to run and supervise all it’s operations leaving them very little time for the young child. Adam resolved to set aside time every evening no matter how tired he felt to spend with the littlest Cartwright.  
“Sparky, what’s on your mind?”

The little boy turned to his oldest brother. “Adam, do you ever wonder how your Mama would have brought you up if she were still living?”

Adam was surprised by the question. “Well, I’m not too sure I wondered about that so much as I wondered more about what she was like as a person. I don’t think she would have been as strict as Papa had been when I was a little guy like you.”

“Papa was very strict with you when you were my age?”

“Oh yes. I felt his hand on my bottom more than once.”

“Were you a very naughty little boy Adam?”

“No, not really Sparky. When I was your age Pa and me had been traveling west together and Pa met Hoss’s mother Inger. She was a Mama to me and then Pa wasn’t quite so strict with me. When Pa and I traveled together we never had much and Pa sometimes went without so I could have what I needed. Pa had to be strict to keep me safe as we never stayed in one place very long and I had to follow Pa’s rules so nothing bad would happen to me. Pa loves me very much Sparky, just like he loves you very much.”

“Adam, did Inger spank you or punish you when you lived with her?”

“Oh yes Sparky, she certainly did. She didn’t do it very often, but when she did I sure knew about it.”

“Oh.”

“Sparky, what’s bothering you that you’re asking all these questions?”

“I was just thinking about what it would have been like if I had a Papa and a Mama too.”

Adam reached over and plucked the child from his saddle and cuddled him in his lap on Sport.

“Baby, everyone who doesn’t have a Mama or a Papa when they are growing up wonders about these things. It’s something we can wonder about all our lives, but we’ll never have the answer because our Mama or Papa isn’t there to answer the questions. We have to love the Mama or Papa we have now and let them love us as well.” 

“but I still wonder.”

“It’s okay to wonder, but you still need to love and deal with the Papa you have.”

Sparky cuddled into Adam and They stayed that way kindred souls watching as the sun sunk below the horizon spreading its wondrous colors over the land and the lake.

“Baby, we have to go or it will be dark when we get back and Pa won’t like that very well”

“Okay Adam.”

Adam put the little mite back onto his pony and they headed back to the house.

Chapter 3

The man who walked off the clipper ship shaded his large grey eyes. His long blonde hair tied back with a leather thong fluttered in the breeze from the bay. The man was of average height and wiry build. He was glad to finally find his way home again. He had been gone now for five long years. He wondered how much his son had changed. He would no longer be an infant, but a little boy ready for school soon. He wondered if his wife would welcome him back. He shouldn’t have gone out drinking and carousing that night. He had grown tired of the baby crying all night and felt he needed a break. The next thing he knew he found himself on a sailing vessel in the middle of the Pacific and no way to return home. He had been Shang Hied and had to serve on a clipper ship. He had never been to sea before. He had been after all a miner. 

Lyle Gibson strode toward his home only to find a stranger open the door when he knocked and the door slammed in his face. He was bewildered. What had happened to his wife and child? He decided to seek out his father and when he went there found the same situation. His father, wife and son had all disappeared. He went down to the Atlantic Hotel over on Commercial, to secure a room for the night. He avoided the saloons as he didn’t want to find himself on another unexpected journey. 

****

When Ben heard Adam and Sparky ride back into the yard he was content. He knew Adam would take very good care of the little tyke. When they came into the house Ben noticed that the little one didn’t look quite so sad. He ran up to his Papa and gave him a big hug and cuddled in his lap and Ben was more than happy to allow this. “Are you feeling a bit better Sparky?”

“Yes Papa. Adam and me had a good talk about missing parents.”

“Good. I’m glad you could talk to him.”

“He said I had to love and deal with the Papa I had, but it was okay to wonder about my other Papa too.”

“Yes baby, there is nothing wrong about wondering. You do need however to be content to be in your family with me and your brothers. I am your Papa now and your brothers love you very much.”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky cuddled closer to Ben and relaxed in his lap content to smell the leather and tobacco that was his Papa. 

*****

Lyle Gibson had no idea what to do. As he sat in his room at the Atlantic Hotel he tried to think. He had never expected that his family would have disappeared without a trace. He remembered Natalie had a cousin Millicent Hamilton in Sacramento. Perhaps he would be able to find out something there. He decided he would buy a horse and set off to Sacramento to see what he could find out. 

Lyle Gibson looked at his sailor garb and realized he needed more suitable clothing and went over to Abrams & Co. clothing to obtain jeans, shirts and other clothing he would be needing. He then went to Anisa M. & Co. general merchants over on Sacramento, to obtain blankets, tarps and other supplies he would need for being on the trail. He picked up cooking, eating utensils etc. After bringing these items back to his hotel he realized he would need a side arm and a rifle. He decided to go on over to Tripp, G.S. lock and gun smith. After he had purchased his firearms he then realized he would need a hat and went on over to Rebard Brothers hats. He then realized he would need boots and went on back along Sacramento to a boot shop he has seen while walking to the gun smith shop. He stopped at Baker, S. & Co. importers boots and shoes. Once he was outfitted with his boots he walked over to the barber to get his hair cut. He stopped at the Barber where Mr. Boucher greeted him and showed him to a chair. He also got a shave and afterward felt quite a bit better, he had had a bath at the hotel. He then walked over to get groceries at the grocery store where he talked to Mr. Diel. Mr. Diel supplied him with what he would need for several days of travel. 

Lyle went over to the livery over on Kerney and after dickering for a while with Mr. Caryl, the livery owner found himself with a suitable mount. The bay was a good looking animal and strong. He needed tack for the animal as the tack Mr. Caryl had to offer was not suitable for a long ride, like the one he would need to make to Sacramento. He walked his new horse over to Main & Winchester, saddle and harness. Once there he got a saddle blanket halter, bridle, saddle and saddle bags. Newly outfitted he brought his mount back to the livery and entrusting the new tack to Mr. Caryl went back to the Atlantic Hotel. 

Lyle decided he would try to see if he could find out anything from the court Records at the City Hall. He saw a sign that said, Pierson, James, clerk and addressed the man. “Mr. Pierson, I’d like to see if I can find out anything about my father, wife or child. I was shang hied about five years ago and just returned. I found my family gone.”

“I’m sorry to hear that sir. What would you like to know?”

“Can you tell me where they have gone, if they are dead or alive?”

“Well… let me see. What names are you searching for?”

“Charles Gibson, Natalie Gibson or Nicholas Brett Gibson.”

“I’ll be right back. I’ll have to research my death files and other public records. Please have a seat.”

“An hour later Lyle was growing restless. Where was the man? It took an awful long time to look for information.

Mr. Pierson finally returned. “Sir, I’ve searched thoroughly through my records and find no persons with those names. I’m sorry.”

“Thank you anyway. I thought I would at least try here to see if anything had been recorded.”

“I’m sorry that your family is missing and that I couldn’t do more to help you to locate them.”

“That’s all right. Thank you for your time sir.”

Lyle left the City Hall feeling frustrated. He new the man had done his best. Where the hell could they have disappeared to? Five years was a long time.

Lyle Gibson returned to the Atlantic Hotel. He realized there wasn’t anything any longer for him here. He decided he needed to seek out his wife’s cousin and see what he could find out there. He went back to the Atlantic Hotel and after having something to eat began to pack his belongings from his sea bag into his saddle bags. He would leave in the morning for Sacramento. 

Chapter 4

Adam continued to take more time with Sparky each night. He took the little one for a short ride after supper now that the days were longer and sometimes Hoss and Little Joe would accompany them. One evening Adam and Sparky were riding by themselves.  
“Adam?”

“Yes Sparky?”

“Do you think Papa will let Gregory and Christopher come for a visit?”

“I don’t see why not. You just need to ask him.”

“Can you ask him for me?”

“No, Sparky, this is something you have to do by yourself.”

“What if he says no?”

“Then it will have to be no. Pa doesn’t say no much unless it’s for a pretty good reason.”

“Okay Adam.”

When they returned Sparky sought out Ben. “papa! Papa!”

“What Sparky? You don’t have to shout young man. I’m not so old that I can’t hear well you know.”

“I’m sorry Papa. Adam said if I ask you you might let Gregory and Christopher come to visit.”

“He did did he?”

“Yes. He also said you hardly ever say no unless you have good reason.”

Ben smiled to himself. It was so cute for the little one to repeat his brother’s words so guilelessly. 

“I will have to think about it and decide if that is a good idea.”

“Does that mean yes Papa?”

“No, it means I’ll think about it and let you know.”

“When will you let me know Papa?”

“When I have made my decision.”

“When will that be Papa?”

“I’m not sure Sparky. Maybe by tomorrow night.”

“Okay Papa.”

*****

Lyle Gibson rode along the trail to Sacramento after the ferry ride. He found a good place to camp once he got near the city and made his dinner and rolled up in his blankets and his sleeping roll. He looked up at the starlit sky and navigated in his mind. He wondered what he would do if he still came up empty handed. He closed his eyes and saw his wife with her blonde hair and slate blue eyes. He saw his infant son with his light eyes, not grey, but not blue either. He woke early in the morning. He put on some coffee and cooked up some bacon as well. Once he had eaten his breakfast he packed up everything and headed on to Sacramento.

*****

Sparky played in the yard. He was tossing up hard clods of earth and whacking them with a stick. They burst into clouds of dust when he was able to hit them. When he tired of this he went down to the corral and watched the horses but they were just walking around and grazing, not interesting at all. He then wandered down to the duck pond. He tossed pebbles into the water and laughed when the ducks scurried out of the water. Then he began to see if he could hit the ducks with the pebbles. 

Hop Sing watched the little one down at the pond while he hung up the clothes he had just washed in the wash house. When he noticed the little boy aiming pebbles at the creatures he strode down there and once at the pond grabbed the boy’s wrist before he could throw another pebble and scolded, “Little boy no throw pebbles at ducks!”

“But Hop Sing, they run and quack when I hit them! It’s fun!”

“Little boy hurt ducks. No throw things at ducks!”

“Okay Hop Sing. I won’t throw pebbles at the ducks anymore.”

“Little one come back to house with Hop Sing. Little boy need corner time for being naughty.”

Sparky looked at the little China man dejectedly. “Yes Hop Sing.”

Hop Sing stood Sparky in the corner for 5 minutes and after Sparky did his corner time without any fidgeting or defiance Hop Sing let him out of the corner and had the little boy help him hang out the rest of the wash. 

Hop Sing knew the boy was bored and if he couldn’t be involved in some activity soon would end up creating mischief of his own in order to create some excitement. 

Once they finished hanging out the wash he took Sparky inside and making cookies had the little tyke help him. When they finished this task Hop Sing put the child down for a nap. 

“Hop Sing, I’m not tired. Can’t I go outside and play? I want to fly my kite.”

“No. Boy need rest so he not cranky and act naughty.”

Sparky gave out a big sigh. He snuggled down in his bed and once the child was asleep  
Hop Sing went back downstairs. 

When Sparky woke he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
“Hop Sing, I’m awake.”

Hop Sing looked at the child and sitting him down gave him milk and cookies. 

“Hop Sing, may I fly my kite now?”

“Yes. Boy good boy and took nap for Hop Sing.”

“Thank you Hop Sing.”

Little Sparky got his kite being careful to handle it like Adam showed him so as not to damage it and got it aloft. He enjoyed this activity for quite a while. He got the kite a little too close to the trees by the side of the house and it got stuck. 

‘Oh no, Adam warned me not to get my kite so close to the trees! Now it’s stuck up there. I need to get it down.’

Sparky realized there was no one around to get it down for him.

‘Maybe I can climb up into the tree like Little Joe did that one time and get my kite down’

Sparky looked up at the tree and realized he couldn’t even reach the lowest branch. 

‘How can I get up there? I can’t even reach the lowest of the branches. Little Joe had grabbed onto one of the branches and pulled himself up into the tree. I need to get something to stand on so I can reach the lowest branch and pull myself up into the tree like he did.’

Then he looked at the roof.

‘Maybe I can go upstairs and climb out the window and onto the tree that way. Hmm… no, the last time I tried to climb out onto a tree from a window I ended up falling and got a spanking for it too. I don’t think that’s a very good idea. I don’t want to fall out of the tree and I really don’t want to get a spanking either.’

Then an idea came to Sparky. He went into the barn and got one of the milk pails and turning it upside down stepped up onto it and found he could reach the lowest branch  
‘I can reach this branch now.’

Sparky tried to pull himself up, but didn’t have the strength to do this. He hopped down from the pail and brought it back to the barn. 

‘Well, that didn’t work. I didn’t know I wouldn’t be able to pull myself up like Little Joe did. I guess he was right when he said I was too little to climb a tree. There has to be a way. Papa, Adam, Hoss and even Little Joe climb up on a ladder when they need to get up on the roof of the barn or the house when they need to repair the roof and Gregory and me climbed up on the ladder to get on the barn roof that time we were jumping off the roof into the hay. I’ll try to get the ladder up against the tree. I will be able to get up into the tree then and get my kite.’

Sparky then dragged the ladder out from the barn and struggled to get it propped up against the tree. 

‘There. Now I can climb up there.’

Sparky began to climb the ladder. When it slipped a bit he grew frightened, his heart pounding and he had hugged the tree tightly. Once he calmed a bit he continued his assent. When he got onto one of the lower limbs the ladder tipped and fell over onto the ground. 

‘Uh oh. The ladder fell down.’

Sparky sitting on the strong limb didn’t know what to do now. How was he going to get down from there? He saw his kite stuck up a few branches higher and carefully stepping onto the branches got up to where he could get his kite and dislodged it. He could do nothing more but sit in the tree and wait for someone to come help him. 

‘Now I have my kite, but I can’t get out of the tree. Little Joe should be home from school soon. I’ll have to stay here until he comes. ’

Chapter 5

Lyle Gibson rode into Sacramento and to the house that was once Millicent Hamilton’s. It looked very neglected and deserted. When he went up to the door no one answered. A neighbor saw him and called, “There’s no one there mister!”

“Do you know Millicent Hamilton?”

“Yes, but she died not quite a year ago, I think it was last September in a horrible carriage accident.”

Lyle was shocked. Another family member missing. 

The woman went on. “Heard tell she had gone to Nevada to get her nephew. Apparently he had been living at some mine all alone and was found by the side of the road by a rancher out that way. She had gone out to see the boy and was on the road toward Sacramento from Silver City when the accident happened.”

“Do you know who she went to see?”

“No, she didn’t mention the man’s name. She didn’t deserve the child. Such a sweet little boy and her such a mean thing to the little tyke.”

“How do you know?”

“The little boy and his mother lived here with Millicent for a bout a year. I saw her slap the child and pull his hair and I could hear the child cry way over here sometimes. then they left with her father-in-law to some mine the man owned and which was being swindled somehow. She and the child went with him.”

“How long ago was that?”

“Oh, I’d say about three years ago now.”

“Thank you. You’ve been very helpful.”

Lyle Gibson didn’t exactly know what to do. Somehow his child was with some rancher. He had to find his son and get him back where he belonged. Perhaps the Sheriff in Silver City could tell him something. He should have some kind of record regarding the accident anyway. 

*****

Sparky stayed stuck in the tree. He was getting tired of sitting there, but knew he had to wait. There was nothing else he could do. When he finally saw Little Joe riding into the yard he called out, “Little Joe! Come help me!”

Little Joe glanced around. He heard his little brother’s voice, but couldn’t see him.

“Up here Little Joe. I’m stuck in the tree!”

Little Joe glanced over toward the side of the house and seeing the ladder on the ground at the base of the tree knew then what had happened. He rode Cochise over to the tree and then saw Sparky sitting on the lowest branch with his kite in his hand.  
“Little brother, how did you get up here?”

“I climbed on the ladder. It fell when I got up here on the limb and I couldn’t get back down.”

“Why didn’t you tell Hop Sing or wait for one of us to come home to get your kite?”

“I thought I could do it myself.”

“Well, I guess you found out you couldn’t didn’t you?”

“Yes Little Joe.”

Little Joe reached up and plucked the little boy out of the tree from his saddle, kite and all and put him in his lap. Then he rode to the barn and let the child down. “Don’t you move Nicholas. You and I are going to have a little talk about this.”

‘Uh oh. Is Little Joe going to spank me? He never spanks me.’

Little Joe got down from Cochise and led her into the barn and Sparky followed his older brother. When he got his horse put up he strode out to the tree and retrieved the ladder and placed it back in the barn where it belonged. Then he picked up his baby brother and sat him on a bale of hay so he could be at eye level.  
“Nicky, I don’t ever want to have to pluck you out of a tree again. You know Pa told you you were too little to be climbing trees.”

“Yes Little Joe. Are you going to tell Papa?”

“No, not this time. If there is a next time though I’ll have to tell him. I’m glad it was me instead of Adam who found you up there. He probably would have spanked you for it.”

“Oh.”

“Well… don’t worry Nicky. Just don’t do it again okay?”

“Okay Little Joe.” Sparky smiled at his big brother. Little Joe took him down off the bale of hay and giving his little brother a light swat sent him to the house to put his kite away. 

Adam, Hoss and Ben came riding into the yard about then and Sparky waved at them and continued to the house to put his kite away. 

****

Lyle Gibson rode into Silver City. He decided that he would check at the Sheriff’s office. If there had been a bad accident on the road between Silver City and Sacramento he would probably know something about it. He might also know something about his son.

Dan Long looked up as the door open and stared open mouthed at the man who entered. That blonde hair and those large grey eyes reminded him of Nicky Gibson Cartwright. He got to his feet.  
“Hello there, I’m Dan Long. Can I help you?”  
“Yes, my name is Lyle Gibson. I learned recently that a person by the name of Millicent Hamilton was killed back about September last year in a bad carriage accident on the road between here and Sacramento. I also heard that a little boy had been involved somehow. He is my son and his name is Nicholas Brett Gibson.”  
Dan’s face paled. 

‘Oh man, what a mess. Ben Cartwright was not going to be a happy man when he finds out the child’s biological father is alive and now looking for his son. He’s going to hit the roof.’

“Mr. Gibson, sit down. This is a long and complicated story I need to tell you.”

Lyle had a feeling he was not going to like the story Dan Long would be telling him. 

An hour later Lyle Gibson sat in Dan Long’s office in shock. His wife and Father dead, his wife’s cousin dead as well. His little boy living in a mine on his own for about a year and men had been attempting to kill him. Now he was adopted by some rich rancher who lived outside of Virginia City. He couldn’t believe this. It was a nightmare that was continuing beginning with being Shang Hied. He put his head in his hands.  
“Where does this Ben Cartwright live?”

“His spread is the Ponderosa and it’s outside of Virginia City. It covers most of Lake Tahoe and is about a thousand square miles of land.”

Lyle’s large grey eyes widen and rounded at this knowledge. He couldn’t imagine one person owning that much land.  
“Thank you for the information. I’ll be paying this Ben Cartwright a visit. I want my son.”

“Good luck Mr. Gibson. I should tell you to be cautious. The child has had a rough life and has just begun to settle down with his new family. He’s very attached to the Cartwright family and they to him now.”

“Well, they’ll just have to get unattached. My son is the only link I now have to any of my family.”  
Lyle Gibson got on his horse and headed toward Virginia City.

****

Sparky laughed and splashed Hoss unmercifully as they swam at Lake Tahoe. Ben had surprised them all with a picnic supper and swimming. The water was icy cold however and after a little while the little boy was beginning to turn blue. Adam picked him up out of the water and handed him to his Papa.  
“Little boy you will be a blue fish instead of a little boy if I let you stay in the water any longer.”

“That’s okay Papa. I like being a fish!”

Ben gave his wet bare bottom a light smack. “Well, I don’t because I don’t want a little boy with the sniffles that has to stay in bed and give everyone grief while he does so.”

Sparky laughed again and Ben brought him up on the shore and they all got out in a bit and laid on the sandy shore warming themselves in the Mid May sun which was quite warm now. 

“Papa?”

“Yes little one?”

How can fish live under the water?”

“Well Sparky they have a breathing system called gills and they take oxygen out of the water and then the fish can live.”

“How come we don’t have gills?”

“Because we have lungs that do the same thing. We get oxygen out of the air though instead of the water. That’s why we can’t breathe in the water. We don’t have gills where fish do.”

”Oh.”

Ben then reached over and tickled the little mite until he begged for him to stop.  
The five of them then got dressed and sat on a blanket that was spread out and ate the wonderful picnic supper that Hop Sing had made for them. 

“Papa, I ate enough.”

Ben had seen the child eat a chicken wing and a few spoonfuls of mashed potato and a couple of forkfuls of cooked carrots.  
“I don’t think so baby. I want to see you eat a bit more. At least another chicken wing and another forkful of carrots and a spoonful of potato.”

Sparky made a face. “I don’t want to Papa. I’ve eaten enough.”

Ben sighing pulled the little one into his lap and handed him a chicken wing. Sparky threw it on the blanket. ”I don’t want any more Papa!”  
Ben was a bit shocked. Sparky hadn’t ever done that before.  
“Little boy, that wasn’t a very good thing to do you know, throwing your food down like that.”

“I don’t want it and you’re always forcing me to eat more than I want an I’m tired of being forced to eat more when I’ve had enough.”

“Sparky, you need to eat more to grow and to have enough energy to play.”

“But Papa, I have enough energy.”

“Yes, you do to argue little boy. Now I’m going to feed you some more potato and carrot and I want you to eat it.”

“No!”

Adam came over and plucked the littlest Cartwright off his father’s lap. He looked the little boy in the eye and said, “Nicky, stop giving Pa such a hard time. You eat like a good boy or you do know where all this will end up don’t you?”

“With a spanking?”

“Yes. You’ve been such a good boy for quite a while now. No one has had to spank you since Papa gave you that serious spanking after you rode off on Blaze by yourself to the Silver Eagle mine. 

“Yes Adam.”

“Now behave yourself and eat your food for your Papa.”

“Okay Adam.”

Adam plopped him back into his father’s lap and Ben finished feeding the little boy. When they were through they packed everything up and headed back to the house. 

As they arrived Ben noticed a strange horse hitched in front of the house and wondered who could be visiting. 

****

Lyle Gibson rode up to the ranch house and knocked at the door. The place seemed deserted. When the door was opened by a Chinese man Lyle was a bit surprised.  
When Hop Sing opened the door he almost lost his composure. There in front of him was an older, but no mistaking replica of their littlest Cartwright. He was shocked for a moment, but then quickly composing himself said, “Mr. Cartwright and boys not here right now. You come in and sit. Hop Sing bring you coffee and snack. If you hungry Hop Sing bring something to eat.”

“Thank you Hop Sing. Yes, I am a bit hungry and I would certainly appreciate some coffee.”

Hop Sing escorted the man to the dining table and quickly set out napkins and silverware. He quickly returned with a steaming cup of coffee and not too long later brought the man a plate filled with good food. “If you still hungry Hop Sing make more.”

“Thank you Hop Sing.”

“Mr. Cartwright and boys on picnic. Will be back in little while. When finished may sit in great room if like. Hop Sing bring more coffee.”  
“I’ll be okay for now Hop Sing. By the way I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Lyle Gibson.”

“Hop Sing know Mr. Gibson. Little boy and father look very much alike.”  
Hop Sing scurried into his kitchen and began to pray to his gods. He knew this was not good for the Cartwright family.

Chapter 6

Ben turned to Adam, Adam, would you mind putting up Buck for me?”  
“No pa, I’ll take care of Blaze too. Sparky looks pretty tuckered out and ready for bed.”  
Ben looked at the little tyke. His eyes were drooping and he did look like he would fall asleep at any minute.  
Ben plucked the little boy out of his saddle. “No, Papa, I want to help put up Blaze!”  
Ben eyed him for a moment. Then remembering there was a guest decided to allow the little one to follow Adam to the barn.  
“Okay, Sweet Pea. Go with Adam.”

Adam looked at his father, then seeing his look realized he wanted to greet the stranger without having to contend with Sparky.  
“Well Sparky, come on then.” Adam handed the little boy Blaze’s reins and they headed to the barn.

Lyle Gibson hearing a child’s voice glanced out the window to see a tiny blonde boy with a sunny smile walking a pony alongside a tall dark young man heading toward the barn. 

When Ben Cartwright entered the great room he saw a man medium built with blonde hair standing at the hearth with his back to the door. When the man turned Ben’s heart stopped, then dropped into his boots, then jumped up into his throat and began to pound hard. There was no doubt in his mind who this man was. His resemblance to Nicholas Brett Gibson Cartwright was unmistakable. 

Lyle Gibson looked at the tall husky older man standing in the door way. He saw his eyes flicker with strong emotion, but it slipped away as quickly as it came. 

“I’m Ben Cartwright. By your resemblance I can ask if you are related to my son Nicholas?”

“Yes. I’m Lyle Gibson, Nicholas’s father.”

Ben offered his hand and Lyle shook it. The two men then stood and eyed each other. 

“I’m certain this is a shock to you Mr. Cartwright.”

“Yes it is.”

“Was that Nicholas with that pony?”

“Yes, it was. You do know this will be a shock to the child seeing you like this don’t you?”

“well, I suppose so.”

“If you don’t mind I’d like to go outside and prepare Nicky for this meeting.”

“Mr. Cartwright, I’m here to take my boy with me.”

“Mr. Gibson, I wouldn’t advise that right now. Your son has been through quite a bit and just yanking him away from his family might not be the best thing for the boy. I have legally adopted him.”

“The adoption isn’t legal if I haven’t signed away my rights to the child.”

“We’ll just have to see what the attorney says about that.”

“The boy is mine and I’m not giving him up.”

“Why don’t we see what’s best for the child before we jump to anything?”

“I’m the boy’s father. I will know what is best for him.”

At that moment there was a small commotion and four boys burst noisily into the great room.  
“Little Joe!”

“What? You are just a little mite!”

“Adam, make him stop teasing me!”

“Well, now little one, I think you can handle him pretty well yourself.”

“Papa! Help!”

Ben smiled as the littlest Cartwright ran up to him and jumped into his arms. Ben hugged the little boy and all the boys quieted as they noticed the stranger in their midst and his unmistakable resemblance to their little brother.

“Nicholas, I want you to meet your Papa.” Ben said still holding the child. 

Sparky put his hand in his mouth and began to chew his fingers a sure sign to the family of the child’s distress. 

The man strode over to Ben and plucked the child out of his arms and said, “Well boy, let me take a look at you!”

Sparky stiffened in the stranger’s arms. He knew it was truly his father because he could see his grey eyes like his and the blonde hair like his. He continued to chew on his fingers.

“Take your fingers out of your mouth boy. You’re not a baby any more!” The strange man scolded sternly.

Sparky took his fingers out of his mouth and his large eyes began to tear up.

“Now, no crying. Big boys don’t cry you know. Your Papa is here now and he is going to take you to live with him. Would you like that?”

‘What? This man, my real Papa is going to take me away? I don’t want to go away from Papa, Adam, Hoss, Little Joe and Hop Sing!’

“No! I don’t want to go!”

“Well my boy, that doesn’t really matter. You are my son and you will be coming with me. You go and pack up your things and we’ll be leaving.”

Ben stepped up and plucking Sparky out of the man’s arms handed him off to Adam and said, “Excuse me Mr. Gibson, but I believe you and I need to have some discussion about this.”

“There’s nothing to discuss. I want my son and I’m taking him.”

Adam with Sparky in his arms headed up the stairs and closed the door to the little boy’s room.

“Adam, is that really my Papa?”

“Yes little one.”

“Why does he want to take me away?”

“I think it’s because he’s your father and believes you should be with him instead of us. He doesn’t know us like you do and he believes he has a right to keep you.”

“But Adam, I don’t know him and I’m scared!”

“I know baby. I know.” Adam hugged the little boy tightly to him and blinked back his own tears. This whole scene was not good. 

“Mr. Gibson, the child doesn’t even know you. You’re uprooting him from the only stable family and loving environment the child has known in almost two years. You’re not even aware of all the child has been through in his short life.”

“I know the boy was treated cruelly by my wife’s cousin. A neighbor told me about that.”

“Did you know the child lived alone for a year in a mine in fear of his life because there were men there who wanted to kill him because he had knowledge of where evidence was buried that could send them away for a long time?”

Lyle nodded his head. “Dan Long had told him the child had lived alone at the Green Backs mine for a year and that there had been men there who had wanted to kill him. 

“Then all the more reason he should be with his father.”

“Give the child time to get to know you. Mr. Gibson, from what I know the boy lived with his mother with Millicent Hamilton who treated him cruelly. Then his mother took him to go with your father and live at the Green Backs mine to find out who was swindling Charlie Gibson. His mother died of lung fever and Charley buried a strong box with the evidence and important family papers with your wife. The men killed Charlie in a deliberate cave in and then hounded the boy and abused him to try to get the information. They tried to kill the child when they attempted to send him off with a family who ended up being buried under a landslide that the swindlers deliberately created a little over a year ago. The only reason the boy was spared was that he had to go to relieve himself. I found him lying in the grass by the side of the road crying pitifully. The child had to go back to the mine with me and my boys to find out about his origins and it was then I discovered what was going on. The boy was mute when I first brought him here. He wouldn’t speak a word. It wasn’t until the miners captured my youngest boy and threatened to harm him that Nicky told us about the box and remembered where to find it. Then everything came down. In July the boy had to go in front of the judge and tell everything he knew. It was heartbreaking to see the little five-year-old telling his story with tears streaming down his little face. It was then I was granted adoption. Millicent didn’t like the idea that I had been granted the adoption. She only wanted the boy for his inheritance and she kidnapped him. She and her driver were killed when the carriage they were driving slid off the trail and tumbled off the mountain. Your son almost died with her then. He recovered and has lived here with me and my sons ever since. He has adjusted quite a bit and has just these past few months begun to behave much better than he had before. He didn’t even know how to eat with a fork and a knife when he first came. He didn’t know what candy was and there were a lot of deficits. The boy has been exposed to some school and I was planning to send him this fall. He tends to be impulsive, is easily bored and easily distracted. He sometimes needs a firm hand, but hasn’t had to have a spanking now in a couple of months.”

“Well, thanks for filling me in. Don’t worry. I know how to use a firm hand if I need to with the boy and after all he is my child now isn’t he?”

“Yes, your biological one. Mr. Gibson, there’s more to being a father than just creating off spring.”

“I’m well aware of that sir. Now, if you would pack up the boy’s things I’ll be leaving with him.”

“Why don’t you stay the night and you can get a good start in the morning.”

“I don’t think so. I think I’ll take the boy with me now. I have rooms for the night in town.”

“Mr. Gibson, if you don’t mind me asking where do you plan on taking the child?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, do you have a job somewhere and when you are working where do you plan to leave the child?”

“The kid can stay in school all day and I’ll work while he’s in school.”

“What about when he is sick or when there isn’t any school like during the summer?”

“Then he can stay by himself.”

“Mr. Gibson, believe me. I traveled quite a bit as a single parent with my oldest son and it is not an easy life for either you or the boy.”

“We’ll manage Cartwright. You have no right to keep me from the boy.”

Ben sighed inwardly. The man wasn’t going to listen to reason.

“Okay. I’ll go up and try to explain this to the little one and get his things packed, at least the essentials. I don’t believe you would have room for all his possessions. He has quite a few clothes and toys.”

“Well, he don’t need no toys and just a couple of outfits is all he’ll need. I don’t hold with no fancy stuff for a child.”

“He may take his pony with him. You’ll need a mount for the boy to ride on.”

“He don’t need no pony of his own. Too expensive. He can ride double with me.”

Ben shook his head. This man had no idea of the trouble he was creating for himself with the child. He was going to have to deal with tantrum after tantrum.

Chapter 7

Ben mounted the stairs with a heavy heart. He went into the child’s room and saw Adam sitting on Sparky’s bed with the boy in his lap. Ben picked the boy up from Adam’s lap and sat on the chair with the little boy in his lap.  
“Nicky, I want you to listen very carefully to me.”

“Yes papa?”

“Your real Papa is here and wants to take you to live with him now.”

“But Papa, I want to live here.”

“I know you do Sweet Pea, but this man is your true Papa and you will need to go with him. He will make the rules now and you will need to behave for him okay?”

“No! I want to stay here!”

“Sweet Pea, Papa has no choice. I’m going to pack some of your things and you will go with your Papa. Baby, I don’t want you to go any more than you want to go, but neither of us has any choice.”

Sparky buried his face in Ben’s chest and cried hard. Ben looked at Adam and asked,  
“Adam, will you please get a carpet bag from my room and pack Sparky’s clothes in it?”

“Pa?”

“Adam, please, this is hard enough.”

Adam went to do as he was bid. 

Lyle stood in the entrance of the boy’s room and then strode in. He picked up the boy from Ben’s lap and looking him in the eye said, “Nicholas you are my son and don’t you ever forget that. I am the only Papa you have. You don’t have any brothers. You have me and only me and you had better remember that boy.”

Sparky looked away from his father.

“Don’t you look away from me boy. You look at me when I’m talking to you!”

Sparky looked at his father. He had heard that command often enough to not disobey. 

“That’s better. Now you’re coming with me and there’s to be no crying, arguments or temper tantrums about this do you understand?”

Sparky stared at his father.

Lyle gave him a hard smack on his bottom.

“Ow!”

“I asked you if you understood?”

“Yes Sir.”

“You will address me as Papa boy.”  
Lyle popped Sparky on his bottom again.

“Ow! Yes Papa.” Sparky said sadly his little bottom stinging now. 

Ben bit down on his temper. He knew he had no right to interfere between a father and his child even if he didn’t agree with him.

When Adam came in with the carpet bag Ben helped him to pack it with the little jeans, shirts, socks, under drawers and night shirts. He also put in his little suit and dress boots and shoes. Lyle went over and yanked out the suit and dress boots.  
“The boy ain’t going to need that fancy stuff.”

“Papa! I want my silver spurs and riding boots!”

“You ain’t gonna need them boy. You be quiet now.!”

Sparky began to cry and Lyle went over and popped the little boy hard on his backside again. “I told you boy, no crying and no temper tantrums or you’re gonna have a very sore backside!”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky wiped his tears and rubbed his little behind which was getting very warm now. 

Ben said nothing, just closed the bag and handed it to Lyle.

Without another word Lyle walked out of the room with his son in his arms. 

Sparky wailed, Papa! Adam! I want my pony!”

“You don’t need no pony boy!” Lyle popped the boy again. “What did I tell you about a temper tantrum boy?”

“Not to have one.” Sparky said sadly tears streaming down his face. 

“That’s right. Now let’s go.”

After Lyle left with Sparky Adam rounded on Ben.  
“Pa! How could you let him just take him!”

Ben sighed. The other two boys also looked at Ben with accusing eyes.  
“It’s because I love him that I had to let him go.”

“That doesn’t make any sense Pa!”

“No Adam, it makes perfect sense. Do you know the story of King Solomon and the harlots who both claimed the same child?”

“I think so.”

Ben walked over and picked up the family Bible. “Boys, I want to read to you a piece in Kings about King Solomon and the choice he had to help make in a similar situation.” Ben sat down with his boys around him and began to read…

After dealing with David's enemies and consolidating his kingdom, one of the first things Solomon did was to make a powerful alliance with Egypt by marrying  
Pharaoh's daughter, a thing God commanded the people of Israel, especially the kings not to do. He brought her to the city of David until he was able to  
finish building his own house, and the house of the Lord, and the wall of Jerusalem.

But the people still sacrificed in high places, because there was no temple built to the name of the Lord, until those days.

Solomon loved the Lord, obeying the statutes of David his father, but he too sacrificed and burnt incense in high places.

And the king went to Gibeon to sacrifice there. That was the greatest high place because the tabernacle was there. Solomon made a thousand burnt offerings  
on that altar.

In Gibeon the Lord appeared to Solomon in a dream at night, and God said, "Ask what I shall give you."

And Solomon said, "You have shown your servant David my father great mercy, according as he walked in truth, righteousness, and in uprightness of heart  
before you. You have done this great kindness for him, that you have given him a son to sit on his throne, as it is this day.

"And now, O Lord my God, you have made your servant king instead of David my father, but I am but a little child; I don't know how to go out or come in.  
And your servant is here with your people whom you have chosen, a great people, so many that they cannot be numbered nor counted.

"Therefore, please give your servant an understanding heart to judge your people so that I may discern between good and bad; for who is able to judge this,  
your great people?"

And the request pleased the Lord and God said to him, "Because you have asked this thing, and have not asked for yourself long life or riches for yourself,  
nor the life of your enemies. But you have asked for understanding to discern judgment, so I have done according to your request, I have given you a wise  
and understanding heart, so that there was none like you before nor will there be after you.

" I have also given you that which you have not asked, both riches, and honor, so that there will not be any king like you all your days.

"And if you will walk in my ways, keep my statutes and my commandments, as your father David did, then I will lengthen your life."

Solomon awoke and he went to Jerusalem, and stood before the ark of the covenant of the Lord and offered up burnt offerings, and offered peace offerings,  
and made a feast for all his servants.

Then Solomon sat in judgment before his people. Two women who were harlots came to him. One woman said, "O my lord, this woman and I dwell in one house  
and we both had babies; mine was first and hers was born three days later. This woman's child died one night because she laid on him. Then she arose at  
midnight, and took my son from beside me while I slept and laid her dead child by me.

"And when I rose in the morning to nurse my child he was dead, but when I had investigated it, I saw it was not my son."

But the other woman said, "No, the living baby is my son, and the dead is your son."

"No! But the dead is your son, and the living is my son." Said the other.

Then the king said, "One says, 'This is my son that lives, and your son is dead.' and the other says, 'No! But your son is the dead, and my son is the living.'  
Bring me a sword."

And they brought a sword before the king. And the king said, "Divide the living child in two, and give half to the one, and half to the other."

Then the woman whose child was the living one said to the king, for her heart yearned for her son, "O my lord, give her the living child, don't kill him."  
But the other said, "Let it be neither mine nor yours, but divide it."

Then the king answered, "Give her the living child, and don't kill him - she is the mother."

And all Israel heard of the judgment which the king had judged; and they respected the king: for they saw that the wisdom of God was in him.

“Are you saying Pa, that by giving Sparky up to his father we’ll get him back again?”

“If the Lord wills it Adam, yes.”

All the boys were subdued by this turn of events. They all missed the littlest Cartwright tremendously.

Chapter 8

Lyle and Sparky arrived at the boarding house in Virginia City. Lyle set the boy down and Sparky stood there like he had when Ben had done that for him. He still had his hand in his mouth chewing on his fingers. Lyle seeing this came up to the boy and landed a hard swat on his behind. “Take your hand out of your mouth boy. You’re not a baby anymore!”

Sparky took his hand out of his mouth and rubbed the stinging spot on his backside. 

‘Papa never swatted me for that. He usually asks me if there is anything wrong, or just scolds me for doing that. I’d better not do it anymore. My new Papa doesn’t like that.’

Lyle took the child by the hand and led him into the room he slept in.  
“Get ready for bed.”  
Lyle dumped the boy’s carpet bag on the floor and left the room. 

Sparky went over to the basin, but there wasn’t any water in it for washing. He looked into the pitcher. There was some water in it, but it was too heavy for him and he knew from experience that he couldn’t lift the pitcher and pour the water, so he didn’t bother with it. He tried to open the carpet bag, but his little fingers couldn’t unfasten the clasp. He didn’t know what to do. He pulled off his shoes then his socks, then took off his jeans and shirt and climbed into bed with no nightshirt and in his under drawers as he didn’t want to get into bed naked.

When Lyle came back into the room he found the boy’s clothes strewn about, no water in the basin and him with no nightshirt on. He yanked back the covers and landed a hard swat on the little boy’s backside. Then he pulled the little boy out of the bed.  
“I told you to get ready for bed. Is this how you usually go to bed?”

Sparky shook. “No Papa, I couldn’t pour water to wash. The pitcher is too heavy and I didn’t want to drop it and make a mess and I couldn’t get the carpet bag unfastened to get my nightshirt out.”

“Why didn’t you tell Me?”

“You weren’t here!” Sparky shouted at his father.

“Don’t use that tone of voice with me young man. I won’t tolerate your sass!”  
Lyle pulled the little boy over his knee and pulling down Sparky’s under drawers spanked his bare little bottom until it was bright red.  
“Now, get ready for bed properly!”

Lyle poured water into the basin and opened the carpet bag and threw a nightshirt on the bed. 

Sparky washed his now tear stained face and slipped on his nightshirt and took off his under drawers that were now hanging down around his knees. He crawled back into bed laying on his tummy his bottom sore from the spanking he had received from Lyle.

*****

Ben sat by the fire a brandy in his hand. The boys had gone up to bed a long time ago. He wondered how his baby was faring with his new Papa. Ben had a feeling the little boy was in for a rough time. The young man didn’t seem to have the patience it took to deal with a young child and Sparky wasn’t one to deal well with someone riding roughshod over him either. He finally gave a great sigh and went on up to bed.

*****

Lyle woke to the shrieks coming from beside him. He roughly shook the little mite  
“Shut up! You’re going to wake the whole house!”

Sparky still shrieked caught in the grip of a bad nightmare.

Lyle picked him up and slapped him. Sparky came out of it with a snap and began to cry big tears. Lyle shook him. “Now don’t you go crying and carrying on. You’re not a baby you know.”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky said sadly.

“Now go back to sleep! Don’t wake me again do you hear?”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky crawled back into the bed and burying his face in his pillow cried silent hot tears.

*****

In the morning Ben Cartwright went to Virginia City to see if there was anything he could do to get his little son back. He stopped at Oscar Randolph’s office and Oscar listened as Ben told him of the events of the past evening.

“Well, Ben, I’m not sure there is much I can do. The man never agreed to the adoption because he had no knowledge of the petition for adoption and no way of being contacted until he returned from sea.”

“Are you saying he can come into my home and take the child and go off with him to who knows where?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. The adoption was awarded on the basis that the child had no known living relatives. Now one shows up, not just an aunt or uncle, but the child’s legitimate biological father. There’s no court that will support the adoption Ben, under those circumstances. If you had had legal guardianship as well as adoption you could legally keep the child at least until a judge could hear the case. Being that there is no guardianship, there isn’t anything that I ccan do. The only way is if the father voluntarily gives up his rights to the child or if the court finds the man to be incompetent to be a father to the child. It is very hard to prove incompetancy though.” 

Ben sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. “Judge Wickerman didn’t believe legal guardianship was necessary at the time. I guess my only recourse is to pray. I don’t like how he was treating the boy Oscar, but I also know that the law says a father can treat his child any way he likes as long as the child is not being severely abused or neglected.”

“that’s right Ben. The man can slap him or spank him as many times as he thinks the boy deserves that, but no one will step in unless he beats the boy leaving him with bruises on his face, arms, legs or back. If the man burns him or the boy shows up with broken bones. Then something can be done. If he has a bruise backside… well, not much will be done about that.”

Ben sighed again. “Thanks Oscar. I appreciate your time.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t give you better news Ben.”

*****

Lyle yanked Sparky out of bed and with a hard swat to his bottom said, “Get washed up and dressed and don’t dawdle. We’re going so I can look for work in the mines.”

“Papa?”

“What?”

“Can we try the Silver Eagle mine?”

“Why?”

“Because I have friends there.”

“That Cartwright man owns that mine doesn’t he?”

“Yes Papa.”

“Then we definitely will not be going there.”

But why Papa? Papa runs a safe mine and there’s a school there I can go to and friends I can play with. There are even cabins for the miners and their families to live in instead of tents.”

“Don’t you call that Cartwright man Papa boy, don’t you forget I’m your Papa now!”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky replied sadly.

Lyle was secretly surprised. Very few mines had such good accommodations and none had a school that he could remember. 

****

After meeting with Oscar Randolph Ben went over to the boarding house and knowing the man was a miner and needed work decided to offer him employment and accommodations at the Silver Eagle mine. At least there the miners knew the child and would look after him and keep him safe.

Lyle opened the door and when he saw Ben went to close it in his face. 

“Mr. Gibson, I’m not here about the boy. I’m here to offer you a job at the Silver Eagle mine.” 

“Yeah, Nicholas was just telling me about it.”

“The pay is decent and you’ll need it for the child. The accommodations are good and there is a school there for Nicky to attend in the fall. He has some friends there and at least both of you can be safe and earn a decent living until you decide what you want to do. I promise there will be no interference from me. You and the boy may visit at any time if you choose, but I will not be seeking you or the child out. The mine foreman is Mike Calahan. You tell him I sent you and he’ll get you set up. You explain you’re Nicky’s natural and legal father and there won’t be any problems. I or one of my sons do visit the mine from time to time to make sure things are running well and to be sure everyone there has everything they need.”

“Okay, Mr. Cartwright, thank you for the offer.”

Sparky hearing Ben’s voice rushed out, trying to jump into Ben’s arms. “Papa!”

Lyle caught the boy. “How many times do I have to tell you boy, I’m your Papa, not him.  
You will address him as Mr. Cartwright from now on. If you call him Papa again I’ll wallop your little hind end do you understand?”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky said sadly looking with those large grey eyes up at Ben. 

“That’s better.”

Ben steeled himself against his own emotions and drew a map for Lyle as to how to get to the Silver Eagle mine and left. It had broken Ben’s heart to hear Lyle reprimand the child for calling him Papa when Ben had been the only Papa the boy had known for some time. He turned for home with a aching heart.

Chapter 9

“Did you see Sparky Pa?” Adam asked,

“Yes Adam. It is very sad. Lyle reprimanded him for calling me Papa.”

“That bast…”

“Don’t you dare say that Adam or I’ll washout your mouth with soap young man!”

“I’m sorry Pa, but I just can’t stand that the man is treating Sparky that way.”

“I know son. I offered him a job at the Silver Eagle and he looked as though he would seriously consider taking it. I hope he does. At least then Sparky can be watched over by the other miners. If things get too bad maybe we can do something about it then.”

“Well, if we have to allow him to stay with his father at least we know Sparky will be with someone who knows him and who might let us know if he’s in real trouble.”

“That is also my hope Adam.”

Lyle after a few more hard swats to his little boy’s backside finally got him dressed and ready to head for the mine. Sparky’s bottom was a bit sore and he kept squirming on the saddle. Finally Lyle said, “Boy, if ya don’t sit still I’ll blister ya bottom good and give ya a real reason for fidgeting around!”

Sparky kept as still as he could. He’d already had one spanking from his father and knew he meant what he said. 

As they rode up to the Silver Eagle Mike Calahan saw the little mite riding with a man who looked just like him, but a much older version. He approached the situation carefully. He knew immediately there was something not quite right. 

“Hi Mr. Calahan!” Sparky called.

“Hi there little one. Who is this with you?”

“I’m Nicholas’s true father, Lyle Gibson. Mr. Cartwright said I might find work here.”

Mike understood now. The boss wanted them to keep an eye on the little one, but because the child’s natural father has shown up and claimed him there had been nothing he could do but to give him up. Too bad. The little tyke had been through enough and now he had to go through another adjustment. The man looked to not know much about raising children, but unless he was abusing the child there wasn’t anything anyone could do. 

“Well now, Mr. Gibson, it just happens that I can use you. What kind of mining are you skilled at?”

“I can swing a pick and a hammer with the best of them. I’ve worked in gold mines outside of San Francisco.”

“Well, seeing as you have a child with you I’ll set you up with a family cabin. You won’t have to bunk in with the single men in the bunkhouse. Your boy here is not unknown to the miners here and is well liked by all.”

“That’s good.”

At that moment Gregory Walker spied Sparky and Gregory ran up to Sparky. “Sparky, what are ya doing here without ya Pa?”

“This is my Papa. This is my real Papa Gregory and he has come to take me to live with him. Papa is a miner and P- I mean, Mr. Cartwright offered Papa a job here in the mine.”

“Gee Sparky, that’s great! You’re really gonna live here now?”

“Yes.”

“Boy, come over here!”

Sparky walked over to his new Papa. 

“Son, what’s that name they’re calling ya here?”

“Uh… it’s my nickname. Sparky. P- I mean, Mr. Cartwright gave it to me when I wasn’t able to talk to him and tell him my real name.”

“Well, I don’t like it. You will either go by Nicky or Nicholas is that clear?”

“Yes Papa.”

“I want you to begin correcting anyone who calls you that name. If I don’t hear you correcting them I’ll be giving you a sound spanking is that understood little boy?”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky said sadly.

Sparky went back to Gregory. “Gregory, my Papa says I’m not to be called Sparky anymore. Everyone has to call me Nicky or Nicholas. If they don’t he’ll spank me.”

“Wow S-I mean Nicky. He sure sounds strict, worse than Mr. Cartwright.”  
Tears welled up in Sparky’s eyes. “Yes, Gregory, he is.”

“Nicholas, get your backside over here and let’s get settled into our cabin.”

“Yes papa.”

Sparky ran over to his father who pulled him back up onto his horse and rode over to the cabin that had been assigned to them.

Once there he handed the boy his carpet bag and said, “Take this inside and I’ll be in in a minute.”

Sparky dragged the heavy carpet bag into the cabin. There were two bed rooms in it, as well as the main room which had a table, four chairs, an oil lamp, a fireplace with a swing arm for a cook pot, an oven built into the fireplace and curtains on the windows. Each of the other rooms had a bed and hooks to hang clothing and some shelves to place things on. There was a community well and Sparky found a bucket for water near the door to the outside. 

Lyle came in with his saddle bags and looked over the place. He took the bedroom on the left and indicated with his head that the boy should bring his carpet bag into the one on the right. Sparky did as he was told. 

In a few minutes Mike Calahan came into the cabin loaded down with bedding for the beds as well as two pitchers and two basins and two chamber pots. He placed everything on the table and floor. Lyle came out and his eyes widened and rounded.  
“Does everyone get this?”

“Yes Sir. Part of the benefits provided by Mr. Cartwright. He wants people who work here to be able to have the basic essentials. He says that sanitation and cleanliness cuts down on disease and sickness. I do believe he is right. We have very little sickness here.”

Mike Calahan left the cabin then and in a little while returned with a cook pot and a sack full of groceries, along with four bars of lye soap. 

Again Lyle Gibson was surprised.  
“Mr. Cartwright wants new families to have some basic supplies to get them started until they get their first pay. Hungry families don’t make for good workers.” Mike Calahan left then.

Lyle looked at all the stuff they had to take care of. He looked at the child. “Take one of these chamber pots and put it under your bed. Then come back and get a basin and pitcher and put them in your room.”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky tried to pick up the chamber pot, but it was too heavy for him so he dragged it into his room not wanting to get in trouble for not doing what he was told. Then he carried the basin in and placed it on a shelf and then the pitcher. 

Lyle brought in sheets and a blanket and a feather pillow. He tossed them onto the boy’s bed. “Make up your bed boy.”

Sparky looked up at his father. “Papa how?”

“What do you mean how. You put the sheets on the bed, then the blanket on top.”

“Yes Papa.”

When Lyle left the room Sparky attempted to make the bed. He laid a sheet on top of the bed and then the blanket like his Papa told him.

In a while when Lyle came back in to see how his boy did he was furious. “I told you to make up your bed! This is no way to make a bed!” Lyle turned Sparky and gave him three hard swats. Then he tore off the sheet and blanket and shouted. “Make up this bed properly!”

“Papa! You said to put the sheet on and then the blanket! I did what you told me to do!” Sparky shouted tears coming down his face and rubbing his stinging bottom.

“Don’t you yell at me like that little boy!” Lyle flipped Sparky over the bed and landed five hard swats to his little bottom this time. Then he pulled him to his feet and yelled, “Now get this bed made and do it right this time!”

“Papa! I don’t know how! I asked you and did what you told me!” Sparky shouted again tears still falling down his little face.

“Stop that crying right now! Get that sheet on the bed. Then tuck it under the mattress all the way around!”  
Lyle pushed Sparky toward the sheet on the floor and gave him another hard swat when he bent over to pick up the sheet. Sparky spread it over the mattress again and this time tucked it in all the way around. It wasn’t very straight or neat. 

Lyle walked over ripped the sheet off and shouted, “Do it again!” He swatted Sparky again. 

Sparky took the sheet and balled it up and threw it at Lyle. “You do it! I’m not going to do it!”

Lyle in two steps walked over, grabbed the boy and in one quick movement sat down and flipped the little boy over his knee, yanked down his jeans and under drawers and gave his son a very hard spanking. Sparky howled as loud as he could.

Outside the other miners heard the shouting and then the unmistakable sounds of a sound spanking being administered. They shook their heads and felt very sorry for the little boy in the hands of his father. They too were not going to interfere with a father disciplining his child. A sore backside never killed a child.

When Lyle was through blistering Sparky’s bottom he made the child pick up the sheet and watched as he again made up the bed. If he didn’t appear to do it right Lyle administered a hard swat and made him do it right. When the sheet was on the bed properly and a very sore backside later Lyle made Sparky put on the blanket. This went a bit more smoothly, but not without additional swats to that little behind. Then Lyle opened the carpet bag and made the child take out everything and fold it properly and place the clothes on the shelves. Sparky sniffled, wiped tears from his eyes, wiped his runny nose on his sleeve and was perfectly miserable. 

Chapter 10

Lyle filled Sparky’s pitcher with water and poured the water into the basin and made the boy wash his face. “You can stay here in your room while I make supper. Then you’ll come out and eat and then go to bed. Do you hear boy?”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky answered very sadly. 

The next morning Mike Calahan knocked at the cabin door.  
“Mr. Gibson, Mrs. Walker has offered to watch over Nicky if you would like. She has watched him before and says it’s not any trouble. Her son Gregory and S- I mean Nicky are good friends. She says there’ll be no charge for her services.”

“Okay. You tell her though that as soon as I get my first wages we will make an arrangement.”  
“Yes Mr. Gibson.”

As soon as Lyle left Sparky with Linda Walker The little boy flung himself into her arms and cried for all he was worth.

“Come on honey, what’s the matter?”

“I want to go home! I want to go back to my Papa, Adam, Hoss, Little Joe an Hop Sing! I want my pony!” Sparky cried even harder. Linda knew what the child was going through, but couldn’t do anything about it. 

Well Honey, you have to be a good boy for your new Papa and do as he says. You live with him now here at the mine baby.”

Sparky dissolved into another torrent of tears. “Papa spanks me all the time. My bottom hurts and he yells at me all the time!”

“I’m sorry sweetie, but it’s your papa’s right to discipline you as he sees fit. You’ll have to work harder at staying out of trouble.”  
She soothed the little mite and gave him cookies and milk. 

Over the next several days Sparky became sullen and angry. He was defiant with Lyle and got himself spanked every day for his attitude. He didn’t even cry any more. He didn’t care. 

Lyle was getting tired of the little boy’s defiance.  
“Nicholas eat your supper!”

“No!. I don’t want any you cook terrible!”

“Boy, ya going to get a licking if ya keep this up. I won’t tolerate ya attitude or ya temper tantrums!”

“I don’t care! Lick me do whatever you want I hate you!”

Lyle went over, picked up the boy, slipped off his belt and pulling the little boy over his knee bared his bottom and whipped him with his belt. Sparky howled in pain. He cried hot tears. He had never felt anything like this in his little life before. When Lyle had finished whipping the little one he shoved him into his room with a sharp smack to his very sore bottom still bare and slammed his door.

Sparky gingerly pulled up his drawers and jeans gritting his teeth against the pain. He then crawled onto his bed and fell asleep. 

When Sparky woke in the night his backside was aching. He crawled out of his bed and used the pot. Then he slipped out of his room and hearing snores coming from his father’s room quietly slipped out of the cabin. He set off in the middle of the night toward the Ponderosa. 

Sparky was scared, he never liked being in the dark. He wanted to go home and this drove him past his fears. He walked and walked. He recognized landmarks and continued on his way the rest of the night and into the day and the next night too. 

When Lyle woke he got ready to go to work. He knocked on his son’s door. Hearing no response he figured the child was just being defiant again and decided to just leave him there he would deal with him when he returned from work.

***

Sparky rubbed his sore backside. It hurt to walk, but he was going home. He wasn’t going to stay with his Papa anymore. 

***

Ben was sitting by the fire, the lamps turned down and burning low when he thought he heard a strange sound. He listened and hearing nothing went back to staring into the fire. Then he heard it again. It sounded like a whimper from a small animal in pain. He decided to investigate. He opened the front door and was horrified and stunned by what he saw. Sparky was curled up on the porch in front of the door on his side whimpering like a wounded animal. He bent over the child and scooped him into his arms. The little boy let out a loud yelp of pain. Ben shifted him and cuddled him and the child whimpered. “Papa! Papa!”

Ben brought his son, he still thought of the little might as his son even though he knew his son had a natural father. He brought Sparky inside and turned up the lamp. He was disturbed at the thinness of the child and saw the finger bruises all over his arms. Ben sat Sparky in his lap and felt the heat emanating from the youngster’s bottom at the same time Sparky let out another cry of pain. Ben pulled the boy’s jeans away and glanced down at a badly bruised backside. The man grew very angry. He squelched the anger for the child’s sake and just held him In his arms, making sure his sore bottom didn’t touch anything. Ben comforted the little boy to the best of his ability.  
When Sparky stopped crying and snuggled into the man’s arms Ben kept the boy to his chest until he finally fell asleep. Then he brought the child up to his room and tucked him into bed with him. He was not going to allow the little mite to be alone this night. 

***

Lyle came back to the cabin. The door to his son’s room was still closed. He strode to it and yanked it open to find it empty. He searched the room and saw that only the boy was missing. Nothing else. 

‘I’m going to bust that boy’s rear end good when I get my hands on him. He knows better than to leave the cabin without permission’

Lyle strode outside to see if he could locate his son. When he saw him nowhere around,he went over to Linda Walker’s to see if the child had gone there. Linda hadn’t seen Sparky since Lyle had picked him up from her house the day before. Now Lyle was a little worried. Soon every able bodied man was searching for the child. After several hours of searching and coming up empty Lyle had a suspicion. “How do you get to the Ponderosa from here?”

Mike Calahan looked at the man. “I don’t see how a child that little can get all the way to the Ponderosa on his own. He’d have to walk the whole way.”

“I don’t care. I want to know how to get there!”

Mike gave Lyle the directions and he got on his horse and rode off toward the Ponderosa and to find his son.

****

Sparky woke once in the night with loud cries and Ben comforted him in his nightmare. Once he got the child back to sleep he cuddled him close again and fell asleep himself. He was awakened in the early dawn by shouting.  
“Ben Cartwright! Get out here and bring that brat out here with you! You have no right to keep my son!”  
Sparky woke and hearing his father’s voice shouting outside began to tremble and cry. Ben held the little boy in his arms. “Don’t worry baby, I’m going to keep you safe. You stay here in my bed and don’t come downstairs do you understand?” Ben said gently.  
Sparky, with tears streaming down his face nodded and Ben patted him on the head and pulling on his robe went downstairs.

Ben stepped out on the porch and seeing the man said, “Lyle, what makes you think your son is here?”

“Well, where the hell else would he disappear to?”

“you think he walked all the way here from the mine?”

“Yes, I do. Cartwright, I know you have him and you better bring him out here or I’m returning with the Sheriff.”

“Well, Gibson, why don’t you just do that. I’d be happy to discuss this with the sheriff.”

“I’ll be back Cartwright and You had better be prepared to give over that child!”

Lyle Gibson turned his mount and raced off in the direction of Virginia City.

 

“Pa, Is the man crazy? Does he really think Sparky could walk all the way here from the mine?”

“No Adam and yes, Sparky did.”

“What?!”

“Yes. I found him curled up out on the porch late last night.”

“Whew! I can’t believe he walked all that way!”

“Well, Adam, the little one has been abused and I’m not going to allow it to continue.  
He’s pretty battered. I’m going to take him into town and let Doc Martin see him so he can document what Sparky’s condition is.”

“Can we see him Pa?”

“Of course Adam, everyone may see him. He’s in my bed and I’ll go up and get him.”

Ben returned to his room. The little boy was standing in the middle of the room rubbing his very sore backside. Ben scooped him up and bringing him over to the basin washed his little face and hands. Then he plopped him on a couple of pillows. Sparky winced. “You stay there Sparky while I shave an clean up. I’ll help you to put your shoes on and then we’ll go down to eat breakfast. After that I’m bringing you into town to see Doc Martin.”

“I don’t want to see Doc Martin. I’m not sick.”

“But you are hurt and I want the doctor to see your hurts.”

“Oh.”

Ben gave the boy a hug and after putting on his shoes carried him downstairs. He put the thickest and softest cushion he could find on the child’s chair. Sparky still winced and wriggled a bit because his backside was pretty battered. 

Ben put food on Sparky’s plate and after receiving hugs from His older brothers Sparky settled down to eat. As usual he didn’t eat much even though he was rather hungry. Ben took the child in his lap being careful of his sore bottom and fed him a bit more from his own plate. When they were through with breakfast Sparky ran off to the barn and climbed up on Blaze’s stall but did not sit on it because he was too sore. Blaze looked up at the boy with his big liquid intelligent brown eyes. Adam seeing the little boy hanging onto the top of the stall pulled him into his arms and held Sparky so he could rub Blaze’s ears. Then, being careful of his sore bottom said, “Little one, you know you’re not supposed to be up here.”

“Yes Adam.”

Adam gave him a very light pat on his bottom, not wanting to cause the little mite any pain and then hugging him tight held him for a very long time.

When Ben came out Buck was saddled up. Adam hadn’t saddled Blaze as he knew his baby brother would be too sore to sit the saddle. Once Ben had mounted Adam handed Sparky up and Ben settled the little tyke comfortably so his bottom didn’t touch the saddle and rode off to town.

Chapter 11

Lyle couldn’t find Roy Coffee right away. The sheriff was out on business and he had to wait in his office for him to return. 

In the meantime Ben rode up to Paul Martin’s office. 

“Paul, are you here?”

Paul Martin came out of the back of the house a cup of coffee in his hand. When he saw Ben with Sparky he smiled. “Well, what do we have here? I thought you, little one were with your new Papa.”

“I ran away.”

“I see. Why did you do that?”

“Papa whipped my bottom bare with a strap and it hurt real bad. I decided I wanted to come home.”

This was the first Ben had heard of it. He knew the child’s bottom had been pretty well bruised, but he had had no idea that the man had used a strap on him. The child although not quite six had never been tanned that way and was way too young and small for that kind of discipline. Ben felt a great rage overtake him. He had not asked Sparky about his bottom and to learn about it now made Ben seethe. 

“Sparky, will you come to me and let me look at your bruises?”

“My bare backside too?”

“Yes, if you don’t mind.”

Sparky blushed a bit embarrassed, but nodded. 

Paul took the little boy from Ben and they all strode into Paul’s office. Paul stripped the child and could see the purple stripes on the child’s buttocks and upper thighs. He also saw the fingerprint bruises on the little boy’s arms from Lyle grabbing him. This was enough evidence of the man’s rough treatment of the youngster in Paul’s mind. After examining Sparky Paul made his notes and had Ben help the child to re-dress. When he was through he said to Ben, this seems to me to be a clear case of child battering. I am recommending that Sparky stay in your custody until the judge can come and make a determination on this case.” 

“Thank you Paul.”

Paul said, “I’m going over to Roy’s office to make that an official recommendation since the child’s father is attempting to take the boy back and there is an excellent chance that Nicky will be able to stay with you until things can be more determined.

“Thank you Paul. I appreciate that. I won’t be relinquishing the boy to that man until there is a court order to that effect.”

“Papa?”

“Yes baby?”

“Does this mean that Doc Martin is going to make it so I can stay at the Ponderosa?”

“Yes baby. You will be staying with me until the judge says otherwise.”

Ben strode out of the Doc’s office only to run smack into Lyle Gibson.

“So there you are you little brat! You are going back with me and when we get back to the mine you are going to wish you had never left your room little boy!” Lyle made to grab Sparky out of Ben’s arms.

“You are not taking this child anywhere Gibson. He is coming home with me. You’ve had your chance at father hood and have done nothing but battered the child and treated him roughly ever since you took custody of him.”

“You can’t keep him Cartwright.”

“Doctor Paul Martin is filing a report with Sheriff Roy Coffee as we speak for the boy to remain in my custody until the circuit judge hears our case.” Ben made to turn away.

Lyle attempted to snatch Sparky out of Ben’s grasp and Ben wouldn’t let go. Little  
Sparky hung onto Ben for all he was worth. Lyle went to slap the boy and Ben turned and took the blow on his own shoulder. 

Roy Coffee came out of his office. There was a group of citizens who had gathered to watch the spectacle.  
“Break it up now, go on about your business!” Roy cleared the gawkers. “What is going on here?”  
“This man won’t give up my son to me!”

“Paul is making a recommendation that Sparky remain with me until the judge determines who should have custody because the man has been battering the child!”  
Ben continued to hold tight to Sparky and Roy looked at Lyle Gibson.  
“Mr. Gibson, I’m going to have to grant the Doc’s recommendation based on his report. You’ll have to appear before the judge to see who can have custody.”

“But I’m the boy’s natural father! Doesn’t a father have the right to deal with his child in any way he sees fit?”

“If he don’t batter the child.” Roy plucked Sparky from Ben’s arms and examining the child’s arms and seeing the bruises for himself said, “This, Mr. Gibson is battering, not discipline. There shouldn’t be bruises like this all over the child’s arms.” Roy pulled Sparky’s jeans down a bit in the back to expose a bit of the bruising stripes from Lyle’s belt, “This Is also not appropriate discipline for a child of his age and size!”  
Roy pulled up the child’s jeans and handed him back to Ben.  
“Now, Mr. Gibson, if you don’t stay away from this child or Mr. Cartwright or his family until the judge gets here I’ll have to lock you up in the jail is that understood?”

Lyle was shocked. He never thought anyone would be this concerned about a small child.  
“All right, but I’ll have my day in court! Just you wait and see. Once this is settled you won’t be able to interfere with me and my child any longer!”

Sparky was very wary of everyone. He was very subdued. His bruises healed, but his spirit had not. His spark was gone. He was a very obedient and compliant child doing nothing to earn him any punishment. He would put his hand in his mouth and chew his fingers from time to time, but when he caught himself doing this jerked his hand out of his mouth and sad tears would roll down his cheeks. He still ate little. Ben would try to coax him to eat and the child would eat some, but then refuse any more. Ben didn’t push, not wanting to make the little boy sick. He never climbed up on Blaze’s stall wall anymore and rode out only when the family went to church or to town. He played quietly in the corner of the great room with his toys and when the family were there together he made very certain to make very little noise so as to not disturb anyone. 

Sparky was in the barn with Adam one day and Adam asked, “Sparky, do you want to come up here on the wall of the stall and scratch Blaze’s ears?”

“No thank you Adam. You know Papa doesn’t want me up there.”

“But I’ll be holding onto you so you can’t fall or anything.”

“Adam, no. I’m not supposed to do that and I won’t go against anything Papa says.”

“Baby, what’s the matter. You look so sad.”

“Adam, I don’t want to get in trouble for anything ever again. I don’t want to be taken away from Papa because I act bad.”

“Baby, what makes you think you’ll be taken away if you misbehave?”

“My other Papa will say Papa is a bad Papa and I’ll have to go back with him and he’ll spank me with the strap again.”

Adam was shocked. He had no idea the little one was so very much afraid. Of course there was no guarantee that Sparky would b able to stay with them, but it was killing the little mite to squash his usually mischievous self. Adam hugged the little boy to him and said, “Sparky, being a little mischievous has never gotten you into any real trouble has it?”

“What do you mean Adam?”

“Well like you climbing on Blazes stall with me taking you down and giving you a little swat for it. I know you only did that to tease me and you knew I wasn’t really mad and gave you a little swat just for the principle of it.”

“Yes.”

“Well, you can still do that and it wouldn’t hurt anything.”

“Wouldn’t the judge look at that as being bad?”

“I don’t think so baby. After all you are a little boy and there is a certain amount of mischief little boys get into.”

“Are you sure Adam?”

“Pretty sure.”

“Okay.” Sparky looked up at him then and wandered over to Blaze’s stall and climbed up on the stall. Adam just grinned and walked over to him. “Little one, are you supposed to be up here?”

“No Adam.”

“Okay then.” Adam snatched him off the stall and gave him a swat with just a little sting and put him down. Sparky rubbed the spot for a moment and then gave Adam that small shy smile that Adam hadn’t seen in a very long time. He scooped up the boy and hugged him tightly and the boy hugged Adam back just as tight and they stayed that way for a very long time. 

Chapter 12

Lyle continued to work at the Silver Eagle mine. He decided to keep the cabin as he fully intended to bring his son back to it as soon as the judge came to town and work there for a little while longer. He would then pull up stakes and move to another mine where the boy didn’t know how to find his way to the Ponderosa. 

****

Judge Barnaby Wickerman, the judge who granted Sparky’s adoption came into Virginia City. Roy apprised him of the situation and he asked Roy to have the boy’s natural father as well as Ben Cartwright along with the child meet him in the Silver Dollar Saloon which would be turned into a temporary court room in two days. Roy did as he was bid. He first rode out to the Silver Eagle mine and informed Lyle Gibson of the judges instructions. He then rode out to the Ponderosa to give Ben the news.

“In two days Roy?”

“That was what the judge said Ben.”

“Okay, I’ll be sure to be there and with the boy.”

Two days later Ben was at the breakfast table with his sons and Sparky. “Papa, I don’t want to go.”

“Sparky, you don’t have a choice. You will have to go.”

“I won’t go! I don’t want to go back to that man!”

“Sparky, it isn’t up to me. It’ll be up to the judge.”

“I don’t care!” Sparky promptly fell into a torrent of tears. Ben had known this was not going to be easy. He knew the little tyke would fight this with all he had, but Ben also had no choice. He picked up the little mite and cuddled him in his lap. 

“Come on Nicky, I know you’re upset about this, but I have no choice. If I did, I would certainly keep you here.”

“But Papa! You’re my Papa, not that man who is my real Papa.”

Ben knew what the child meant, but couldn’t do anything more about it. He just held him and soothed him and then holding him in his lap fed him enough that he was satisfied that the little boy wouldn’t be hungry. When he was through he took Sparky by the hand and led him upstairs to prepare for their upcoming battle.

Adam looked at Hoss. “I really hate to see Sparky so upset.”

“Yeah Adam, but as much as I hate to admit it, Pa’s right. His hands are tied and he has nothing he can do but wait for the judge to make his decision.”

“Yeah Hoss, but that man… and what he did to Sparky… that’s too harsh a punishment for the little guy. Pa wouldn’t have ever done that to him no matter how naughty he acted. He never tanned me until this last year. He might have given me a few swats with his belt, but not until I was much older and not so hard. I think I was about nine or so when Pa gave me my first taste of it.”

“I know Little Joe, but each parent disciplines as he sees fit.”

Ben dressed Sparky in a shirt and jeans. He didn’t want his father to think Ben was throwing his money around. When Sparky was dressed he pulled the little boy into his lap and talked to him. 

“Sparky, when we go to see the judge I want you to remember like last time. You call him ‘your Honor’ and you will be called Nicky or Nicholas. You mustn’t call me Papa while your Papa is there. You must call me Mr. Cartwright.”

“But why Papa?”

Ben sighed. “Because that’s the way it has to be baby.” Ben hugged the child to his chest and Sparky clung to Ben as well.

Ben took Sparky up onto Buck amid tears and a tantrum about wanting to ride his pony. The man knew if the boy did not return with him he didn’t want to have the constant reminder of an empty saddle all the way back from town. When Sparky accelerated the tantrum Ben flipped him over his saddle and administered one hard swat. That stopped the tantrum immediately. Ben had hated to do it, but knew he had to. When Sparky dissolved into a crying bundle Ben again sighed and righting the child held him in his arms and comforted him. Then they rode on into town.

Lyle Gibson carefully groomed himself. He wanted to make a good impression on the judge. When he again had his child no one would be able to take him away from him again. He would show that Ben Cartwright that he couldn’t throw his weight around.

As Ben rode up to the Silver Dollar Saloon he set Sparky down. The boy stood where Ben put him until he dismounted and taking the child by the hand walked him into the saloon. Ben was grateful that the picture of the nude woman that usually hung over the mirror behind the bar was covered up. He saw Judge Wickerman and shook hands with him. The judge also seeing the child smiled at the little mite. The boy hadn’t changed much. He was still tiny and thin and fragile looking. 

“Hello there young man.”

“Hello your honor.”

“Well, Nicholas, you sit right up here with me okay?”

“Yes Your Honor.”

Lyle Gibson entered then and Barnaby Wickerman knew without a doubt the man was the boy’s natural father. The resemblance was striking. Lyle approached the judge.

“Your Honor, I’m Lyle Gibson, the child’s natural father.”

“Hello Mr. Gibson. Please take a seat.”

“Gentleman, we are here to determine the legal and permanent custody of Nicholas Brett Gibson.”

Nicky looked up hearing his name.  
“Mr. Cartwright here was granted a petition of adoption last July on the grounds that there were no hindrances as the child had no known living relatives. That adoption decree became null and void when the child’s natural father arrived to claim his child after returning from a five year absence on the sea. Mr. Gibson had been serving on sailing vessels against his will for the past five years and after being able to return to San Francisco found his wife, son and father all gone. In the process of attempting to find his family Mr. Gibson became aware of the death of his father and wife. He learned that Mr. Cartwright had his child and claimed his son. Mr. Gibson being the child’s natural father was within his rights to remove the child from Mr. Cartwright’s custody on the grounds that he had not had an opportunity to challenge the adoption decree. Mr. Gibson wants his son and to raise him and be a father to him.”

Ben and Lyle each looked at the judge. Little Sparky listening to all this did not understand. 

“Now, Mr. Cartwright, tell me how you have come to again have Nicholas in your custody.”

“Your Honor, about two and a half weeks ago I was sitting by the fire, it was about eleven o’clock in the evening. I heard an odd sound and when I went to investigate I discovered Nicholas curled up on his side on my porch whimpering. When I picked him up he yelped with pain. The boy had finger bruise marks on both arms and welts on his backside from having been whipped with a belt.”

“Yes, I see Doctor Martin’s Report. There were no bruises other than on the child’s sitting parts and the arm bruises. No facial bruises, no bruises on the child’s back or legs, other than the backs of the upper thighs which is usual for a spanking being a sitting part. There were no broken bones, no weeping blisters or bloody welts.”

Ben exchanged a glance with Paul.

 

“Mr. Gibson, would you like to tell me about your time with the child?”

“Well Sir, the boy had been over indulged and spoiled. A miner’s life is very hard. We don’t have the kind of money to have all the fancy things. The boy is stubborn and sullen. He is disrespectful and has temper tantrums regularly. I usually spanked him with my hand and on his bare backside when I felt it was warranted. He had become more sullen and more disrespectful as the days went on, bucking my authority. One night he refused to eat his supper. He was shouting at me and told me my cooking was horrible and that was why he wouldn’t eat his dinner. I warned him if he kept up with the attitude he was going to receive a licking. My son replied in a very disrespectful way telling me to go ahead and give him a licking, that he didn’t care and that he hated me. I didn’t think I needed to take that sort of disrespect from him and pulled him over my knee, bared his backside and tanned him with my belt. Then I gave him a hard swat on his bare backside an put him in his room. When I woke in the morning and knocked at his door there was no response. He had been that way with me for a while then, not responding to me. I decided to leave him there and went down into the mine. When I returned at the end of the day fully intending to punish him for his disrespectful behavior I discovered he was gone. Myself and several of the other miners searched and didn’t find him. Mrs. Walker, who had been looking after him for me said she hadn’t seen the boy since I had picked him up the night before. I suspected the boy had run away and to the Ponderosa. That was exactly where he was. I think I have a right to my son and to discipline him any way I feel fit. I promise you judge he will receive another licking when I do get him back for running away.”

Judge Barnaby Wickerman understood what Paul Martin and Benjamin Cartwright were attempting to do. They wanted to save the little boy from the harshness of his father, but what had been presented to him as evidence of child battering was very weak evidence. The man really shouldn’t be so harsh with the child, but he was the boy’s natural father. He knew instinctively that the little boy would be much better off with Benjamin Cartwright, but he had to enforce the law. He looked again at the child with his large grey eyes, blonde hair and panic stricken look. The youngster was frightened, but again Barnaby Wickerman had no choice.  
“I will take a ten minute recess. I want to speak to the child alone so if the men will leave the courtroom and return in ten minutes it would be appreciated.”

Ben Cartwright and Lyle Gibson went outside, each to separate areas as they didn’t want to talk to each other at that moment, fearing one would do the other physical harm.

Chapter 13

Barnaby Wickerman took the child into his lap. “Nicky, I want you to tell me about both your Papas.”

“Sir?”

“Tell me about your Papa Ben, then tell me about your Papa Lyle.”

“Uhm… Papa Ben, he loves me. He kisses me, tickles me, plays with me, explains things to me so I can understand and spanks me and swats me. He also stands me in the corner or puts me in my room when I act naughty. Papa Lyle always yells at me, doesn’t explain things, cooks terrible and spanks me all the time. He spanked me with a belt. Papa Ben told me a long time ago I was too young for that. He always spanks me with his hand and only once with the hairbrush. I got spanked with a paddle when Miss Travis gave me two swats with it because I started a fight in the schoolroom.”

“I see. Nicky, you have to behave for your father. He loves you in his own way. You can’t run away. If your Papa Lyle didn’t love you he wouldn’t have come all this way to find you and to fight for you in court today. He would have just left and decided to never see you again.”

“But your honor, I hate him. I don’t love him. I love Papa Ben!”

“Child, you have to give your own Papa a chance. Show him just how good a little boy you can be and he won’t need to spank you so much or so harshly. Now I will have to let your father take you back and he has promised you a spanking for running away. After that you need to be as good a little boy as you can and let your own Papa love you.”

Sparky began to cry. He didn’t want to go back with Lyle. He wanted to go back with Ben. He cried big tears, but did not sob. He just looked very sad.

Judge Barnaby Wickerman’s heart went out to the child. He wanted to grant the youngster his wish, but legally it was out of his hands.

“Bailiff, you may have the gentlemen come back in.”

When Ben entered the makeshift courtroom he could tell by his little boy’s sad face that the news was not good. He shivered inside at what he knew the verdict was to be.

Lyle Gibson seeing the sad little boy also knew that the verdict was in his favor. The child wanted to stay with Cartwright, but he would learn who was his real father and forget about this man. 

“Gentlemen, this decision was not an easy one. I’m afraid there is not enough evidence to make a judgment for child battering. The boy was disciplined harshly that is true, but there is nothing in the law regarding the harshness of punishment. The youngster is rebellious and prone to tantrums and if the child is struggling to avoid his punishment then the father has to take a hard grip and that is bound to leave finger bruises on the youngster’s arm. There are no bruises in inappropriate places. I’m going to have to award Mr. Gibson permanent custody of his son. Mr. Cartwright. There is to be no contact with the child by you or any member of your household or you will be held in contempt of court is that understood?”

Ben stood up with a heavy heart. He could not even bare to look at Sparky. “Yes your Honor.” Ben turned and left the courtroom 

Sparky began to cry. Lyle Gibson stepped up to his son and said, “Stop that crying Nicholas. You are my son and we are going back to the mine. AS soon as I get a little money set aside we are leaving the Silver Eagle mine and will move more west until we get back to San Francisco. You will be gettin that whipping for running away when we get back as well.”

Sparky said nothing his little heart breaking into a million pieces. Then he looked up at Lyle with lifeless eyes and said, “Yes Papa.”

***

When Ben rode up into the yard looking very weary Adam and Hoss knew the verdict didn’t go their way. It didn’t take much to figure that out because Sparky was not with Pa. No one asked about it, Adam just took Buck and stabled him for his father while Ben walked dispiritedly into the house.

***

Lyle rode back to the mine and when they got back to the cabin he removed his belt. “Okay little boy, you’re going to get the licking you deserve for running away. You’re never going to do something like this again are you?”

“No Sir.” Sparky said nervously. 

Lyle then grabbed Sparky , hauled him over his knee and baring the boy’s little bottom strapped him good.

After a week when Sparky was able to walk more normally he was at Gregory’s house.  
Gregory was worried about his little friend. He had no spark. He acted like he didn’t care what happened to him and this was not the Sparky he had come to know and be friends with. Linda too was worried about the little boy. He had become a shadow of his former mischievous self. 

*****

Ben Cartwright walked into the barn and seeing Blaze felt a pain in his heart. He supposed he should sell the little animal, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. The little horse had become such apart of the family that losing him and Sparky too was more than Ben could bear. He rubbed the little Pony’s ears and he nuzzled Ben. Ben gave him the small apple he had in his pocket. 

Adam walked in. “Pa, I miss the little mite. I miss his climbing up on the stall wall waiting for me to take him down and give him that little swat.”

”I know you do son. We all miss the little one, but he is in the hands of his father now and that is all we can do.”

Adam gave a big sigh. I know. I just wish it didn’t have to be this way.”

“I know Adam, I know.” Ben then reached out for his eldest son and drew him close to him and Adam allowed it knowing his father needed the closeness.

***

About a week and a half after Judge Wickerman awarded Sparky to Lyle he decided that now that his child was being quiet and compliant it was the time to leave. He talked to Mike Calahan, saying he was leaving as he had to move on. Mike recommended him to the green Backs mine. He didn’t say anything to Lyle about the boy living there.  
Lyle told Mike Calahan he had been very much aware of his son having lived there and probably would not be going to the Green Backs mine either. Lyle did not know however that his son owned the mine. 

Mike Calahan had sent the word out about the little boy’s plight and all the mines in the area were well aware of the circumstances. “Do you mind if I say good bye to Nicky? I’ve really become fond of the child. 

“No, I don’t mind at all.”

Mike Calahan sought out the little boy. He picked him up and whispered, “Nicky, I’ve alerted all the mines in the area to your circumstances. If things get too bad, all you have to do is tell the mine foreman and he will get in touch with me and I will let Mr. Cartwright know okay?”  
Nicky nodded his head. “You be a good boy for your Papa now do you hear?” Mike said out loud so Lyle could hear. 

“Yes Sir Mr. Calahan.” Sparky replied.

The next day Lyle and Sparky arrived at the Golden Nugget mine. Now this was more familiar to Lyle. The tents and cook fires. It looked more like the mining camps he was accustomed to. They were assigned to a site and a tent was erected . Lyle knew here no one would be questioning how he handled his son either. 

In the next two weeks Lyle saw his own child fading away right in front of him. Nicky ate a little, then went to his sleeping pallet and laid down and slept most of the day. He drank a bit of water, but was becoming terribly thin. He spoke little, only to reply respectfully to Lyle when he asked him a question or told him to do some chore. Lyle was becoming worried now. He couldn’t get the boy to play . When he told him to go out to play Sparky would just say, “No thank you Papa. I’m tired and want to lay down.” Then Sparky would go to his sleeping pallet and fall asleep. When Lyle would force the child outside he would sit on the grass and not move a muscle until he called him for his meal. He had no tantrums, asked nothing and just looked at people with those large sad grey eyes. 

Chapter 14 

One day Lyle realized that his son was ill. His face was an unhealthy shade of red and in his weakened condition Lyle was scared. He was afraid his child was going to die. 

When the doctor examined Nicky he said, “Mr. Gibson, this child is very ill. We also have a very big problem. He has no will to live. He has no will to do anything but exist. I’m afraid if he continues this way he will die, probably within the next Fourty-eight to seventy-two hours.”

Lyle was shocked. He didn’t want his little boy to die. He didn’t know what to do. Then he knew. The child had been pining away for days now for his other family. He was compliant only because he didn’t care whether he lived or died. Lyle made a very hard decision. He wrapped his son in a blanket, got up on his horse and headed to the Ponderosa.

***

Hoss looked up as he spied a lone rider coming down the trail. He, Adam and Little Joe had just finished the evening chores. As the rider got closer Hoss recognized it as Lyle Gibson and that he was carrying a blanket wrapped bundle. He turned to Little Joe, “Little Joe, you had better get Pa.”

As Ben stepped out onto the porch the man and his bundle came riding up.

“Hello Gibson. What brings you here? I thought you would never darken my doorstep again.”

Lyle had the grace to flush slightly. “Look Cartwright. My son is very sick. He has no will to live. I don’t want him to die. I realize now I was wrong to take Nicky away from the only family he has ever really known. I want you to take him back. I want you to make Nicky your son and help him to grow up to be a good man Cartwright.”

“You’re sure about this Gibson?”

“Yes.”

Ben reached up and took the blanket wrapped bundle from Lyle and was shocked. The child wrapped init was just a wisp of a boy now. He was so thin his bones stuck out and his ribs showed. He was terribly hot and he was dry as paper and his skin was flushed an unhealthy red color. Ben was afraid it was already too late. Sparky looked to be stepping through death’s door any moment. 

“Hop Sing!”

“Right here Mister Cartwright, no need to yell.”  
Hop Sing took the blanket wrapped bundle from him and hurried away. 

Ben turned to the man trying to rein in his rage. “Gibson, get the hell off that horse. What the hell did you do to that boy?”

Lyle made to turn and ride off, but Ben grabbed hold of one of his legs and pulled him off his mount. Lyle landed hard, but was up on his feet in an instant. Ben threw a roundhouse and sent the younger man down. Lyle landed hard on his backside in the dirt and just sat there rubbing his jaw.

“Get up Gibson, I’m going to beat you to a pulp!”

Lyle just looked up at Ben. “Look Cartwright, I know I deserved that, but I’m not going to fight you. I finally came to the realization that this is the best place for the boy. I won’t say I’m sorry, because that won’t fix any of the damage that’s been done.”

Ben eyed the younger man, then puttingout a hand to Lyle pulled him to his feet.  
“Well, Gibson, for Sparky’s sake I’m not going to wipe up the yard with you. One wrong move toward that boy though…”

“Yes Sir, I know. I’ll live to regret the day I was born.”

Well, then, why don’t you put up your horse and come inside. We’ll be having supper soon. As long as you leave Nicky alone, you’re welcome to eat and to stay as long as it takes for him to recover. I want for you to at least know that youngster is all right before you leave here forever.”

“You’re a good and generous man Ben Cartwright and I don’t deserve your compassion.”

“You’re right Lyle, but for the boy’s sake I’ll do this.”

Hop Sing brought Sparky up to the room he had use while living at the Ponderosa. He unwrapped the blanket from the child and shook his head seeing the boy’s extremely fragile condition. He was glad to see no bruises on the youngster. He decided a cool bath would be in order and wrapping Sparky back into the blanket took him down to the wash house. He filled the tub with enough cool water to immerse the little one and then unwrapping him and stripping him of his clothes dunked him in. It was the first reaction he had seen from the child. He moaned low and his large grey eyes flickered momentarily. He spoke softly to him in Cantonese and then when he was satisfied the boy had cooled proceeded to get a basin of warm water and washed Nicky thoroughly from head to toe, including his blonde hair. Once he was satisfied with this he brought Sparky up to the room, placed him in a night shirt that had once fit him well, but was now very large for him and tucked him into bed. 

Ben had sent Adam for Doc Martin and in the meantime Hop Sing had fed Sparky some willow bark tea and kept vigil. He knew he had to get fluids down the child and using baby bottles, continuously forced broth and water down Sparky. 

When Doc Martin arrived he looked at Lyle and was glad to see for once concern for the little boy on his face. Then he headed up the stairs. 

Ben and Lyle both shared a brandy while they waited for the doctor. Adam, Hoss and Little Joe kept giving Lyle hostile glances. Ben noticing this looked at his sons, “I think you three can find some chores in the barn that need doing. If there is any news I’ll come and let you know.”  
All three boys exchanged glances, but dared not disobey Ben and picked themselves up and left the house.

Lyle was a bit surprised at their obedience.

“Lyle, my boys all respect me and know what is expected of them. They are rewarded for good behavior as well as disciplined for poor behavior or poor choices. They know they are loved unconditionally.”

“That’s a great thing Ben.”

Ben eyed the younger man. He saw tears lurking behind his eyes. 

“I haven’t been the best father to my son Ben. The night I was Shang Hied I had left the house to go out and get drunk because I couldn’t stand his crying when he was a baby. I didn’t know how to handle an infant. The next five years were hell for me and the only thing that kept me going was the thought of my wife and child. When I arrived in San Francisco and found all traces of my family gone it was a terrible pain in my heart. When I found out Millicent Hamilton was dead and Sheriff Dan Long in Silver City was able to tell me where my son was I could do nothing but come to find my child and keep him as he was the only thing I had left of my life.”

Ben nodded incomplete understanding. It was a strong motivation for the young man. I had no idea that my son could be such a handful. He is stubborn and I had no idea how to handle him except for spanking him for everything. I never had a child before, I’ve not been around children much and I guess I’m a pretty lousy father.”

“Lyle, fatherhood is a learned process. You make a lot of mistakes in the beginning. I did too.”

“Nicky is such a rebellious child, his tantrums were more of what I had run away from when he was an infant. I couldn’t stand his crying. My own father didn’t tolerate crying, whining or pouting with me when I was growing up either. I got my backside warmed often. He especially didn’t tolerate any kind of temper tantrum either.”

“I see… that’s the only way you knew to handle Nicky.”

“Look Ben, it was a very hard decision for me, but I know deep in my heart that I’m not really cut out to be a father. Because of my ineptness I’ve caused serious harm to my child. For him to not have the will to live… that’s horrible.” Lyle let tears then slip down his handsome face. 

Ben felt for the young man. The guilt was killing him and he needed forgiveness.  
“Lyle, you have done the best you could. Without all the knowledge you needed you couldn’t have possibly have just jumped into being a father to a five-year-old, almost six-year-old child. Your son has many needs and it has been a challenge for even myself in the past year to bring him to a place where he felt secure and loved and ready to move on in his life. Now, well, I’m afraid this has set him back. If you want me to take him Lyle it has to be a permanent arrangement. You can’t come waltzing in here in another month, year, three or five years and expect to take the boy back. You need to be very sure this is what you want. Nicky needs permanency. He can’t be yanked around like this. AS you can see it seriously damages his emotional self as well as his spirit.”

“Yes, I can see that Ben. I will sign papers, whatever I need to to make sure my son remains with you and your family for the rest of his life.

Hop Sing came down stairs then and went into the kitchen. 

In a bit Paul came down as well. He looked at the two men. “You both may go up to see him. He is resting comfortably. He will need to continue to receive fluids and be cooled regularly as he still has a very high fever. I can’t guarantee he will progress much. We are doing the best we can for him. In his weakened condition it is the fever that I’m most concerned about as well as his lack of will.”

At this Lyle put his face in his hands and wept bitter tears. 

Ben guided the man to the leather chair, sat him down and handed him a handkerchief.  
Paul and Ben exchanged glances and between them were glad that the man wasn’t cruel and did have a good heart. He just hadn’t been cut out to be a parent to a child like Sparky. 

Chapter 15

“Adam, I hope Pa tosses that jerk right out on his ear!”

“Little Joe, you know Pa won’t do that.”

“I’m with Little Joe Adam, I think Pa should tan him like he did the little mite!”

“Now Hoss, you know that won’t happen either. Pa has too much compassion for others. After all, the man did bring the little mite back.”

Hoss snorted. “Yeah, on death’s door. A lot of good that does!”

“Yeah, just so we can bury him.”  
Little Joe was shocked when Adam gave him a hard swat on his backside. “Ow! Adam!”

“I don’t want to hear you say that ever again Little Joe, is that clear!”

“Yes Adam.” Little Joe rubbed the stinging spot on his behind. 

***

Once Lyle had finished crying Ben put a reassuring hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “Let’s go up and see how the little one is doing okay?”

“Yes.”

Ben and Lyle went upstairs. When they entered the room they were both frightened by the pallor and fragile condition of the child. He lay there very still, barely breathing. Ben went over and pushing back the hair from Nicky’s forehead planted a kiss on it. “Hey baby,” He glanced up at Lyle and Lyle nodded. “Papa loves you baby, come on, Papa wants you to open your eyes and look at me.”

Sparky stirred slightly. His eyes flickered, but did not open. Lyle touched his child’s face.  
“Oh baby, Papa is so sorry for treating you so harshly. Papa is going to let you stay with your Papa Ben and your brothers.”

Sparky stirred again. Then settled down into a deep sleep. Ben took up one chair on one side of the Bed and Lyle took up a chair on the other. Between the two fathers they took up the vigil. 

Hop Sing brought them each a tray of food and some more broth for the child. Ben and Lyle took turns feeding the bottle of broth to the little mite. 

Adam, Hoss, Little Joe and Paul Martin sat in the dining room eating the supper that Hop Sing had prepared. After a while Paul went back upstairs to see how the little child was faring

“How’s our little patient?”

“He seems to be sleeping.” Ben looked at Lyle.

“He stirred a little. We both are taking turns at talking to him and feeding him broth and water.”

“Very good. Make sure you are also giving him the willow bark tea. We want every possible resource at our hands to keep his fever down. He doesn’t have any body fat reserves to fight this. He needs nourishment to aid him in his recovery. If he does get better, gentlemen the child will be very weak for some time. He will need to build up his body mass again. I don’t believe that will be a very easy job as the boy isn’t a very big eater to begin with.”  
Ben and Lyle exchanged glances and grinned at each other both understanding this very well. 

“That’s another reason for me leaving him with you Ben. I’m a terrible cook.”

Ben laughed. “Well, if I didn’t have Hop Sing we would all starve if I had to be the one to feed my family.”. 

“Truer words were never spoken.”

Ben and Lyle looked at Paul and grinned. 

Sparky moaned and began to thrash and scream. Ben reached out and pulled the thrashing child into his lap, “Shh… Shh… Papa’s here, nothing bad is going to happen to you baby.”

Lyle watched Ben calm the child and felt ashamed at the way he had just shook him roughly, yelled at him and threatened to punish him. He realized the child couldn’t help having nightmares and He should have been more understanding. 

 

Ben looking over at the younger man plopped Sparky into his lap. “Cuddle him and speak softly to him Lyle.”  
Lyle tried this being a bit clumsy at it at first. Then he became more confident and rocked the fragile child in his arms. 

Ben smiled at the younger man. Sparky began to grow restless again and Lyle passed Sparky over to Ben. Ben again soothed him, then forced water down the child. Hop Sing had made up baby bottles and it made it easier for Ben to give liquids to the boy. 

When Sparky slept again Ben straightening his covers and plumping his pillows placed the little boy in bed again. 

Lyle and Ben kept vigil all through the long night. Sparky cried, screamed at times and thrashed in his delirium. 

Toward morning the child’s fever spiked. Ben brought Sparky downstairs and into the wash house and dumped him into the cold water in the tub. He hadn’t had any choice and the little boy convulsed from the high fever. Lyle was pale and frightened. Ben was grim as well. He was not going to allow the last spark of life to leave this child. Not if the good Lord would allow it. 

When it seemed the water was tepid He nodded toward Lyle and he emptied the tub. Ben handed the still hot youngster to his father and refilled the tub with cold water from the spring bringing buckets of it to the wash house. When he had drawn enough water He indicated to Lyle to place the little boy back in. Sparky let out little cries and Lyle, his heart breaking knowing he had caused this kept the child in the water despite his thrashing. 

When Ben believed the little mite was somewhat cooler he had Lyle bring him back to his bed while he went to prepare some more willow bark tea. Hop Sing was already bringing some out laced with honey. Ben took the warm brew, Hop Sing had made it so it was ready to feed the child, again placing it into a baby bottle for easier feeding. Ben marveled at this knowing that when the baby bottles had first come out in 1841, with Little Joe being born in 1842, Marie was very glad of it and had used them to feed Joseph when she had to be gone. 

Ben looked at the bottle of broth and fed it to the child. Lyle fed him water from another bottle and with the broth, water and tea they kept the little mite as full of liquids as was possible. 

That next night Sparky’s fever spiked again and again he convulsed. Ben was desperate. He could see little improvement. Lyle was looking haunted as well. Adam came in and shooed both father’s out of the room. “Hop Sing says you two need to come downstairs and eat, then you are both to go to bed and get some sleep. I will keep watch and Hoss and Hop Sing will also take turns. We will wake you if there is any change.” Adam taking both men by an arm escorted them out into the hall and shut the door behind them. 

Ben and Lyle looked at each other and then smiled. They had been effectively evicted and had just better do as they were told. 

Adam sat by the little boy. He felt his forehead. He was still warm. He glanced at the bottles of water, broth and tea sitting on the nightstand. Adam forced all three things down into his little brother’s mouth. Then he picked up one of the child’s books and began to read to him out loud. He kept a sharp eye out for anything that may needed to be tended to. 

When the little mite wet and soiled himself Adam changed and cleaned him. He fed him at fifteen minute intervals and read to him in between. 

In late afternoon Adam glanced up from the book he was reading to see a pair of large grey eyes looking at him. It startled him.  
“Hey there little brother, how are you?”

Sparky said nothing. He just looked at Adam. Adam gave him water from the bottle. Sparky drank and then turned his head when he wanted no more. Then he shut his large grey eyes and went back to sleep. Toward supper time he woke again. Adam fed him some broth and gave him more tea and water. 

“Adam?”

“Yes baby?”

“Is this heaven?”

“Sometimes, but you are in your room at the Ponderosa.”

“Oh.”

The child drifted off again. Adam went down the hall and woke Ben.

“Pa?”

“Yes Adam? Is he all right?””

He’s still running a fever, but he woke twice. Once early this after noon, but only for a moment. He was just looking at me with his large grey eyes, and then a few minutes ago. He asked if he were in heaven.”

Ben smiled. “Well I guess you could say the Ponderosa is a part of heaven.”

“That’s what I told him. Then he went back to sleep. He’s still feverish, but seems a bit better. Maybe you and Lyle want to take over for a while again?”

“Sure, let me get dressed.”

Ben and Lyle each sat to tend to and watch over the little child. Sparky began to rage with fever again, but this time he reached the crisis point. He broke into a sweat drenching his bed clothes as well as his nightshirt. Ben and Lyle changed him and made him comfortable and smiled at each other. The little boy was going to live, but he would need a lot of care still. 

Sparky woke and looked up to see both Ben and his father looking at him and he became a bit frightened. He didn’t know what to call Ben. He wanted to call him Papa, but he knew this would anger his father and cause him to be mad and spank him. He also didn’t want to hurt his Papa’s feelings by calling him Mr. Cartwright. He just looked from one to the other with trepidation. 

Ben seeing the child’s dilemma looked to Lyle to decide how he wanted to handle this. He wasn’t sure if the young man still wanted Ben to take the child permanently, or if he was going to change his mind now that Sparky was on the mend. 

Lyle looked at the small fragile child lying there in the bed and seeing his worried little face realized he had to make a decision and stick to it.  
“Nicky, Mr. Cartwright and me, we’ve been talking. I love you son and I want to do what is best for you. It is my belief that staying here with Mr. Cartwright and his sons and housekeeper is what would be best for you. You may call Mr. Cartwright Papa.”

Sparky looked at his father in puzzlement and then began to cry. Lyle didn’t know what to do. He looked to Ben for guidance. He indicated he should take the child into his arms and comfort him. 

Lyle picked up Sparky and put him in his arms and asked, “Nicky, what’s the matter?”

“You’re my Papa and you don’t want me anymore.” Sparky wailed.

“No, no baby. It’s because I love you that I want you to stay with the family you love and to be cared for. I haven’t been a very good Papa to you son.”

Sparky began to cry again. 

Looking at Ben Lyle placed the child in his arms and gave him a pleading look.

Ben snuggling the crying little boy in his arms held him tight and rocked him and soothed him by rubbing his back. When he stopped crying Ben addressed the youngster. “Nicky, I know you don’t understand all this and it’s okay if you call me Papa again.” He glanced at Lyle, “Why don’t you call Lyle Daddy and then you won’t have to worry about all this for now okay?”

“Okay.” The little boy said snuggling into Ben’s arms. 

Chapter 16 

Lyle took his son in his arms again. “Nicky, look at me son.”  
Sparky looked at his father. “Nicky, I love you very much. I know all this is very confusing, but now you will have two fathers. Your Papa Ben and me, your daddy. I realize you need the security of a family and I can’t give that to you. I’ve been mean to you and I’m sorry for that. I promise I won’t do that any more. You will live here with your Papa and your brothers and I will come to see you when I can. My way of life is no life for a child when you have such a good home right here.”

“Daddy? Do you really love me?”

“Yes son, I do.” Lyle had tears coursing down his face as he held his precious child. 

Nicky snuggled for the very first time close to his natural father. It broke Lyle’s heart, but he knew he was doing the very best thing he could for his son.

“Daddy, will you live here at the Ponderosa too?”

“No Nicky, I don’t think that would be a very good idea. I think maybe I’ll come back to  
work at the Silver Eagle mine so I can be close enough to come visit you when I want to.”

“Then I can visit you too?”

Lyle looked at Ben. Ben nodded. He would never keep a child from their natural parent if both wanted the relationship and it was safe for the child.

“Yes Nicky, you could come to visit me too.”

“Daddy, if I’m naughty will you still spank me?”

Again Lyle looked at Ben for guidance. Ben gave the younger man a stern look, then nodded slowly.

“Yes, when you deserve it, but not like I have been doing, not for just every little thing and not with a strap or anything else until you are quite a bit older and then only if it is deserved.”  
He glanced at Ben and Ben gave a slight nod. 

“Okay Daddy.” Sparky cuddled up to Lyle and fell asleep. Lyle laid him back in bed and tucked the little mite in. 

Adam came and spelled Ben and Lyle for a while.  
“Pa, I’ll watch over the little one for a bit.”

“Thank you Adam.”

Ben and Lyle went downstairs and having the great room to themselves Ben sat down on his chair and indicated the young man should take the chair opposite.  
“Lyle, I’m going to hold you to that promise you made to that little boy up there. If I ever see that child bruised the way he was that one night he showed up here I swear I’ll take you into the barn and tan you with a razor strap until you can’t sit for a month is that very clear?”

“Yes Sir, the younger man said hanging his head. 

“I hope you didn’t mind that I gave Sparky the term of ‘daddy’ to call you. He’s been calling me Papa for a long time and by own sons call me Pa, it would just make things less confusing.”

“No, sir, it was a great idea. I hope I can come back to work at the mine and that you don’t mind if Nicky and I continue to have a relationship.”

“I don’t mind as long as you support my rules and guidelines for the child.”

“I will, I promise.”

“I don’t want the boy spoiled and indulged. He’s really terrible if you let that happen. I know because I’ve already had the experience.” Ben went on to tell Lyle about what had happened back in the fall and how the Indians had brought Sparky home. He told him of how relieved he had been just to have the little mite back that he had not enforced the rules and the discipline and how out of hand Sparky had gotten. Then they discussed the nickname of Sparky that Ben had given the child. Lyle told Ben he didn’t like his child to have that as a nickname, but Ben explained how everyone who knew the child called him that and how it endeared everyone to him. If he didn’t like the name he didn’t have to use it. Ben would not be allowing the nickname to be used in school when the child attended either. Lyle said he understood and would tolerate others calling him Sparky, but that he himself would be addressing his child as Nicky or Nicholas.”  
Ben then talked to Lyle about everything that had happened to the child and what the root of the nightmares had been, the tantrum behavior and the child’s impulsiveness and everything else he could think of to tell him about his child. Ben wanted Lyle to know and understand everything about Sparky that he could. 

When Ben was through Lyle felt very guilty and remorseful. He certainly had not handled things right from the very beginning. He should have made the transition to his care a slower one and should have allowed Ben the courtesy of filling him in about his son, the man having been his parent for almost a year. Lyle felt a bit ashamed and told Ben so.

“Lyle, I understand your feelings, but I want you to know I might not have done anything differently had I been in your shoes when you first came here.”

“Thank you Ben.”

“Your welcome.”

With the two men having a new understanding between them they shared Sparky equally. Ben talked with Lyle about putting together a birthday party for the little one. Lyle was excited about this prospect. He had never been present at his own child’s birthday parties. Ben told him this was the first time the boy would actually be able to have a party on his birthday as he didn’t know when the child’s birthday was last year and when he found out it had been a few weeks after his birthday and prior to everything that had happened. He had put together a small party at that time. This time however the little boy had friends that could be invited and it would make it all the more fun. 

***

Sparky was gaining in strength. He was able to sit up now propped by his pillows. He slept a lot and that was good because it allowed him to heal, but now he was awake more and sleeping less and becoming restless.  
“Papa! I want to get out of bed! I’m tired of being in bed all the time! It’s boring!”

“I know Sweet Pea, but Doc Martin says you have to stay in bed a little while longer.”

“No! I don’t want to !”

Ben sighed. He smiled to himself though. Sparky was little by little becoming his usual Sparky self.  
“I know you’re bored and I know that you want to get up. When Doc Martin comes to see you again we’ll ask okay?”

“No! I want to get up now!” Sparky made a move to climb out of the bed. He was stopped short when Lyle said, “Nicky, you move out of that bed and you’ll find my hand across your bottom.”

Sparky looked up at Ben. Ben just had a stern look on his face. The little boy glanced at Lyle and seeing his natural father having an annoyed look on his face settled back onto the bed. 

‘Having two fathers is no fun!’

Ben’s eyes supported Lyle and Lyle felt the support and was grateful. 

In a few days Doc Martin came and pronounced that Sparky was well enough now to be able to resume his normal activities. If he was seen tiring however he should be put down for a nap. 

Both fathers looked at each other and grinned. They had a feeling they would both be kept very busy for the next little while. 

***

Sparky wandered out to the barn where Adam was working. “Hi there little one. How are you feeling today?”

“Okay Adam. What are you doing?”

“Just fixing some boards that have rotted out in the wall.”

“Oh.”  
Sparky wandered over to Blaze’s stall. He attempted to climb up on the wall, but didn’t yet have the strength to do this. Getting frustrated he kicked the stall. Adam hearing this glanced over and saw Sparky looking very upset. 

Lyle had wandered into the barn. He stayed back wanting to watch the interaction between Adam and his son. 

“Sparky! Stop that. You know better than to kick the wall of the stall!”

“I want to get up on the wall and can’t!”

“Well, little one, you know you’re not supposed to be up there by yourself anyway don’t you?”

“I don’t care! I want to get up there!”

Adam went over to the little mite and picked him up and looked him in the eye. “Sparky, you stop having a tantrum right now little boy!”

Sparky, looking into Adam’s eyes and seeing the stern expression stopped immediately. Then he looked very sad. Adam hugged the little boy and then gave him a swat on his backside with just enough sting to let the child know that Adam was still willing to continue their little ritual even if Sparky couldn’t quite climb up on the stall yet. 

“Ow! Adam!”

“That’s what you were looking for wasn’t it little one?”  
Sparky smiled at Adam then rubbed the still stinging spot on his bottom. “Yes Adam.”

Adam hugged Sparky tight and kissed him on the forehead. Then he tickled him making the child giggle and laugh. 

Lyle observing this smiled. The young man was very good with the youngster. He had known exactly what to do and what the boy needed. He sighed and wished he himself could have known that. 

When Sparky saw his father he cried “Daddy! Adam swatted me!”  
Lyle hid his smile then. “Hmm… what did you do that he swatted you?”

“Uhm… I kicked Blazes stall and had a temper tantrum.”

Lyle almost wanted to laugh at the contrite expression on his son’s face. “Sounds like you deserved the swat Adam gave you then.”

Sparky grinned. “I guess so Daddy.”

Adam brought the little one over to Lyle and placed him in his arms. “Lyle, I think you might want this little package.”

”You’re very right Adam, I certainly do want this little package!” Lyle tickled Sparky then and patted him lightly on his bottom.”

Daddy! Don’t do that!”

“If you behave naughty I’ll do more than pat your little backside young man.”

Lyle became anxious when the fear flickered in his child’s eyes, but felt a bit better when the fear left his son’s eyes when Sparky saw Lyle smiling at him. The man realized it was going to take a very longtime for his child to trust him to physically discipline him without hurting him . 

Lyle put Sparky down and the little boy ran back to Adam and Adam picked him up and cuddled him. He recognized the little boy had been frightened momentarily by what his father had done, patting his bottom and what the man had said to him. Adam also knew that Lyle had promised not to hurt Sparky like he had done before and was confident the man had only meant that the child would get swatted in the manner he deserved for poor behavior just like Pa or himself might do. Adam grinned at Lyle. “I guess this little one knows that he had better try his best to be good when both his fathers are around to have a piece of his hide. Right Sparky?”

Sparky ducked his head into Adam’s shoulder and Adam patted his back and when the little mite looked up at him smiled down at him. Sparky knew then that nothing bad would happen to him while he was at the Ponderosa. 

Chapter 17

Adam put the little mite down then and said, Sparky, why don’t you show Blaze to your Daddy. I don’t think he’s met your pony yet.

“Okay Adam.”

Sparky went up to Lyle and took his hand. “Daddy, this is Blaze and this is where he lives.”

“I see Nicky, Blaze looks like a very nice pony.”

“He is Daddy, he’s a hero too! He saved me from being drowned when I rode out to the mine by myself when I wasn’t supposed to. Papa, Adam and Hoss came to get me and when we were crossing a stream a whole bunch of water came and washed us all away. Blaze saved me by pushing me into a bunch of willows by the bank and Papa and Adam fished me out. Blaze got very sick and Papa almost had to put him down, but Hoss and Hop Sing saved him and I love him very much Daddy.”  
Lyle had heard the story from Ben while Sparky was so sick. He reached out and stroked the little pony’s nose and began to realize even more how much damage he had done to this child by just uprooting him from all he cared about and knew. He smiled down at Nicky, but kept kicking himself over and over. 

 

After a while Adam and Lyle went back up to the house with Sparky in tow. Once in the house Sparky went over to his toy box and began to play. Ben looked up as they entered and smiled and went back to his books. Sparky ran over to Ben’s desk and tried to grab at a pencil that he saw there.  
“No Nicholas, you can’t have that pencil.”

“But Papa, I want to write and practice my letters!”

“Then go upstairs and get your slate and work at the dining table.”

“No! I want paper and a real pencil!”

“Nicholas, I said no.”

“Papa! You’re being mean! I want a pencil and some paper!”

Ben looked the child in the eye. “Little boy I would say your are getting close to having a tantrum. I think perhaps it’s time for you to go upstairs and take a nap.”

“No, I don’t want to!”

Lyle was watching this and was tempted to swat that boy’s backside good for him for acting that way. He watched though staying out of it to see how Ben would handle his child’s misbehavior.

Ben laid down what he had been working on and leaning down scooped up the little boy and headed upstairs with him. Lyle followed. When Ben got to the little mite’s room he set him on the bed, removed his shoes and then laid him in the bed after drawing the bed clothes back. Then he tucked him up and sat on the bed while Sparky scowled at Ben.  
“Papa, that wasn’t fair!”

“Maybe not little one, but I want you to take a nap now.”

“I don’t want to!”

“It doesn’t matter what you want young man. You will at least rest. You will stay in bed.”

Sparky then began to cry, but Ben ignored the tears knowing them for what they were to manipulate him into giving in. When Sparky stopped crying Ben wiped his tears and washed his face and stroked the hair from his head. Then he flipped the boy onto his stomach and began to rub his back in soothing circles and in short order the boy was sound asleep. 

Lyle marveled at Ben’s patience. He would have long ago swatted the boy’s backside good for him. This just showed him once again he wasn’t equipped to deal with a child as difficult as his son. He felt a bit sad. 

Ben noticing Lyle’s sadness put a hand on his shoulder. “Remember Lyle, I’ve had plenty of experience raising three boys and then spending a year with this little guy.”

“I know Ben, but the more I see you and your boys with Nicky the more I realize how wrong I was to just rip the child from this loving and caring home into a world of total unknowns and harshness. The more I see the more convinced I am that Nicky belongs here with you and your family Ben.”

Ben said nothing more. The two men just left the child’s room and went back downstairs. 

***

A few days later Lyle rode into town and met with Oscar Randolph and Sheriff Coffee.  
“You are certain about this Mr. Gibson. Once you have relinquished your rights to your son and give them over to Mr. Cartwright you will not be able to reclaim the boy at any time.”

“Yes Mr. Randolph, I’m very sure. My son deserves a loving and stable home. Mr. Cartwright and his family love the child and he loves them. I’ve seen for myself the amount of loving patience they show him, the encouragement, the discipline and the fact they know what he needs when he needs it and give it to him without reservation. Yes, they have the material things any child would want, but it is more the emotional things that I’ve seen and found myself lacking in being able to provide and that little boy does not need any more grief in his short life.”

“You’re certain you want Ben Cartwright to both adopt and have permanent full custody of your child?”

“Yes. Nicky knows I’m his father, but Mr. Cartwright is his ‘Papa’.” 

“Okay then I will draw up the papers and when Judge Wickerman comes back to town we’ll have him hear this case and sign the papers.”

“Just let me know when that happens. I’ll be at the Silver Eagle mine.”

When Lyle returned from town he told Ben what he had done and that when the judge came he would have another hearing and once the judge signed the papers Nicky would be Ben’s for all time and eternity.

When Lyle got ready to leave for the Silver Eagle mine Ben and Sparky accompanied  
him. “Daddy, I want all my friends at the mine to know what is going on.”

“I understand Nicky. We can explain it all and you’ll have your friends again.”

When they got to the mine Mike Calahan looked up a little surprised.  
“Hi Mike, You remember Mr. Gibson?”

“Yes Sir Mr. Cartwright and little Nicky there.”

“Yes, well, things have changed again. Nicky is going to stay with me now permanently. Mr. Gibson may work here at the mine for as long as he wants to. Nicky may visit him while he’s here visiting his friends or with me. He is not to be alone with Mr. Gibson.”

Lyle raised an eyebrow at this, but then understood and said nothing more. 

“Okay Mr. Cartwright. I’ll bunk him in with all the other single men.”

“Very good.”

“Papa?”

“Yes little one?”

“May I go see Gregory and Christopher?”

“Go ahead. If they are in school you’ll have to be very quiet and follow the rules of the schoolroom remember.”

Yes Papa.”  
Sparky ran off to the school and both Ben and Lyle watched him and smiled. 

After seeing that Lyle was settled in Ben reminded him of Sparky’s birthday party that would be three weeks from Saturday and Lyle grinned. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world Mr. Cartwright.”

“Lyle, you can call me Ben you know.”  
The younger man flushed. “Yes Ben.”

Sparky came out with the other children at recess and seeing Ben and Lyle together ran up to them. 

“Sparky, you may visit with your friends during their recess, but then we need to go.”

“Okay Papa.”

Sparky ran back to the children.

“Nicky, what’s going on?”

“I’m going to get to stay with Papa Ben for always. I won’t have to stay with my daddy anymore. I can be called Sparky again too.”

“Wow Sparky, you sure have gone through a lot.”

“Yes Gregory, I was really sick so my daddy brought me back to my Papa and now I get to stay there for always.”

“Sparky hasn’t all this been a bit confusing?”

“Yes Christopher, but my daddy Lyle is my daddy, but my Papa, Mr. Cartwright is my real Papa.”

The boys played together and Lyle watching saw his little boy happy for the first time. He wasn’t even this happy when they lived here and Nicky could be with his friends all the time. 

Ben approached Barry Walker and Ron Samuels about their sons being able to attend Sparky’s birthday party. He told him both families were invited and to bring all the children. 

When they got home Sparky wandered into the barn again. He tried again to get up on Blaze’s stall wall and hanging from the top of it, still unable to pull himself up became frustrated. He again dropped to the ground and kicked the wall in frustration. Adam seeing and hearing this went over and picked up the little boy and gave him a stinging smack on his backside. “I told you not to kick the stall Sparky.”

“Ow! Adam! I’ll kick that wall until I can climb up on it again!”

Adam hid a grin. “Then I’ll smack your bottom for doing it until you climb up there again and then I’ll give you a swat for being up there as well.”

Sparky looked up at Adam for a moment, then grinned. Adam tousled his hair affectionately. 

Chapter 18 

Several days later Ben came riding into the yard with Adam and Hoss and was surprised and a bit shocked at the sight that greeted him. Sparky had managed to get Blaze out of the barn, bridled him and was attempting to have him pull his wagon along by him hanging onto the pony’s reins while he sat in the wagon. Blaze was going along at a pretty good clip when the wagon hit a rough spot and tipped over spilling Sparky out onto the ground. The surprised look on the little boy’s face was priceless. All three Cartwright’s rushed over to him.  
“Sparky, are you all right?”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky said dusting himself off. I must have hit a rough spot.”

“Little boy, what you were doing was very dangerous!”

“But Papa, it wasn’t any different than when the big horses pull the wagon!”

“It certainly is, the horses are in harness and traces and are hooked up properly to the wagon Sparky. Not like this!” Ben indicated Sparky’s makeshift contraption. 

Adam hid a grin. Even he wouldn’t have thought of something like this when he was Sparky’s age. An almost six-year-old hooking up his pony to his wagon to pull him.  
“Adam, will you please get those reins and remove the bridle and take care of Blaze?”

“Yes Pa.”  
Adam captured the pony’s reins and walked him into his stall and removed the bridle with it’s long reins. Then he groomed the animal and settled him down for the night. When he was finished with this he also took care of Sport and Buck for his father. 

Hoss picked up Sparky’s wagon and brought it into the house. 

Ben was at his wits end. He didn’t quite know what to do about this. What Sparky had done hadn’t hurt anyone or caused any harm to either the child or the pony, but he didn’t want him trying anything like this again.  
Ben bent down and scooped up the little one and carried him into the house and up to his room. Placing the child on his bed Ben said sternly, “Nicholas, I don’t want to see you ever doing that again is that understood?”

“Yes Papa, but why? It was fun to have Blaze pulling my wagon.”

“Because you could have gotten hurt, you didn’t have things set up properly.”

“Oh.”

Ben smiled to himself at the little “oh” that his baby son had used to reply. The child was becoming more adjusted again and Ben was glad for it. If he was again getting into mischief and not being a shadow of a boy he guessed he couldn’t really complain.  
“Nicholas, if I ever catch you doing that again I will spank you is that clear?”

“Yes Papa.”

“Okay then, you may come back downstairs.”

Sparky got to his knees and threw himself into Ben’s arms giving him a big hug and Ben returned it. 

Hoss went back out to the barn to take care of Chub and seeing Little Joe now there bedding down Cochise and Adam telling him about Sparky and what he had done got a great idea.  
“Hey you two, how about helping me to fix up that little pony cart that’s in the back of the barn? Little Joe you used to ride in it and drive your pony when you weren’t too much older than Sparky. We can paint it and make up the harness we need to hook Blaze up to it properly and Adam, you can teach him how to drive it.”

“You know Hoss that would be a great birthday gift for the little one.”

“Adam, what would Pa say about it? Sparky isn’t quite strong enough to drive is he?”

“Well, I’m not too sure about that Little Joe, he was hanging onto the reins pretty well when Blaze was pulling his wagon.”

Hoss, Little Joe and Adam all decided they would work on this project together and it would be a surprise. They weren’t going to worry about what Pa said about it. 

***

Sparky’s birthday dawned bright and warm. Adam, Little Joe and Hoss had finished the pony cart and the harness and traces that went with it. They had tried it out with Blaze when Pa and Sparky weren’t around. Little Joe had painted the little cart, painting it a bright blue. He painted the wheels a bright yellow too. Adam had drawn and painted blaze and Cochise on one side and Sport and Chub on the other. He painted a picture of Buck on the back. They kept the cart hidden at the back of the barn so it couldn’t be seen. 

The hands had all been invited to share in the celebration and so they too wanted to do something nice for the little boy and so devised a swing that had been painted red and now hung by new rope from a tree at the side of the house. 

Sparky had begged Ben to take him to the mine so he Could meet his friends and ride back with them and Ben allowed it because it was after all Sparky’s special day. 

After saddling up the pony and his horse Ben plopped the little boy onto his pony and they set out for the mine. 

When Ben and Sparky were gone Hop Sing directed the boys and hands in setting up everything for the party. 

When Sparky and Ben arrived at the Silver Eagle mine the Samuels and Walkers along with Lyle were about ready to go. Mike Calahan greeted Ben and the child. 

“Well now, how is everything going? You look like you’re doing better Nicky.”

“I am Mr. Calahan.”

Mike walked up to the little one and snatching him off his pony threw the little mite over his shoulder and announced, “Birthday spanks! Anyone want to give this little boy his birthday spanks?”  
He walked up to Larry Cord and he gave Sparky six light smacks on his bottom and one a bit sharper to “grow on”. Then Mike presented his bottom to Jerry Robinson who went through the same ritual. Sparky pretended to protest and to want to get down from Mike’s shoulder, but he wouldn’t let him. After circulating around the camp Mike administered his own birthday spanking to the boy and plopped him back on his pony. Sparky gave them all a great big grin. 

Lyle along with the other two families set out for the Ponderosa. The Samuels and the Walkers rode in a wagon driven by Barry and Lyle rode his horse alongside Sparky and Ben. 

In the meantime Sally Robinson along with her father Jake arrived. Lem, John, Sam and Jim Hicks and his wife Sarah. The Devlins and Ray and Nancy Pruitt , with their son Seth also came along with Roy Coffee and Paul Martin. 

When the little group arrived Sparky was surprised by the colorful streamers that were strung around everywhere giving the yard a festive air. Barry and Ron began to help the children and ladies down and Sparky in his excitement went to dismount from Blaze by himself. Adam catching the movement from the corner of his eye strode over and grabbing the little boy by the waist administered a very sharp swat to his backside.  
“Ouch! That hurt!”

“Nicky, you know you’re not supposed to dismount without someone helping you!”

“Oooh! Yes Adam, I forgot.” Nicky rubbed his backside where Adam had swatted him for real. Tears lurked behind those large grey eyes and Adam hugged the little mite. “I just don’t want you to get hurt, especially on your birthday Sweet Pea.”

Sparky smiled at his big brother then. Adam set the little boy down on the ground and  
Hoss came up and took Blaze to take care of for the little mite. 

Sally, Gregory and Christopher ran off to play. Brian and Hoss got together and Danny and Little Joe also got together with Mitch Devlin and Seth Pruitt. Adam and Pete Devlin got together too. Ricky Walker made a bee line for Sparky. Barry catching this out of the corner of his eye caught up with his youngest son and administering several swats to his backside said, “Young man, you had better not push Nicky down on his birthday. If you do I’ll bare your bottom and set it on fire little one do you understand?”

“Yes Papa.”

Barry gave the little boy over to his wife and little Sparky stood there looking at everyone having fun. Barry could see how fragile the boy had become. He wasn’t yet the robust child he had been earlier in the Spring. 

Sparky joined Christopher, Gregory and Sally and they played for a time. 

Lyle observed his child being happy and playing among his friends. It led him to know even more so in his heart that he was doing the right thing for his child. He blinked back tears of joy in that his child was so loved an cared for. 

Sparky was tiring and started to become argumentative. “Gregory! That’s mine!”  
Sparky tried to grab a stick the children had been using to hit at hard dirt clumps.

“It isn’t Sparky, I was using it before you were!”

Ben hearing the argument strode over to the children. “Sparky, I think you need to take a nap. You look tired little one.”

“I’m not tired and I don’t need any old nap! I’m not a baby!”

“Nicky, just by your behavior it tells me you need a nap.”

“I’ll be good, don’t make me take a nap Papa.”

“Sorry little one, it’s nap time for you. You want to enjoy the rest of your birthday party don’t you?”

“Yes Papa.”

Ben just picked the child up and brought him to his room and sitting him on the bed took off his shoes and then pulled the quilt up over him. Then he rubbed his back and within minutes Sparky was sound asleep. 

Chapter 19

Ben looked up to see Lyle in the doorway.

“He’s asleep?”

“Yes. He’s had a pretty long day already and a long day to go yet.”

“How did you know he needed to take a nap?”

“Because he was becoming argumentative which would have escalated into a temper tantrum. He’s pretty predictable that way.”

“The more I see the boy with you and your boys the more I know I’m making the right decision by entrusting Nicky to your care for the rest of his life.”

“Thank you Lyle.”

Ben and Lyle went back outside to join the guests. Paul seeing Ben and Lyle walked over. “How is Nicky?”

“He’s asleep now. I think he’ll stay that way for a while.”

Paul smiled. “He sure is a cute little one. I just can’t help feeling a bit protective toward him.”

“His mother was very petite. She had a very hard time delivering him. For a while we thought we would lose them both.” Lyle informed Paul

“Very often very small women do.”

“The doctor in San Francisco said it was only that Nicky was premature that saved them both. Him being so small, they were able to deliver him. Had he been any larger the outcome wouldn’t have been so joyous.”

“I’m sure you’re right. He sure doesn’t like being so small though. Every time an older child calls him ‘a baby’ he turns around and punches them, starting a fight.”

“Well, I’m really trying to stop that behavior. It doesn’t allow him to interact well with other children and will cause him major trouble in school. He got a taste of the paddle at the Silver Eagle mine school for that already.”

Lyle raised an eyebrow at that. He hadn’t known about his son getting paddled at school, or for that matter even attending the school. Lyle had not sent him when they were at the Silver Eagle mine, thinking he was still too young for that. Ben seeing his inquiring look told Lyle of the few days Sparky had spent in school prior to Christmas and about the observations Miss Travis had had. Ben also shared with Lyle the experiences that Sparky had had with Adam when he had begun to teach Sparky and work with Little Joe on his school work during the winter months when they had been snow bound. He also shared with Lyle the progress Sparky had made and how now he was able to write fairly legibly and how the child could read and could also do some arithmetic. Ben had not thought to tell Lyle about his son’s experiences with school and learning when he had been filling him in about Nicky when they had had their talk a while back. It had not crossed his mind at the time. 

Lyle was surprised. His son had not displayed this ability at all while he had stayed with him. The only thing he had been was belligerent, stubborn and trouble with a capital “T”. 

Sparky woke and rubbed his eyes. He was still tired, but wanted to go back downstairs to his party. He sleepily picked up his shoes and in stocking feet went down the stairs to find someone who could help him to tie them. 

Hoss and Brian were in the great room playing a game of checkers when Sparky made his way down the stairs. Hoss hearing little footsteps on the stairs looked up to see his still sleepy looking little brother coming down.  
“Excuse me for a moment Brian, I think I need to send a sleepy little brother back to bed.”

Brian looked up at the sleepy little boy making his way down the stairs. 

Hoss stepped up the stairs and picking up Sparky brought him back to his room. 

“Hoss! What are you doing!?”

“Putting you back to bed little one. You look like you’re ready to fall asleep right on the stairs.”

“Hoss, I’m not tired!” Sparky claimed and then yawned, stretched and rubbed his eyes. 

“Well little brother, if that doesn’t look like tired I’m not sure what is then.” Hoss pulled back the covers, plumped up Sparky’s pillow and tucked the little mite back into bed. He brushed the little boy’s blonde hair back from his forehead and rubbed his back and soon the little one was again fast asleep.

Hoss came back downstairs and Brian was grinning at him. “He’s a little pistol isn’t he?”

“Yeah, but he’s my little pistol and I’ll take him any day.”

“Give you much trouble about going back to bed?”

“Nope, just picked him up, tucked him in, rubbed his back for a bit and he was out again.”

The two boys resumed their checker game.

Outside the other children played and Ricky seeing Sparky’s new red swing ran over to play on it. Linda, knowing it was one of Sparky’s birthday presents which he hadn’t had an opportunity to see or know about yet grabbed her son up and put him in her lap. 

“Mama! I want to play on the swing!”

“You can’t sweetie. It’s one of Sparky’s birthday presents and he hasn’t had a chance to see it or play on it yet himself.”

“I want to go on it Mama!”

“No. That is final Ricky. If you carry on I will spank you and then put you down for a nap do you hear?”

Ricky pouted, but didn’t say anything more knowing his mother would do exactly as she said. He kept an eye on the swing though. Linda brought Ricky to his father and told Barry what Ricky had been doing and what had been promised him if he continued to carry on. She asked him to keep an eye on him so he didn’t get on the swing. 

“Okay, Linda, I’ll keep an eye on little mister mischief here.” Barry tossed his large little boy up in the air and caught him easily Barry being a huge man himself. Ricky loved it when his Papa and brothers played with him this way. 

 

Little Joe, Danny, Mitch and Seth played down by the duck pond skipping stones and wrestling around playfully on the ground all getting dirty. 

Christopher, Gregory and Sally played tag and took turns hitting dirt clods with a stick. Jake had brought Sally dressed in jeans and a shirt so she could play with the boys without worrying about getting her dress ruined. He could also take her over his knee easier if needed. 

Ben, Ron, Barry, Lyle, Jake, Paul, Roy, Jim, Lem, Sam , Ray and George all sat at a table talking about mining, logging, ranch business, catching up on town activities and overall enjoying the time together. It was a rare opportunity for the men to get together this way. 

The women, Linda Walker, Joyce Samuels, Mary Devlin, Sarah Hicks and Nancy Pruitt sat at another table well away from the men, but closer to the playing children, visited as well sharing recipes, sewing techniques and child rearing practices.  
Linda looked up at the other ladies and said, “I wish I could get my son Ricky to stop pushing down children smaller than himself. Poor Sparky is a target for him every time. Although he’s older than Ricky, my son is certainly quite a bit larger than the little tyke.”

“Yes, the child did not fare well while with his father.” Joyce glanced quickly toward Lyle Gibson.

“He was pretty harsh with the little one.” Linda confirmed.

“You can’t just rip a child out of a loving family and then just think he’ll be a well behaved well adjusted child. Particularly with the background of that little boy. He was treated so cruelly.” Mary Devlin observed.

“You’re right Mary Nancy supported. 

“He looks so thin, a good wind could blow him away.” Sarah noticed. 

“Well, Sarah Sparky being a young child who was slight to begin with being so seriously ill, it stands to reason he’d be so thin now.”

“Yes, but I hate to see it. He was so robust before…” She trailed off knowing the other women would get her meaning.

“Yes, he’s a poor eater too. Many times Ben has to put the little boy in his lap and feed him more so he’d eat enough.”

“Well Mary, that’s because of his time at the mine. He just wandered from cook fire to cook fire to eat and wasn’t fed much either I’m sure.” 

“That’s horrible Joyce, I can’t imagine a four year old child having to live that way.”

“Well Nancy, I know it’s horrible, but at least the little one survived. It’s a hard life being a miner and the families don’t always fare well either. I’m just so grateful we are at the Silver Eagle and that Ben Cartwright is a caring man and makes sure we are taken care of to the best of his ability.”

“Yes, Linda, Ben certainly is a very generous and caring man. He lives his Christian faith and is well respected for that by everyone.” Sarah stated.  
All the women nodded in agreement. 

Chapter 20

The women working together turned toward what Linda could do about Ricky pushing smaller children down. 

“I spank him every time and even put him in the corner when I can. I’ve used the hairbrush and the switch too. Barry has even spanked him on his bare bottom a couple of times and it just does no good.”

“I really don’t think he’s going to stop until either he grows out of it or a child like Sparky really lights into him and shows him that even though a child is smaller he can’t bully them.”

“I know Mary, and I know Ben doesn’t want that to happen, at least not with Sparky because he is already so touchy and short tempered.”

“Well, we’ll just have to keep a sharp eye on the boy and intercede so he doesn’t get the chance to push Sparky down. It wouldn’t take much now that he’s so fragile looking.” Joyce stated.

Linda sighed knowing this. “I know Joyce, but I would really hate to see it come down to that. You know Ben will punish Sparky for fighting even if it was Ricky who started it.”

“Well, if it happens today we will present a united front to protect the boy. Ben won’t punish Sparky if all five of us intercede on the little mite’s behalf.”

“That’s a good Idea Nancy.”

“Yes, I don’t think Ben would want all of us women mad at him at the same time, or mad at our husbands because he wouldn’t listen to us.” Mary Devlin announced with a grin and all the other ladies laughed. 

Ben glanced over at the women and wondered what they were up to. They had that look about them that Ben recognized from his own wives. His attention was again brought back to the male conversation and he didn’t pay them any further attention.

Sparky woke again and this time he was full of energy. He was hungry too. He climbed out of bed picked up his shoes and walked downstairs to see who he could find to help him with his shoes. Hoss and Brian were no longer playing checkers and Sparky heard Hop Sing in the kitchen. He wandered in. 

“What do birthday boy want in Hop Sing’s kitchen?”

“Help me with my shoes please Hop Sing?”

“Little boy sit.” Hop Sing indicated the chair. He put the little boy’s shoes on and then said, “Little boy learn today to tie shoes. Old enough now to learn.”

“Hop Sing, I want to go out to play!”

“After boy learns how to tie shoes. Hop Sing teach like older brothers. Very simple and little boy learn fast.”

“Okay Hop Sing.”

Hop Sing proceeded to teach Sparky to tie his shoes. He learned fast as Hop Sing was very patient showing him each step of the way how to do this task. When Sparky successfully tied both his shoes Hop sing nodded with satisfaction.  
“Hop Sing know boy learn fast. Boy will sit now and eat a little something, then may go outside to join party.”

Sparky wanted to protest, but he was hungry. Hop Sing placed a half sandwich of roast beef in front of the child with a glass of milk. Hop Sing then did something that surprised Sparky. He took some chocolate, melted it and then stirred it into the child’s glass of milk. “Little boy drink. Little boy like, Hop Sing make special for birthday.”

Sparky sipped the chocolate milk and found that he indeed liked it. He drank all his milk and ate the half sandwich too. 

“Very good. Little boy go outside now and join family. Birthday dinner ready in a little while.”

Sparky ran outside and right up to his Papa.  
“Papa! Hop Sing taught me to tie my shoes see?” The child stuck out his foot for Ben so he could see the tied laces.

“Very good Sparky! Hop Sing taught your brothers how to do this too and you did very well.”

“That’s what Hop Sing said too! Papa, Hop Sing put chocolate in my milk too!”

Ben grinned. Hop Sing had done that for the boys when they were little too and was glad the child enjoyed this as well. He was also glad to hear the youngster had had something to eat. He needed to eat more. He also knew Hop Sing wouldn’t over feed the child.  
“Well Sparky, looks like you are becoming a big boy now that you’re six and all.”

“Yes Papa!”

“Well then, let me show you something special the hands did for you for your birthday Sparky.”

Sparky’s little friends seeing him come out of the house and go up to his Papa ran up to Sparky as well. “Sparky are you better now?”

“Yes Gregory, I’m okay now. I guess I must have been really tired. I woke up and tried to come downstairs, but my brother Hoss picked me up and put me back to bed.”

Ben raised an eyebrow at this. He had not known Sparky had tried to come downstairs and that Hoss had put him back to bed. 

“Well, come on over here to the tree on the side of the house Sparky.”

Lyle had also followed Ben and had heard Sparky tell him about Hoss putting him back to bed. Lyle again knew he was doing the right thing. When his little boy saw the red swing his eyes lit up and he ran toward it and sat down.

“Papa! A swing! Just for me!”

“Yes little one, just for you. Are you going to share it with your little friends?”

“Yes Papa, but I want to try it first.”

“By all means baby, you’re entitled to. We have been keeping everyone else away because you hadn’t seen it yet.”

“Thank you Papa.”

Sparky began to swing. He had a little trouble getting going so Gregory stepped behind and gave him a little push and before long Sparky was holding on tight and swinging as high as he could. 

“Sparky, be careful, not so high son.”

“I’m all right Papa! I like to swing high! I can see everything from up here!”

Ben began to wonder if letting Sparky have a swing had been such a good idea after all, but decided he couldn’t keep his son wrapped in cotton and protect him from all the things in life he could experience that were both good and bad. 

Lyle watched his son and the sunny smile on his face warmed his heart. The child didn’t smile enough and he looked so adorable this way, animated, excited, eyes sparkling and happy. Not sad and dejected lying on his bed or sitting sadly on the ground not playing or doing the things little boys needed to do. Tears came to his eyes, but he brushed them away. He stood and watched his son for a while longer, then went back and joined the men. 

The four children worked out how each would be able to have a turn to swing and they had fun.  
Ben feeling secure that the child was enjoying himself went back to the men. He had positioned himself so he could still watch Sparky and the other children playing on the swing.  
Something unusual caught the corner of Ben’s eye and when he turned his head to look felt his heart pound. Sparky was standing on the swing, his little feet straddling Sally Robbins who was sitting on the swing and they were swinging together higher and higher. Ben held his breath and Jake then seeing his daughter and Sparky swinging together smiled. When he caught Ben’s look of horror grinned. “Don’t be such an old hen  
Ben. The children are fine. I’ve seen them do this on the swing at the schoolyard too. As long as they hang on it’s perfectly safe.”

Ben smiled sheepishly and the other men chuckled at his over protectiveness of the child.  
Secretly, Lyle was glad that Ben had such concern for the boy’s safety. 

When the children tired of the swing they ran of to play tag again and Ricky wanted to play too. The children explained to him how the game was played and soon the young boy was running and tagging other children too. His large size allowed him to compete with older children easier than even Sparky. At one point Ricky went to tag Sparky and instead of tagging him gave him a hard shove and the youngster landed hard on the ground. 

Sparky was stunned. Then a white hot rage over took him. The little boy jumped up and gave Ricky a very hard shove which to Ricky’s surprise landed him right on his backside. Then Sparky was all over the boy like a fly on honey. He punched him, jumped on him and before he could do any real damage, because fortunately for Ricky Sparky was not at his full weight or strength, Ben pulled the little spitfire off the younger boy containing him. 

“Papa! Let me go! I’m going to kill him! This is going to be the last time he ever pushes me down again!”

“Nicky, stop this right now!”

“No! I won’t! Let me down!” Sparky was hysterical, crying hard and fighting Ben for all he was worth. 

Hoss came up to Ben and taking the little bundle of pure adrenalin contained him so he wouldn’t hurt himself or anyone else and carried Sparky up to his room. 

Chapter 21

Linda and Barry were both embarrassed and angry with their youngest child.  
“Ben, I’m sorry. I’m going to make very certain this will never happen again. This child needs to be taught a serious lesson. May I borrow your barn for a little bit?”

Ben placed his hand on Barry’s arm. “What are you proposing to do Barry?”

“I’m going to give this little boy a tanning with my belt.”

“No Barry, he’s too young for that. Give yourself time to calm down and then think about what punishment is truly appropriate. Don’t go overboard. I understand you wish to do this, but after all Barry, he’s only a four year old child.”

Barry flushed, knowing what Ben said was true. He shouldn’t punish the child out of his own embarrassment and frustration. He should be punished, but appropriately. That would be with the flat of his hand on his son’s bare bottom. He could tan him just as good that way and not make the child fearful of him, but respect him. 

Ben made then to enter the house and was met by a wall of five women. He raised an eyebrow.

“Mary Devlin had been elected the spokeswoman. “Benjamin Cartwright, if you spank that little boy, or in any way punish him for what he did we will be certain to make not only your life miserable, but that of each of our husband’s as well!”

Ben was taken aback. 

“Ladies, I have no intention of punishing my son. I only want to see how he is and to make sure he’s calmed down enough to come back and join his guest.”

“Well, that had better be all you do! Ricky needed to be taught a lesson, it wasn’t Sparky’s fault. Ricky did that maliciously, deliberately and it was about time Sparky stood up to him!”

“Okay Mary, I promise, I won’t do anything to the little one, but give him comfort and love all right?”

“yes!” The ladies exclaimed in unison.

Ben shook his head marveling at the ladies and headed up the stairs to see how is littlest child and largest child were faring. 

“Nicky, I know you were angry and hurt, but I told you before that fighting wasn’t the way to handle these things.”

“But Hoss, I’m all bruised and scraped up and it’s all his fault! I’m tired of being hurt by him!”

“Okay, I can understand you pushing him down in return, but not the hitting and jumping on him and all that!”

“but Hoss!”

“But nothing Nicholas.” Hoss said quietly. “If you act like a little bully you’re not acting any better than Ricky.”

Then Ben heard his little boy crying. He peeked in to see Hoss holding his little brother in his huge arms gently careful not to crush him. 

“Is everything all right?”

“I think so Pa. Sparky and me, we’ve been having a little talk about his behavior.”

“I see.”

“He’s sorry for what he did aren’t you Sweet Pea?”

“Yes Hoss, Papa. I’ll apologize to Ricky for pushing him down.” Sparky said with a big sigh. 

Ben went over then and picking the child up carefully said, “Okay baby. You do that. I want to see your scrapes and bruises now.”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky said dejectedly.

***

Lyle hung out outside Sparky’s door. The door was slightly ajar and he heard and saw Hoss and Ben with the little boy. When he heard them each handling the child with love and affection and the child knowing what was expected from him and being compliant slowly slipped away from the room and walked out in back of the barn. There the young man buried his face in his arms and cried hot tears of remorse and grief. He had been so wrong about is child and had hurt him so badly. Doing what he intended was the best he could do to make it up to him. After a long while when he had composed himself Lyle went back to join the other men.

***

After Hop Sing had seen to Sparky’s scrapes and bruises shaking his head The little boy walked out to find Ricky to make his apologies.

“Mrs. Walker, where is Ricky? I need to apologize to him for pushing him down and hitting him.”

“He’s in the barn with his father. When they are through you may make your apology. I believe Ricky too will be making an apology to you.”

Sparky sat down near the ladies then to wait. He knew he shouldn’t go and play until he had made his apology.

Barry Walker had picked up his four-year old son and brought him into the very back of the barn. Sitting on a hay bale he said to the boy, “Ricky you have pushed down your last child son. I’m going to punish you and you won’t forget this for quite some time. Do you understand?”

“Yes Papa.”

“Do you understand why I’m going to be giving you a sound spanking?”

“Yes Papa, because I pushed Sparky down.”

”Yes son. That is exactly right.”

Barry then took the little boy over his knee, bared his bottom and attended to teaching him the lesson he wouldn’t forget. Ricky howled, begged and pleaded, but Barry was intent on his mission. This little boy was not going to be able to sit down for the rest of the day when he was through. He wouldn’t feel the effects of the spanking the next day, but he certainly would feel it until he went to bed tonight and he wasn’t going to want to sit down for a while. 

When Barry and Ricky came out of the barn he saw Sparky sitting near Linda. He raised an eyebrow as he escorted his son to his mother still rubbing his blazing bottom. As they approached Sparky stood up an went to Ricky.

“Ricky, I’m sorry I pushed you down and jumped all over you. I’ll try not to do that to you again. I forget sometimes that you’re younger than me and that I shouldn’t be hurting younger children even if they are bigger than me.”

Ricky gave Sparky a dark look and Barry gave him a hard swat.

“Ow!”

“Tell Sparky you’re sorry son.”

“Uhm… Sparky, I’m sorry for pushing you down.”

“I accept your apology Ricky.”

Barry bent down and whispered something into Ricky’s ear and his hands went to his backside covering it.  
“I accept your apology too Sparky and I promise not to push you down anymore or Papa will wear out my bottom.”

Sparky put out his hand and shook hands with the little boy. “Okay, let’s try to be friends and not hurt each other okay?”

“Okay.”

Sparky then went off to join his friends while Ricky had to stay by his mother. When she made him sit by her he yelped and she then made him stand by her side warning him if he moved without permission he’d find himself getting his bottom warmed some more. Ricky was sore enough and didn’t want to be spanked again and did exactly as his mother said.

When Sparky’s birthday supper was ready Hop Sing got Adam, Hoss, Pete Devlin, Brian Walker, Seth Pruitt, Mitch Develin, Danny Walker and Little Joe to help with setting out the food and plates etc. When all was ready Hop Sing called everyone to supper. Ben grabbed the little boys and Sally escorting them to the wash house to wash. Barry corraled Little Joe, Danny, Mitch and Seth and herded them to the wash house to clean up as well. The older boys and the adults wandered in then and Linda made sure Ricky washed up and all gathered around the tables and made up plates and ate their supper. Jake had made Sally a plate and Joyce and Linda made plates for their little ones too. Adam made up his plate and then made up a plate for Sparky. 

Sparky had hung back and was sitting a bit apart from the others. When Adam saw this he called the child to him. “Sparky, come on over here and eat your supper. I made up a plate of food for you.”

Sparky hesitantly approached the table and Adam scooped him up and sat him in the chair next to him. Adam and Pete talked and Sparky pushed the food around in his plate. He had eaten several bites, but wanted no more. Lyle had noticed this and was unsure of what to do. He decided he would handle it and scooping up the child put him in his lap as he had seen Ben and Adam do and tried to feed the little boy. 

“No! Daddy! Let me down! I don’t want you to feed me! I don’t want anymore to eat! I’m not hungry!”

Ben and Adam both looked up at the boy’s shouts and Lyle’s face red with embarrassment. He was still not sure what to do. He looked his son in the eye and said in a quiet voice, but sternly, “Nicholas, stop this tantrum right now. You eat some more do you understand?”

“No! You can’t make me!”

Lyle’s eyes flashed at that. He wanted to spank the little boy’s backside for being so rude to him. He glanced at Ben. Ben gave a little nod and held up five fingers. Lyle to Sparky’s surprise flipped the child over his knee and swatted him, giving him five stinging swats to his backside.  
“Ow! Daddy! That hurt! You’re not supposed to spank me anymore!”

“No, Nicholas. I promised to not spank you like I had before, I never promised not to spank you anymore little boy.”

“Oh.”

Lyle wanted to laugh at the little boy’s crestfallen expression, but said, “Nicky, I’m still your daddy and if you act disrespectful toward me I will still swat you. Do you understand?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good, now let’s see if we can get some more of this good food down your tummy young man.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Everyone went back to eating and Sparky ate a bit more for his daddy.

Chapter 22

After supper Ben got everyone’s attention and they gathered around the table where all of Sparky’s gifts had been piled. After the child had opened each one and beamed at their contents the last one was brought out of the barn by Pete and Adam. The pony cart with Blaze harnessed to it. Sparky jumped up and grabbed Blaze around the neck. “Blaze! A pony cart for you and me! Now we can really play!”

Ben was surprised by this and gave Adam a hard look. Adam glanced at his brothers and Ben aimed the same look at them. Then he turned to his newly turned six-year old son, and told him, “Not without permission and not without one of us harnessing Blaze to the pony cart. You can do it when you are big enough and strong enough to perform that task.”

Ben had no inkling of the little boy’s reaction to these words.

Sparky ran up to Ben. “You can’t tell me what to do! You’re not my real daddy! My Daddy will let me have my pony any time I want to and If I want to try to harness Blaze he’ll let me try it too! I’m not too little to do these things!” Nicky then turned to run off. This time Lyle captured the child and picking him up brought him into the house and into his room.  
Ben and Adam followed, but hung back from the room allowing Lyle to handle the situation, ready to step in if needed. 

“Young man, you will apologize to your Papa for saying what you did. I will not go against you’re Papa’s wishes. If he says no harnessing your pony without help then it means exactly that. Your Papa has the right to tell you what to do, even more than me Nicholas. I don’t ever want to hear you say that to your Papa again do you hear?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“I should give you a bare bottom spanking for that, but it’s your birthday and it’s the very first time you have ever said or done anything like that. But mark my words little boy, if I ever, and I mean ever hear you say anything like that again to your Papa you will find my hand on your bare bottom until you can’t sit down. Is that understood?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good, now let’s go find your Papa and you apologize to him.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Ben and Adam quickly scooted down into the great room and out of the house. Lyle brought Sparky back outside and with a stinging swat to his behind said, “You apologize to your Papa for saying what you did and to your guests for being naughty at your party.

“Yes Daddy.” Sparky rubbed the stinging spot on his backside. 

Sparky stood in front of Ben and looking him in the eye said loud enough for all to hear,  
“Papa, I’m sorry for saying you’re not my papa and you didn’t have the right to tell me no. I’m also sorry to everyone here for acting so badly.”

“Baby, you’re forgiven. Just don’t you ever say that to me again or you’ll find yourself over my knee is that understood little boy?”

”Yes Papa.”

Ben took the child up in his arms and hugged him tight. Then he plopped him in the pony cart and Adam and Hoss walked alongside the little mite while he directed his pony to pull the cart where he wanted it to go.

Ben and Lyle watched the little tyke having fun with his pony cart. 

 

After a while Adam and Hoss put up the pony cart and handed their little brother over to Lyle as he was the closest one to them. Lyle was a little surprised, but took his little boy in his arms. It was getting late and probably time for the child to be put to bed for the night.

“Daddy, would you put me to bed?”

“Of course Nicky, but not before we all have a chance to give you your birthday spanks.”

Lyle then flipped Sparky over and administered six light pats and one that stung just a little. Then he passed him back to Adam who did the same, then Hoss and the little boy was passed around and ended up with Ben. Once Ben had given Sparky his birthday spanks he handed him back to Lyle.  
“The little one asked you to put him to bed, so Lyle, you get the honors.”

After Lyle put Nicky to bed he returned to the Silver Eagle mine with the Samuels and the Walkers. 

When all the guests had gone Ben called his three older sons to him. “Boys, giving Sparky the pony cart was a very nice present, but… it would have been nice if I had known something about it.”

“Uhm… Pa, we didn’t know if you would approve and we thought he’d be able to handle it.”

“Well adam, I’m glad my sons know better than me what my youngest sons capabilities are.”

Adam and the other boys hung their heads at that.

“I’m not upset at the gift boys, I’m just disappointed that you didn’t think I would know that my son would be ready for such a thing if you had talked to me about it.”

“But Pa, you’ve been so overprotective of him lately…”

“And with good cause I might add Hoss.” Ben cut him off. 

All three looked ashamed. 

“I forgive the three of you this time. I don’t expect a repeat of this however. Do you understand?”

All three answered, “Yes Sir.”

“Then let’s all get to bed.” Ben administered each a swat as they passed him heading up the stairs. 

The next morning Sparky was a bit disappointed that his daddy was not there. “Little one, your daddy had to go back to the mine and to work. You’ll be seeing him again, don’t worry.”

“Yes Papa.”  
Ben tousled the boy’s hair and helped him to wash and get ready for the day. 

Chapter 23

Sparky was a bit bored and wandered into Adam’s room. He looked at the array of books that Adam had and climbing onto his desk picked one out and brought it to his own room. It was entitled, “Survival, how to make fire without matches and other things to survive in the wilderness”

Sparky looked at the chapter on how to make fire without a match. He had promised Hoss he would never use a match without supervision, but had never promised to not try to make fire without matches. He wandered downstairs and seeing a magnifying glass on Ben’s desk picked it up and went outside with it. He focused the light on bugs and watched them shrivel up and die. When he was bored with this he wandered out to the barn and sitting on the floor near a stack of straw focused the pinpoint of light from the magnifying glass onto the straw. When it smoldered and then a small flame leapt into life Sparky got scared. He tried to put out the flames with his hands, but burning himself ran outside and ran into the kitchen.  
“Hop Sing! There’s a fire in the barn!”

Hop Sing grabbing the bucket by the kitchen door pumped water into it and taking a blanket ran into the barn. The straw was burning pretty good now and Hop Sing dunked the blanket into the water and threw the rest of the water onto the fire and then with the wet blanket put out the rest of the fire. The hands that had been around shoveled out the burnt straw and made very sure there was no more smoldering straw and that there was no burning anything lurking around to cause further damage or danger. Hop Sing then went to find the boy. Sparky’s hands were red from the burns he had sustained. Hop Sing picked up the little boy and brought him down to the cold stream and plunged his hands into the water and made the child keep them there until Hop Sing was very certain that the burns were no longer hot to the touch. Then he examined Sparky’s hands. They had first degree burns, but thank goodness nothing worse. “What happened? How did fire start?”

“Hop Sing, I didn’t know it would really work.”

“What really worked little boy?”

“I didn’t think Papa’s glass would make fire like it said in the book.”

Now Hop Sing understood. “Where is Papa’s glass?”

“In the barn I think.”

Hop Sing and Sparky walked back into the barn which was being aired out by having all the doors and windows opened. Sparky saw the magnifying glass on the floor and picked it up and handed it to Hop Sing. 

“Boy in big trouble. Where is book?”

“Upstairs in my room.”

“Where did little boy get book from?”

“Uhm… Adam’s room.”

Hop Sing took the child by the wrist and brought him up to his room. He saw the book on the boy’s desk and picked it up and brought it back to Adam’s room.

“Little boy stay in room now until Papa and brothers get home. Little boy tell Papa what he do today.”

“Hop Sing, will Papa be mad?”

“Hop Sing not sure. You tell Papa everything.”

“Yes Hop Sing.” Sparky sighed. 

Sparky’s hands hurt a bit still. They were red, but were not blistered. He lay on his bed and fell asleep. 

When Ben and his sons rode into the yard they noticed that the little tyke was not running out to meet them. They knew that meant only one thing that the child had been in some kind of trouble and Hop Sing had restricted him to his room. When they entered the barn it smelled faintly now of smoke from a fire and Ben’s heart began to pound with trepidation. What had the child done? Had he been seriously injured? Ben glanced at his sons and Hoss said, “Go ahead into the house and find out what has been going on. Adam and me will put up your horse Pa.”

“Thanks Hoss. I really appreciate it.”  
Ben strode off to the house anxious to know what had happened that day.

As soon as Ben entered the house Hop Sing was there to greet him. “Mr. Ben, little boy naughty, but not on purpose.”

“What’s going on Hop Sing?”

“Little boy get book from eldest son’s room. Book show how to make fire with glass.” Hop Sing picked up the magnifying glass from Ben’s desk. “Little boy go outside and try to see if glass make fire. When fire start in straw boy try to put out with hands, then when not work come to get Hop Sing. Hop Sing and hands put out fire. Hop Sing put book back in eldest son’s room and make boy stay in room until Mr. Ben come home. Mr. Ben, boy more curious and think of things to get into not even Little Joe or Mr. Adam do at boy’s age.”

Ben shook his head. He was both amazed and angry. The little one was too smart and curious for his own good. Again, he had come up with something Adam hadn’t even thought of at Sparky’s age.  
“Thank you Hop Sing, I’ll go up and talk to the child.”

Ben knocked at Sparky’s door and then walked in. The little boy sat up sleepily.  
Ben walked over and sat on the bed. “Hi there sleepy head. How are you feeling?”

“All right Papa. My hands hurt a bit.” Sparky held out his slightly red hands for Ben to inspect. 

“Hop Sing tells me you started afire in the barn.”

“Yes Papa, I was reading in one of Adam’s books that if you put a pinpoint of light from a glass like the one you keep on your desk it would make fire. I just wanted to see if it really worked Papa, I didn’t mean to start a real fire!”

“I understand you didn’t mean to do that Nicholas, but you did.”

“Yes Papa.”

“Did you have permission to go into Adam’s room and borrow a book?”

“No Papa. I knew Adam has lot’s of books and I was bored. Now that I can read Adam let’s me borrow books to read. I didn’t think he’d mind being as he wasn’t home and all.”

“Well Sweet Pea, I think you’re about to find out that Adam does mind very much when people take his books without asking first. How did you burn your hands?”

“When the straw got hot it began to smoke, then all of a sudden a flame appeared. I tried too smother it with my hands, but when it got bigger and I couldn’t put it out I ran and got Hop Sing. He and the other men that were here got it out and cleaned up the burnt straw.”

“I see.” Ben sighed deeply. He wasn’t quite sure how to deal with this. The child had broken a rule by taking one of Adam’s books without permission, then had started a fire inadvertently because he wasn’t sure that what the book had said was true and he had to see for himself. 

“Nicky, I’ll have to think about how to deal with this. I’m not sure yet if you’ll be getting a spanking for this or not.” 

“Yes Papa. Are you mad at me?”

“I’m not sure Nicky. I feel like I should be, but then I feel like I shouldn’t be either.”

“Papa, what do you mean?”

“Nicky, I’m not sure I know what I mean right now either. You just stay here and let me think about it okay?”

“Okay Papa.”

Ben left Sparky’s room and came down into the great room to think.  
Adam was just entering the house when he saw Ben. “Well Pa, what’s the story?”

“Adam, I’m not sure if I should praise the little mite or paddle him good.”

“Why?”

“Apparently he went into your room, got a book where it told him how to make fire without having to have matches and that it could be started with a magnifier. He took the glass off my desk and went to the barn and tried to set the straw on fire and succeeded. He burnt his hands trying to put it out, but the burns are only superficial. Then he ran and got Hop Sing and Hop Sing and the hands put it out and the men cleaned up the burnt straw.”

“Whew! Pa! He went into my room and he knows he isn’t supposed to go in there without permission or supervision. Then he took one of my books and decided to experiment from it.” He should at least be disciplined for that part Pa.”

“I know, but this is the first time he has ever done anything like this.”

“Pa, that never kept you from disciplining us for something similar to this, first time or not.”

Well, let me think about it.”

Ben thought about what Adam had said. Yes, Sparky should be disciplined for going into Adam’s room without permission and taking a book. He then should be disciplined for not so much experimenting, but for doing it without supervision. Ben had spanked Adam many a time for one of his experiments gone wrong, but the boy had been older and he knew Adam knew better. He hadn’t been a six-year old. Well, his little boy was going to understand that he needed to experiment with someone supervising because some of his “experiments” could result in dangerous outcomes, like the fire he ended up setting in the barn even if it was inadvertently. 

Ben went up to Sparky’s room and closed the door. “Sparky, you and I are going to have a very necessary talk about taking things from Adam’s room without permission and experimenting without one of us supervising you. Do you understand?”

“Yes Papa, I shouldn’t have gone into Adam’s room without permission, shouldn’t have taken a book without permission and shouldn’t have tried to see if the glass would make fire because if it did I couldn’t put it out.”

“That’s right Nicholas. You could have burned yourself pretty badly today and the fire could have killed you. You might have had ugly scars from the burns if they had been serious. You might have caused the animals in the barn to die or to have burned down the barn and maybe other buildings too if the fire couldn’t be put out.”

Nicky’s large grey eyes were spilling over with tears. Sparky knew the things his Papa was saying were true. 

“Nicholas Brett Gibson, I’m going to take you over my knee, bare your bottom and burn your backside for this. Do you understand? “

“Yes Papa.” 

Ben turned the child over his knee and proceeded to follow through with what he had just told him. When he was through he took his crying child into his arms and wondered what mischief he would get into next. Once Sparky stopped is crying Ben set him a little away from him. “Nicky I don’t want you to ever do anything like that again do you hear?”

“Yes Papa. If I try to make fire in any way you will spank me like you just did and maybe even worse.”

“Yes, Nicky you are quite right. The next time I hear of you or catch you making fire in any way at all I will spank you in such a way you’ll think I gave you a tanning.”

Sparky looked at Ben with those large grey eyes with trepidation.  
“Papa, will you spank my bare bottom with a strap like Daddy did?”

“Not at your current age Sparky. I told you that before. I might go as far as to give you a very hard spanking with the hairbrush, but I wouldn’t go any further than that.”

“You won’t have to Papa, that hairbrush hurts.”

“Well, son, I forgive you and we will start from the beginning again. I think you owe Adam an apology for taking his book and being in his room without permission.”

“Will he spank me for that Papa?”  
“He had better not. You are going to see him for an apology, not to be punished. If he swats you I want to know about it is that understood?”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky then jumped up and grabbing Ben around the neck squeezed hard. Once Ben hugged the little mite again he sent him on his way. 

Chapter 24

Sparky sought out Adam. He was in his room and Sparky hesitantly knocked at his door.

“Come in!” 

Sparky opened the door and stepped just inside. Adam looked up and sat up on his bed.  
“Hi there little one. Are you okay?”

“Papa spanked me hard on my bare bottom Adam. Adam, I’m sorry for coming into your room and taking your book and experimenting out of it.” Tears rolled down the little mite’s face as he rubbed his still stinging backside.

Adam’s heart went out to the child. He held out his arms. “Come on over here Sweet Pea.”

Sparky ran into Adam’s arms and Adam hugged and held the little boy as Sparky buried his face in Adam’s shoulder and cried. Once Sparky finished crying Adam shifted him in his arms and holding him snugly said, “Sparky, you’re forgiven, but I don’t want you to do that again okay?”

“Yes Adam.” Sparky sniffed.

Adam dried his tears and hugged him again. “Are we all right together?”

“Yes Adam.” He gave Adam another hug and Adam hugged him back. Then he let go of the little tyke and Sparky looked at him with those large grey eyes. “Adam, I promise I’ll ask before taking anything again.”

“Okay Sweet Pea. I believe you will keep your promise.”

Sparky left Adam’s room and standing in the hallway gave his sore bottom a good rub. Then he went back to his own room and laid down and fell asleep.

Ben sitting in the great room saw Adam come downstairs. “Did Sparky and you work things out?”

“Yes Pa. He was so adorable. He looked so contrite when he made his apology and then he promised me he wouldn’t go in my room and take anything again without permission.”

“Where is he?”

“I’m not sure. I thought when he left my room he would just come down here and play?”

“No, he didn’t come down here.”

“I’ll check his room.”

“Thank you Adam.”

Adam knocked gently at the door to the child’s room and when he saw his baby brother sprawled on his bed on his tummy Adam smiled. He pulled off the little tykes shoes and covered him with the light quilt kept at the bottom of his bed. He brushed away the hair from his forehead and kissed him and then went out and shut the door.

“He’s in his room sound asleep on his bed. Guess all the spanking and apologizing just wore him out.”

“Yes, he still seems to tire quickly although he seems stronger. I still forget he’s a little boy recovering from a pretty serious illness. 

“Yes, he’s so much better it’s easy to forget he isn’t quite that strong or robust yet. He still can’t climb up on the stall wall yet, but I think that’s coming soon.” Adam smiled

“Yes, I notice he keeps trying. I just hope he doesn’t try and have enough strength to pull himself up and then not enough to hang on and fall off.”

”I keep a pretty sharp eye on him Pa. If he were to do that I’d be close enough to catch him.”

“Good.”

In a while Hoss came in with Little Joe and they played a game of checkers while they waited for Hop Sing to put supper on the table.

***

A couple of days later, Roy Coffee came riding into the yard. “Hi Ben, Just wanted ta tell ya that Judge Wickerman was in town and will hear Lyle’s petition to relinquish his parental rights the day after tomorrow.” 

“That is great news! It will be good to have this all settled for once and for all.”

“I agree. It will be good for the boy to not have all this confusion in his life. He has enough to contend with.”

“Well, let me tell you he’s been giving us a run for our money lately. He set some straw on fire in the barn the other day with a magnifying glass.”

Roy raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Yes, he got hold of one of Adam’s books and it told how to make a fire with a magnifying glass and he thought he’d try it to see if it really worked.”

“Man Ben, he sure is a curious and bright little boy isn’t he?”

“Yes, he sure is.”

“Reminds me of Adam and all those experiments he tried when he was in school learning things.”

“Yes, like the time he and Hoss decided to see how far they could throw Little Joe by jumping on a board over a log?”

Roy laughed. Poor Little Joe had gone flying through the air and gotten all banged up because they had him stand on one end of a board they had laid over a log an then the two older boys had jumped on the other end of the board together. It was a wonder Little Joe hadn’t broken anything, but the boy sure was sore from all his bruises for a couple of weeks and there were two Cartwright boys unable to sit comfortably in church for the next couple of weeks as well. 

Ben shook his head. “This little guy is coming up with things Adam hadn’t at his age. I suppose if we had lived on a ranch when Adam was six he might have thought of some of these things too, but I’m sure glad Hoss or Little Joe hadn’t come up with the things this little one has.”

Roy smiled at him. “He sure can come up with some interesting things can’t he Ben?”

“Yes Roy. Well, let judge Wickerman know I’ll be there with Sparky and I’m glad Lyle is going to give him to me of his own free will.”

“Me too, but it seems he has mellowed out some with the child.”  
“I’m sure it has something to do with not having the pressure of being his father on a daily basis.” Ben chuckled.

As Roy rode away Ben turned to go into the house to find his little boy and tell him the news. 

Ben went to Sparky’s room to see if he were awake. The child was still sound asleep from his afternoon nap. He would talk to him if he woke up in the next little while, or later, after supper. He brushed the hair from the little boy’s forehead and gave him a kiss. Then he sat near him and watched him sleep for a while. 

When Sparky Woke he saw Ben by his side.  
“Papa, is there anything wrong?”

“No Sweet Pea, I just wanted to tell you Judge Wickerman was back in town and we will be going to court again the day after tomorrow.”

”Okay Papa. Will I then be able to come back here with you?”

“Yes Sparky and you will again be able to use the last name of Cartwright.”

“Really Papa?” Sparky asked excitedly.

“Yes baby.”

Sparky gave Ben a great big hug. Ben hugged the little mite back.

The morning of the court appearance Sparky was fractious. He didn’t want to do anything he was told, refused to eat his breakfast and when Ben made him eat vomited, needing to be bathed and changed. By the time it was time to leave for town both father and son were frazzled. 

“Papa! I want to ride Blaze to town!”

“No, you haven’t ridden any long distances since your birthday, I want you to ride with me.”

“Papa! I’m not a little baby and we’ll be coming home won’t we?”

“Yes, we will, but I want you to ride with me like we have been doing when we go to church. You’re not quite that strong yet for a long ride into town.”

“Papa! I want to ride my own pony!” Sparky began to wail. Ben frustrated just picked up the crying boy and flipping him over his knee gave him one hard swat to his behind.  
Instead of this stopping the tantrum it increased it. Now Ben was at a loss.

Adam came out of the barn leading the pony. “Pa, let him ride. He won’t listen to reason. He hasn’t ridden into town by himself since he recovered. Maybe he needs to experience the consequences of his decision and behavior.”

Ben understood what Adam meant. The child would have a sore behind from the unaccustomed riding.

“Okay Sparky. You may ride Blaze to town and back.”

Sparky’s eyes brightened a bit and Adam picked him up out of his father’s arms and plopped him into his saddle. Ben and Sparky took off for town.

“Adam, why is Pa letting the little one ride? He hasn’t made a long trip like that in a while. He’ll get tired and sore.”

“Yep. That’s the idea Hoss.”

“Huh?”

“Sparky threw a major fit about riding. Now he’ll just experience the natural consequences of his behavior and decisions.”

“They sure are going to be painful ones.”  
“Yes they will Hoss, yes they will.”

Chapter 25

By the time they got to town Sparky was thinking that insisting on riding his pony to town hadn’t been such a good idea after all. His legs and bottom were burning from the unaccustomed exercise. When they stopped in front of the Silver Dollar Saloon Lyle was there and walked over and plucked the little boy off his pony. Sparky winced and Lyle cocked an eyebrow at Ben.

“A lesson in getting what you want doesn’t mean that it’s always good for you. He hasn’t ridden this long for some time and he’s experiencing the consequences of insisting on riding his pony to town.”

Lyle hugged the boy and then said, “Nicky, you’re sore from riding when you weren’t ready for that aren’t you?”

“Yes Daddy.” Sparky looked down at the ground reddening a bit. 

“Well, sometimes it looks like you have to learn things the hard way.”Lyle shifted the little boy in his arms so he was cradling his sore bottom. 

“Oohh Daddy that hurts! I’m sore!” Sparky yelped. 

“Yep, that’s what comes from thinking you know better than your Papa, older brothers, or your daddy.”

Sparky ducked his head in embarrassment. Lyle tipped his chin to look into those grey eyes. “Son, your daddy had to learn a lot of things the hard way too and is paying for that even now.”

Sparky looked at his natural father a bit confused.

“Nicky, if I hadn’t run off to avoid dealing with your baby tantrums and gone off drinking I wouldn’t have been Shang Hied and ended up serving on a sailing vessel for five years. I also would have been there to keep you and your mother safe. Your mother may not have died. You wouldn’t have had to go with aunt Millicent and she wouldn’t have been so mean to you forcing your mother to accompany your grandfather to the mine. You wouldn’t have had to keep his secret and be exposed to all the things that happened to you while you were at the mine, including them trying to kill you and killing an innocent family. I also would have learned how to be a real father to you and known how to treat you better. I’m glad that your Papa found you and took care of you and that you have been happy living with him and your brothers.”

“Truly Papa?”

“Truly.”

Lyle gave the little mite a huge hug and then placed him gently into Ben’s arms.  
“Ben, I entrust you with a most precious gift, my own son.”

“Thank you Lyle, I think it’s about time we go in an make this official.”

”Me too.”

The two men walked into the makeshift courtroom together, Ben carrying Sparky because he was pretty sore. 

When they entered Judge Barnaby Wickerman looked up. He was surprised to see the two men entering together and smiling with the little boy in Ben’s arms.

“Welcome gentleman. I know we aren’t going to need a formal hearing like we did last time. This will be an official signing of papers and switching of custody.”

Sparky looked up at the judge still in Ben’s arms and gave him his little shy smile, the one he reserved for special people and occasions. 

“Well, Nicholas. You look a bit happier than the last time I saw you. Why don’t you come up and sit on this chair by me?”

Sparky looked up at the judge and asked, “Do I have to?”

Judge Wickerman looked a bit puzzled and Ben and Lyle exchanged looks and grinned at each other.

“Nicholas, you have to sit by the judge. It’s your own fault if you have a sore bottom from riding when you shouldn’t have.”

Now Barnaby Wickerman understood the child’s reluctance, but said nothing letting the child’s fathers work out the problem between them. 

Ben walked over to the chair and gently but firmly sat the boywhere Judge Wickerman had indicated. Sparky gasped an winced as he was placed on the hard surface. 

“Papa, it hurts to sit!”

“Well Nicky, it’s the consequence of not riding with me like I asked you to. You had a tantrum about it and then when I swatted you for having the tantrum you had another one even worse. Now you will have to deal with the consequences of your choice. If you have to sit on a sore behind, then you have to deal with that. If you had ridden with me as I asked you wouldn’t have this problem now, would you?”

Sparky sighed knowing his Papa was right. “No Papa.”

“Now you sit there and behave yourself. Just because you have a sore bottom from riding doesn’t mean you cant get swatted on top of it.”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky replied looking sadly at Ben, then Lyle.

“Don’t look to me to undermine your Papa Nicky.”

Barnaby Wickerman was very happy to see how the men had worked out their differences. 

After talking to Sparky, Ben and Lyle, Judge Wickerman signed papers that stated Lyle gave up his parental rights to his son Nicholas Brett Gibson voluntarily to Benjamin Cartwright. He also signed both permanent custody and a new set of adoption papers.

Once all was said and done Sparky was Ben’s child from that day forward until the day either should die. Lyle and Ben worked out between them that Lyle would visit Sparky anytime he chose and that he would be welcomed. He was not however to remove the child from the premises or take the little boy alone other than in case of an emergency. There was also a clause added for Nicholas to be returned to his natural father in the unlikely event that all the Cartwrights were deceased at the same time with no surviving person to care for him that had not been a blood relative or someone that had been approved by Ben Cartwright. 

Ben picked Sparky up after him hugging Lyle. Lyle had given the little boy a hug and kiss and had promised to see him soon. Ben asked, “Sparky, do you want me to ride you home and lead Blaze or do you want to ride your pony home?”

“Uhm… I guess I had better ride him home. I deserve to hurt because of having that tantrum.”

“No, baby, if you are hurting that much you may ride with me.”

Sparky shook his head in the negative insisting on completing what he considered to be his punishment. Ben shook his head at the child’s stubborn nature. So much like his oldest son and if he were to admit it to himself, like his own stubborn nature. He carefully sat the little tyke up on his pony and they headed for home. 

Once they arrived Hop Sing was waiting for them. Despite Sparky’s protests he took the little boy up and headed for the wash house and a hot bath for those sore muscles. 

Ben smiled at the no nonsense approach Hop Sing took to handling the child. 

Adam seeing his father and now little brother come into the yard took the little pony and asked, how did things go?”

“Fine. Sparky’s ours for life. Lyle can’t take him away.”

Adam breathed a sigh of relief. “Sparky sore?”

“Yes. You knew that of course.”

“Yes, but I didn’t think he’d be so stubborn as to insist on riding all the way back home.”

“Well he did and is.”

After his bath Sparky felt a little better, not quite so sore. He played in the yard, standing on his swing. Seeing Hoss and Little Joe coming he jumped down and ran to greet them. 

As Hoss and Little Joe returned from the south Pasture, they saw Sparky run up to them when they rode up into the yard. After dismounting, Hoss took hold of Sparky and hugged him. Hoss patted his little bottom and seeing him wince raised an eyebrow at him.

“I rode all the way to town and back Hoss. That’s why I’m so sore.”

“Little one you sure are stubborn.” 

“Yes Hoss. That’s what Papa and Adam said too.”

Hoss gave the little boy another big hug. He tossed him then over to Little Joe who hugged him too and put his now little brother again down.  
Sparky followed his brothers into the barn and after they put up their horses, they all went into the house 

Hop Sing had a nice dinner ready for them and Sparky in his usual manner ate a bit and then didn’t want anymore. Ben again as usual sat the child in his lap and fed him some more despite his protests. When dinner was over they all went into the great room to relax and be together as a family. After a while Ben noticed that the littlest Cartwright was sleepy and picking him up brought him up to his room and tucked him in bed for the night. He had had a very long day. 

Chapter 26

Lyle Gibson heard the miners talking about the fourth of July celebrations to be held in town and was looking forward to participating in these. Barry Walker and he had become good friends and he also had begun to form a relationship with Jerry Robinson and Larry Cord. Lyle had enjoyed being among Barry’s children, having gotten to know them from associating with them in regard to his son and the Cartwrights. Ron and Joyce Samuels along with their son Christopher also began to grow a little closer to Lyle as well. Down in the mine Lyle had also gotten to know some of the other men who worked there too. He felt a bit content. He hoped he would get to see Nicholas at the fourth of July celebration. He assumed Ben and the family would be there. He had mixed feelings about seeing his son again, but knew he had done the right thing. 

****

Sparky continued to gain weight and strength. He seemed happy, playing, especially on his swing, driving his pony in his pony cart and riding out with Adam each evening after supper for a little while, with his other brothers joining him at times. 

Sparky finally was able to climb up onto Blaze’s stall for the first time in a long time. Adam kept a sharp eye on his progress in case he lost his strength before he pulled himself all the way up. When he saw the child sitting up there and grinning he pretended not to notice.  
“Adam! I’m up here on Blazes stall!”

Adam then turned and gave his little brother the eye, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Hmm… so I see.” He said dryly. “Are you supposed to be up there little boy?”  
Sparky’s grin faltered a little then seeing his big brother looking at him that way, uncertain now as to his reaction.

“No… I’m not supposed to be up here.”

Adam grinned then, uncrossed his arms and striding over to the stall scooped up the little boy and hugged him tight. Then he gave his bottom a sharp swat, a little harder than usual, but not a serious one and set him down.

“Ow! Adam, that really hurt!”

“Uh huh.” Adam responded with a grin. 

Sparky then smiled and rubbed his stinging bottom. “How come you smacked me harder than usual?”

“Well, you’re a little older now and I still love you and want you to know that.”

“Oh. Don’t love me so hard next time Adam.”

Adam chuckled and scooping up the little boy swung him high up into the air and grinned at him, happy things with his baby brother were getting better. 

Ben came into the barn about then and smiled to see his youngest and oldest back in tune with each other. He was amazed at how much Sparky brought out the boy in his oldest son and how they could play together like this. Adam hadn’t been able to relax so much around Little Joe when he was Sparky’s age because of Marie’s death and all the responsibilities heaped upon him. Then he had been at college and had missed these years of Little Joe’s life. Ben was glad his oldest son would have another opportunity to be involved in a little boy’s life and have a hand in his growing up. 

***

One day Sparky was swinging on his swing and swinging very high. Ben came out to watch his little boy. “Sparky! Don’t swing so high!”  
“It’s okay Papa! Watch what I can do!” Sparky swung out fairly high and launched himself out of the swing onto the ground, landing on his feet. He hit the ground, ending up on his hands and kneesbut not too hard, scrambling to his feet. 

Ben’s heart jumped up into his throat and he strode over to the little one, picked him up, sat on the swing and pulling him over his knee swatted him hard about ten times. Sparky wailed and when Ben was through held the now crying boy in his arms.  
“Don’t you ever do that again young man! You scared ten years off my life!” 

Sparky sobbed, “I’m sorry Papa, it was fun. I didn’t think you wouldn’t like me to do that!” 

Ben just hugged the child until the tears stopped and said, “Baby, you could get badly hurt doing that. I don’t want you to do that any more okay?”

“Okay Papa.”

Ben set him in his lap, then set the swing in motion and swung with his babyuntil the child fell asleep. 

***

As the fourth of July approached the family got ready to participate in the celebration. Hop Sing out did himself in preparing the picnic food they would have and the pies and cakes he had prepared for the booths to sell and help raise money for the town. On the morning of the fourth of July Sparky was acting naughty.  
“Papa! I don’t want to wear my shoes! I want to wear my boots with my spurs!”

“Nicholas, if you don’t wear your shoes you won’t be able to participate in the races and other activities for the children. It’ll be too hard to run and play in your boots.”

“I don’t care! I don’t want to be in any silly games anyway!”

Ben shook his head in frustration. He didn’t want to spank his child before heading out, but if Sparky kept this attitude up he’d have no choice. He took a deep breath and then picking up the little boy sat him on his bed and put on his shoes. Once Ben had done this and let go of his son Nicky immediately shucked off his shoes and made a bee line for his boots. Ben had had enough. He reached out and picking up his child flipped him over his knee as he sat down on the bed.”Nicky, you are behaving very badly. Do you know why you are in this position ready to be spanked?”

Sparky hadn’t been surprised to find himself over his father’s knee so quickly. “Yes Papa.”

“I want you to tell me why you are over my knee Nicholas.”

“Uhm… because I took off my shoes after you put them on me and am acting naughty.”

“Yes.” Ben smacked his hand down on Sparky’s upturned bottom six times hard.

“Ow! Papa!”

Ben righted the child and sitting him on the bed asked, “Are you going to behave yourself now?”

Sparky his backside stinging now decided he’d better behave or he knew his Papa would do more damage to his backside than he had already had. “Yes Papa.”

“Then pick up your shoes and put them on.”

Sparky climbed off his bed, picked up is shoes, untied them, slipped them on and re-tied them. 

“Very Good Sparky.” Now, let’s go downstairs and see if your brothers are ready to go.”

Papa, can I drive my pony cart to town?”

“No, absolutely not, especially today.”

“Why not Papa? There will be lots of other carts and wagons in town.”

“That’s exactly why not. You’re not a skilled enough driver to manage driving through all those other wagons and such without getting into a problem.”

“But, Papa! I want to! “You said I’m getting better all the time!”

Ben sighed. Why today of all days has his little boy picked to buck him on something at every turn?

“Nicholas Brett Gibson Cartwright, I said no and I mean no. I won’t have any more arguments from you about this do you understand?”

Sparky knew when his father used all his names he was treading a fine line and shouldn’t push, but he just didn’t seem to be able to help himself this time. 

“Papa! I want to drive my pony cart to town! I can even help carry some of the food in my cart!”

“One more word about this Nicholas and I will give you a sound spanking and being old Charlie is staying here to look out for things while we’re gone I’ll make you stay with him and we’ll all go on to town without you.”

Sparky’s large grey eyes widened and rounded at this. Papa had never threatened to leave him home while the whole family went to something fun. He realized he had better not push further and said nothing more. 

Ben was glad his son had decided to stop behaving naughtily. He didn’t really want to have to leave him, but would have if he had had to. He supervised the loading of everything and allowed Sparky to ride Blaze to town. 

Sparky rode with his father and brothers being careful not to ride ahead as he knew he wasn’t supposed to. He didn’t want to get into anymore trouble, be sent home and left behind. 

When they arrived at the picnic grounds Ben and Adam staked out a place under a nice shade tree and helped Hop Sing with his baked goods and delivered them to the booths.  
Sparky saw Sally Robbins and they played together for a while. Soon Lyle Gibson arrived along with the Walkers, Samuels and others from the mine. Sparky seeing his father ran up to him.

“Hi Daddy!”

“Hi yourself little one. Have you been behaving yourself?”

“Mostly.”

Lyle chuckled at this response. He scooped up the little boy and hugged him. Ben saw Lyle and approached him with a grin. 

“Hi there Lyle, see you found this little mite.”

“Yep, says he’s behaving mostly.”

“Oh yes, he already got his bottom spanked once this morning for misbehaving.”

Lyle eyed his son. “Did you now.”

“Yes Daddy, but I’m behaving now.”

“You had better little boy. Remember I can still swat your backside if you need it even if I’m no longer your legal father, I’m still the man who brought you into this world and your Papa wouldn’t object to my putting my hand to your seat if it’s needed.”

Sparky looked at Lyle and placed his hands on his behind. Lyle and Ben just grinned at the little one. 

“You had better go on now and play Nicky.”

“Yes Daddy. I see Gregory and Christopher over there and I’m going over to play okay,  
Papa?” Sparky looked up at Ben. 

“Go ahead, but be careful and watch out for Ricky.”

“Yes Papa.”

The little boy ran off to join his friends. Ben glanced around an saw his other sons had also gravitated toward their friends and were having a good time. Lyle and Ben joined some of the other men and the day progressed. 

Sparky participated in the egg race and won. Adam, Lyle, Ben, Hoss and Little Joe were there to cheer him on and when he was the only one who had not dropped his egg he was scooped up into Ben’s arms and passed around. He wore his blue ribbon proudly all day long. Adam had participated in the rifle shooting and won first prize as well and Hoss was in the Pie eating contest and won first prize too. Little Joe won in the three legged race with Adam and looked longingly at the horse race wishing he could have been in it, but at thirteen, knew his father thought he was too young. Maybe next year. 

At lunch Ben unpacked the picnic basket and plopping Sparky in his lap made him a plate of food to eat. To Ben’s surprise the child ate everything on his plate for once. 

“Papa?”

“Yes baby?”

“My stomach hurts.”

Ben was concerned. Perhaps the little one had eaten too much?’

“Why don’t you come over here an lie down for a while. You might just need to rest for a bit.”

“Okay.”

Sparky laid down on the blanket next to Ben. Ben rubbed the little boy’s back and in moments he was sound asleep. 

Ben’s sons came back to the blanket from time to time to see how their brother was and how Ben was faring. 

“Pa, why don’t you go visiting. I’ll stay and watch over Sparky for a while.”

“Why thank you Adam. I appreciate that.”

“No problem. He sure is tuckered out isn’t he?”

“He’s had more activity today than he has had in a long time and I guess it just wore him out.”

“Yes, but wait until he wakes up. He’ll be full of energy and mischief.”

Ben smiled. “Yes, but I wouldn’t have him any other way.”

“Me neither.”

Ben then joined George Devlin, Roy Coffee and Paul Martin. 

 

Lyle spotting Adam walked over.

“How’s he doing?”

“He’s all tuckered out I think. He’s been asleep since after lunch.”

“Is he all right?”

“Yes, I’m sure. He was a bit excited this morning and after all the activity and then lunch  
I think he just wore himself out.”

“He’s so cute asleep.”

“Lyle, he’s cute all the time and adorable the rest.”

”You’re right Adam. He sure is a great kid.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Lyle sat down with Adam and watched his child sleeping. When Sparky woke he stretched and yawned. “Hey Adam, where’s Papa?”  
“Off visiting with his friends. Are you feeling better sleepy head?”

“Yes. Hi Daddy. Were you watching me sleep?”

“Yep. You look full of energy now.”

“I am. Can we go walk around and see all the booths?”

“If it’s okay with Adam.”

“Sure, I’ll come with you.”

Ben noticed Lyle sitting with Adam and then watched as he, Adam and Sparky got up and started walking to the booths. He still had mixed feelings about the child spending time with Lyle. 

Chapter 27

“Daddy, may I have some candy?”

Lyle looked to Adam and Adam nodded slightly. 

“Okay, but not too much, you still have supper to eat little boy.”

“Okay.”

Lyle bought Sparky a peppermint stick. By the time they had visited all the food booths Lyle had bought himself a cherry tart, Adam had bought an apple turnover and Sparky was all sticky from his peppermint stick. Adam steering the child by the back of his neck to the well took his handkerchief and washed the child’s face and hands from the sticky candy. Lyle smiled as he watched this. They had seen Hoss and little Joe as they too made the rounds. Hoss had bought a piece of apple pie, a cherry turnover and a strawberry tart. Little Joe had bought some gingerbread and all were content. 

When the shadows lengthened, all the fourth of July speeches had been made and all the games and celebrations had taken place, Ben brought out the rest of the food from the picnic basket for their supper. This time Lyle joined them and they all ate together. When dusk fell and the sky darkened Sparky was getting sleepy. He wanted to see the fireworks though and fought to stay awake. 

Once the fireworks were finished and darkness enveloped them the Cartwright family headed for home.

“Sparky, you will ride with me.”

“Papa, I want to ride Blaze back home.”

“You’re too tired and I don’t want you to fall asleep in the saddle.”

“I won’t Papa. I’m a big boy now. I’m not a baby anymore you know.”

“Son, I won’t argue with you. You have a choice. You will ride with me on Buck home  
or you will lose the privilege of riding Blaze for the next week. What is it going to be?”

Sparky hated it when his Papa gave him choices like this. He knew he had no choice but to ride with his Papa. He knew his Papa knew he didn’t want to lose his riding privileges.

“I’ll ride with you Papa.”

”Good choice.”

Ben mounted and Adam handed the little mite up to his father. Once Ben had Sparky settled into his arms Adam took Blaze’s reins and led him as they headed for home. 

Sparky lulled by the rhythm of the horses gait fell asleep shortly after they set out. He was sound asleep before they even left town and Ben grinned and caught his sons eyes. They all grinned at the scene of the sleeping boy in their Pa’s arms. 

When they arrived at the Ponderosa Hoss dismounted and took Sparky from his father’s arms so he could dismount as well. Adam led Blaze into the barn and Hoss, after Ben took his precious bundle from him led Buck into the barn. He would put up his father’s horse as well as his own so Pa could put their baby brother to bed. 

Ben took his little boy upstairs and after washing his face and hands, undressed him. He pulled on a nightshirt and then tucked the little mite into bed. Kissing him on the forehead he left the room. 

***

Sparky watched as Adam, Hoss and little Joe prepared for their camping trip. He remembered how they had went camping last summer and how he had enjoyed it. It had not been like living in the mine. He had especially liked it when Adam had played the guitar and they had all sung together. Sparky had heard his Papa telling Adam, Hoss and Little Joe that the round up was going to begin soon and they wouldn’t have much time to take a camping trip like this once they got busy with that. 

Adam watching his baby brother preparing for the camping trip smiled. The little one had again been climbing daily onto his pony’s stall and waiting for Adam to pluck him off and swat his backside. It was one of the things that made him feel close to the little boy. Adam marveled at how much the child had changed. He was less shy, more confident and along with that was more curious and bucked Pa more and more often. If the little boy didn’t get swatted by Pa at least a couple of times in a week it didn’t seem normal. 

Once everything was assembled and Ben and the boys took off for their camping trip Sparky began to push his limits. 

“Sparky,! Hold up and let us catch up to you!”

Sparky glanced back at his Papa and instead of doing as he was told spurred his pony and galloped off ahead. 

Ben swore under his breath and without a word took off after his son. 

Adam hearing his father swear, something he seldom did was amazed both at his father’s swearing and at the audacity of his little brother to defy his father. 

Hoss and little Joe looked at Adam as their Pa galloped off. They hung back, still trotting along.

“Adam, why did Sparky do that? He knows Pa will warm is backside when he catches up with him.”

“I know Little Joe, but it seems that little boy has been testing Pa’s patience for quite a while now.”

“Adam, he’s gonna push him once too many times and Pa’s going to show him something that little boy don’t want to see. If he thinks the hairbrush hurts on his bare bottom wait until he feels Pa’s switch.”

Adam blushed. He remembered the first time his Pa had switched his bare bottom and remembered how much it had hurt. He didn’t want to revisit that scene and sincerely hoped that all Pa would do was to spank his brother good.

Ben caught up to his young son. Sparky had glanced back when he heard the galloping horse behind him and tried to go faster, but Ben’s powerful mount ate up the distance quickly and he pulled alongside and snatching the reins out of Sparky’s hands pulled both mounts to a halt. The little pony was breathing hard as was Buck.  
“Little boy, just what did you think you were doing taking off like that?”

“I wanted to ride ahead and when you wouldn’t let me I knew you’d try to make me hang back. I thought if I rode fast I could get to the camping area first and that would be fun.”

Ben sighed. “Nicholas, that was a very foolish thing to do. You will ride with me the rest of the way now and I will lead your pony.”

“Papa! No!” Sparky exclaimed. Tears began to fall. “I promise I won’t do it again! Please let me ride Blaze the rest of the way!”

“No. You will ride with me.” With those words Ben plucked the little boy from his saddle and placed him on Buck in front of him. Then he gathered Blaze’s reins and waited for the other boys to catch up with him as they were leading the pack horses.

When the boys came upon their father and brother they saw a very unhappy looking little boy sitting in front of Pa on Buck and the pony’s reins in Pa’s hand. 

“Okay boys, let’s continue this trip.”

“Yes Sir.”

Adam was a bit surprised that Pa hadn’t warmed his little brother’s behind, but when he thought about it having to ride with Pa was more punishment than a spanking would have been to the little mite. 

When they got to the camping area Ben let Sparky down off Buck and proceeded to tie up both mounts. Sparky kicked at the dirt at his feet and looked dejected. Ben ignored the boy’s actions. 

“Sparky, you and Little Joe gather the wood for the fire. Hoss, would you please build the fire and Adam, would you please help set up the shelter and lay out the bed rolls?”

“Yes Pa.” each responded as they tended to their assigned chores. 

Sparky sulked and pouted. He hadn’t like that his Papa had made him ride with him the rest of the way or that he now had to collect wood. 

“Sparky, you had better stop sulking and pouting or Pa will have your hide.”

“I don’t care Little Joe.”

Little Joe raised an eyebrow at his little brother. “What’s wrong Sparky?”

“Nothing.”

“Then why are you acting this way. We’re here to have fun and you’re not making it very much fun right now.”

Sparky shrugged and Little Joe said no more. He didn’t want to provoke the boy into a temper tantrum. 

After they gathered the wood and brought it to where Hoss was laying stones to create the campfire, Sparky wandered off by himself toward the stream. He sat on a rock and watched the water as it tumbled and rushed along. He saw a fish or two swimming along and a few smaller fish dart in and out of holes in the rocks under the clear water. Tears came to the little boy’s eyes. He felt restless and angry for some reason. He didn’t know why. He began to pick up small pebbles and tossed them into the stream when he saw the fish hoping to be able to hit one, but they were too quick. 

Ben glanced up to see his little one missing. He wondered where he had gone. Then he caught a glimpse of his bluejeaned leg on a rock near the stream and decided to allow the child some privacy. Something must have been bothering him. He was being more defiant lately than usual and Ben didn’t know what the problem was. 

Adam saw his little brother was not near and then caught a glimpse of him sitting on a rock near the stream. He too decided to not approach the boy, but to give him some space and a chance to think. Adam knew there was a very sharp little mind behind those grey eyes and that the child had an intelligence that was not recognized by most because of his age and size. Adam had begun to recognize this as time went on and knew the boy was frustrated by people treating him like “a baby” when his intelligence was greater than his age. 

After a while Sparky climbed off his rock and returned to the family. Ben decided to spread out the food they had brought with them and to eat early. He had a feeling his youngest son was going to be a handful and perhaps if they got this out of the way he could spend some time with him doing something fun and get him to relax and may be he’d talk about what was bothering him. 

“Sparky, do you want a chicken leg?”

“No Papa, I’m not hungry now.”

Ben sighed. He had anticipated this, but had hoped he wouldn’t have to fight for every inch of ground he wanted to gain with the boy. 

“We are all eating now. I’ll fix you a plate of food.”

“I said I’m not hungry right now! I hate it when you make me eat when I’m not ready to or not hungry!” Sparky jumped up then and ran off toward the water. 

Ben set down the plate of food he was preparing and walked after the child. 

Sparky was at the water’s edge throwing pebbles into the water. Ben stepped up to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sparky shrugged it off.  
“What’s bothering you Nicky?”

Sparky glanced up at his father then noticing he had used “Nicky” instead of “Sparky”.  
“I don’t know. I-I feel… bad.”

“hmm… bad in what way?”

Sparky sat down on the bank of the stream then cross legged and Ben also lowered himself to the ground sitting in the same fashion across from his little son.  
“I don’t know Papa, kind of like I’m mad all the time, or that there’s something missing and I’m trying to find it, but I don’t know what it is.”

Ben was quite surprised by his little boy’s revelation. He had no idea the child thought so deeply.  
“Hmm… that is a bit of a problem, feeling that way.”

“Papa, I want to do the things the big boys do, but you won’t let me. I want to be able to climb trees, swing high, ride my pony alone, things like that.” 

“I understand you do Nicky, but your body isn’t ready to do some of those things yet. Other things you may have the intelligence, but not the judgment. After all you just turned six less than two months ago and that’s not old enough to know the things you need to know to keep safe on your own. I didn’t even let Adam go riding alone until he was at least nine and then not too far.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

”How old were Little Joe and Hoss before you let them?”

“About the same age. Little Joe didn’t even begin to ride to and from school without an escort until he turned eleven.”

“How come Papa?”

“Because he wouldn’t have been able to protect himself if he had to from dangers that are around because he wasn’t physically able to do that. Even though most of the property we ride on is our own it doesn’t mean that there aren’t wild animals or dangerous people who roam about. You are so small that anyone could snatch you up, do you harm and you wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.”

”Couldn’t I learn to shoot a gun and carry one like Hoss and Adam do?”

Ben almost laughed out loud. A six-year old toting a six shooter? Definitely not! ”I don’t think so Sparky. Even Little Joe who is older than you doesn’t have permission to tote a gun. You had not better let me catch you handling one either until I say so. I’ll set a fire on your behind you won’t be able to put out for at least a week if I catch you with one. Do you understand?”

“Yes Papa. No handling of a gun without permission.”

“Very good. What else is on your mind Nicky?”

“Papa, can I go exploring around here by myself?”

“If you stay where either myself or one of your brothers can see you. I don’t want you to wander out of our sight.”

Sparky sighed. “But Papa, my brothers don’t have to stay within your sight.”

“That’s because I know they can take care of themselves if they run into a problem. You aren’t able to do that yet. When Adam was your age I didn’t let him out of my sight either and if he did he got a spanking for it.”

Sparky’s grey eyes rounded and widened at this. “Papa you spanked Adam for not doing what he was supposed to do?”

“Yes. Hoss and little Joe too. You know I still spank Little Joe for doing things he’s not supposed to do or not doing things he is supposed to do.”

“Yes Papa. I’ve notice you doing that. I guess Hoss and Adam stay out of trouble and always do what they are supposed to and don’t do what they’re not supposed to do.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say never, but they’re old enough to be able to use good judgment most of the time and follow the rules. When they do break them I still spank them.”

Sparky nodded knowing that to be true. In the year he had been with the Cartwright family he had seen the results of Pa’s “talks” in the barn with the older boys. 

“Are you ready now to come back and eat something?”

“Okay Papa.”

Ben pushed himself up off the ground realizing he wasn’t as young as he used to be to sit that way for very long. Sparky had already jumped up and had headed back to the campsite to eat some supper. 

Chapter 28

“Hey little brother, you hungry now?”

“I think so Adam.”

“You’re lucky. I had to make sure I save some food for you and Pa or Hoss would’ve eaten it all.”

Hoss laughed. “Well, I did leave some, but Adam’s right, a little longer and you would have had to fish for your supper.”

“Hoss! Papa would have spanked you for eating up all the food and not leaving us any because you’re not supposed to do that!”

Hoss let go a big laugh then. “You’re right little brother, so I made sure I left some for you two.”

Ben hearing this teasing smiled and sat down again and finished fixing Sparky’s plate as well as a plate of food for himself. The little boy ate pretty well and Ben was pleased.  
Later, Adam pulled out his guitar and they all sang around the campfire. 

 

The next day Sparky was pleased to be able to wander around the camp site without having to have someone right at his side every moment. He made sure to remain within the sight of either his Papa or one of his brothers at all times however, not wanting his Papa to revoke this privilege of extended freedom. He wanted to prove he could be trusted with more freedom and less supervision. 

Ben was happy to see his little son wandering around and being sure to remaining sight at all times. He seemed a bit more happy and Ben was grateful that the child’s mood had shifted and that they could all have fun. 

When the camping weekend was over they all packed up and headed for home. Sparky made certain to ride Blaze with his family as his Papa had instructed and the ride home was fun and relaxing. 

****

Lyle Gibson had rode into Virginia City on a Saturday night. He hadn’t been to the town at night and several of the miners who had just gotten paid decided to go into town and raise some hell. Lyle hadn’t had a night out on the town in months now and decided to join the men. They went into the Bucket of Blood and sat down and ordered drinks. Some of the saloon girls cozied up to Lyle and he didn’t turn them away. They plied him with whiskey and he sat at the poker table and played. He was lucky that night raking in pot after pot. The girls were sitting in his lap and rubbing his shoulders and he was feeling very good. 

As the night wore on however one of the gamblers was getting testy with Lyle and Lyle having drank quite a bit got cocky.  
“Mister, ya got no right ta talk ta me that way!”

”Look mister, I got a right ta talk ta ya any way I want ta.”

“Now look boys, don’t get mad, let’s just all be friends here.”

”Miss Violet, that there fella over there is not being very friendly now.”

“Lyle honey, Jake there is very friendly. Ya just gotta get ta know him, that’s all.”

“That’s right Miss Violet, tell him, I’m a very friendly sort.”

Things went on and as the night wore on and the men continued to drink things got ugly.  
Jake and Lyle ended up in a fight and before anyone knew it guns came out and Lyle Gibson lay dead on the floor of the Bucket of Blood.

***

Roy Coffee rode out to the Ponderosa Sunday morning. AS he rode into the yard he saw Ben on the porch with a cup of coffee.  
“Hi Ben.”

“Hi Roy, what brings you out here so early in the morning?”

“Bad news Ben.”

Ben looked at the lawman and friend closely. He knew indeed he brought bad news. “Do  
you want to come in and have a cup of coffee before you share the bad news Roy?”

“I had better tell you the news, then I’ll take that cup of coffee.”

“Okay, Roy spill it.”

“Lyle Gibson is dead. He was shot to death in an argument with Jake Rikker last night in the Bucket of Blood.”

Ben paled. No, it couldn’t be. His child had to face the loss of another parent and so soon after just finding him. Ben rubbed his hands over his face. “This is indeed bad news Roy. What happened?”

Apparently he and Jake had been drinking and playing poker. An argument developed over the girls and the game. Tempers got hot and there was gun play. Lyle Gibson was shot dead.” 

Ben said nothing. What could he say. “Do I need to come to town to make arrangements?”

“well, being you know the man and he is the father of your son… I thought that maybe you wouldn’t mind taking care of things.”

Ben sighed. “Okay Roy. I’ll do that. Let’s go inside and get that cup of coffee before we go into town.”

Nicholas Brett Gibson Cartwright stood by the grave as the dirt was shoveled in over the pine box that now held his father. He shed no tears. He stood there bravely until the last shovel full of earth was tamped down, filling the grave. 

Ben looked worriedly down at his child. He hadn’t known what the boy was thinking. He hadn’t said a word since Ben broke the news to Sparky. The little boy had retreated into himself and had not shed a tear, said a word or acted out in any way what so ever. Ben wished the little one would just break through and let his feelings go. 

Ben had had Lyle buried up by his wife Marie believing that it would be able to bring comfort to the boy one day. He took the child’s hand and led him from the spot. He initially felt some resistance and hoped the little one would display some emotion, but then felt Sparky relent quickly and allowed his Papa to lead him away. 

When they returned to the house Sparky went up to his room and changed out of his church clothes and into play clothes. He went outside to the swing at the side of the house and swung on it for a very long time. 

When Ben came outside Sparky was still swinging. He decided to just sit on the porch and watch him. When it came near dinner time he approached his son. “Sparky, you need to stop your swing and come in for dinner.”

The little boy complied and sitting at the dinner table pushed his food around, not eating at all. Ben scooped the little mite onto his lap and fed him until the boy turned his head aside not wanting any more. Ben didn’t force him. He let him down and Sparky went into the great room and played with his toys. 

Adam was concerned about his little brother as were Hoss and Little Joe. They didn’t want to see him this way. He was so sad and had withdrawn into himself again. They knew that at first they had to give him space. They each remembered how they had felt when Marie had been taken from them and what each had needed to work through the emotions. 

That night Ben tucked the little boy into bed with him knowing he would probably have nightmares. He wasn’t wrong. The child’s screams woke him from a deep sleep and he held the boy and cuddled him while he shook and cried.  
Once Sparky had settled down and gone back to sleep Ben made sure to hold him in his arms the rest of the night. 

***

Over the next couple of weeks Sparky was a handful. He had unexpected temper tantrums. He had an outburst at church one Sunday.  
They were sitting in church and when the reverend said something about angels taking care of the dead little Sparky jumped up and yelled, “If that’s true how come they didn’t help my daddy? How come they let him die!”

Ben quickly snatched up the little mite and removed him from the church and sat on a tombstone out in the graveyard. The child was wailing and crying. Ben did his best to comfort him.

The congregation understood the child’s pain and forgave him his outburst. After services many people came up to Ben to see how the little one was faring. Ben was able to do little but hold Sparky and allow him to cry out his grief and pain. 

Chapter 29

After a while the little boy seemed to bounce back some. He didn’t seem to be having as many tantrums and didn’t look quite as sad as he had. He grinned once in a while and seemed to be on the mend. Adam though was still concerned. Sparky had not resumed their little ritual and he seemed to stay distant from the family. He wriggled out of their grasp when they tried to hug him or pick him up. 

One day Adam was in the barn and went to pick up Sparky to hug him and toss him up in the air and Sparky reacted badly to it. 

“Adam! I’m not a baby, needing to be picked up all the time!”

“Little one, I like to pick you up and hug you. Not because you’re a baby, but you’re my little brother and it’s how I like to show you how much I love you!”

“I don’t want you to show me how much you love me!”  
Sparky clapped his hand over his mouth then. 

Adam, Looking surprised, noticed the action and things began to fall into place. He picked up the little boy and bringing him to the back of the barn sat on a hay bale and put Sparky in his lap.  
“Nicholas, why don’t you want me to show you how much I love you?”

“I don’t want anyone to do that.”

“How come?”

Tears came to the child’s eyes and he whispered, “You might die like my Mama, Grandpa and Daddy.”

Adam hugged the little mite to him. “Little one, you can’t go through life being afraid to love believing that if you do they will die. People die and you hurt when that happens, but you hurt a whole lot more if you don’t love anyone. You can’t go through your life that way and be happy.” 

“How do you know Adam?”

“Because I tried that when Hoss’s mother died and it didn’t work.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“How did you know it didn’t work?”

“When Pa got married to Marie I was very angry. I felt mad because I thought he shouldn’t have brought another Mama home and expect me to love her. I loved Inger and she died and I didn’t want to love another Mama. I tried all kind of ways to make Pa get rid of her and got my bottom spanked on a regular basis for it. Papa never got rid of her and I grew to know her and love her too. When she died I felt very sad, but understood that I couldn’t not love because it hurt more than not loving someone did.”

“Adam?”

“What little one?”

“Do you still love me?”

Adam gathered the little mite into his arms and held him close. “Yes I do you little monster you. I love you enough that if you don’t straighten up and set yourself on the right path you and I will have a necessary talk and I’ll have to show you another way that I love you. I love you too much for you to take the path you’re going down.”

“You mean you would spank me Adam?”

“That’s exactly what I mean.”

”Oh.”

Adam then gave the little boy a sharp swat to his backside.

“Ow! That hurt!” Sparky grinned at Adam rubbing the stinging spot. 

Adam smiled at Sparky and they walked out of the barn together. 

Ben observing them coming from the barn saw a difference in Sparky and was glad of it. He also didn’t miss the boy rubbing his backside and smiled to himself knowing that Adam must have administered a swat as part of whatever had taken place between them in the barn. He said nothing however and was glad that the boy seemed to be getting back to his old self. He had begun to eat a bit better as well and all seemed more normal in the Cartwright household. 

***  
Hoss gasped as he walked into the barn and saw his baby brother come flying out of the loft swinging by a rope and letting go falling into a pile of straw and quickly followed by Little Joe.  
“What the heck do the two of you think you’re doing!”

“Having fun Hoss!”

“I’ll have fun you Sparky! That’s dangerous!”

“Aw come on Hoss. Try it. It’s fun. I guarantee it!”

“Little Joe, if Pa had come in here and caught you two doing this he’d set the two of you on fire!”

“Scairdy cat! I dare you to try it Hoss!”

“Little Joe!”

“Aw come on Hoss, have some fun for once!”

“Sparky!”

Both boys badgered their older brother until Hoss climbed up into the loft and taking the rope flew down out of the loft and into the pile of straw as well.

Adam happened into the barn at that moment and his eyes widened as he saw his large brother drop into the pile of straw and his two little brothers laughing to beat the band.  
“Hoss! Just what the heck do you think you’re doing?”

“Having fun Adam, try it! You just might find out that you like it!”

Adam shook his head. He couldn’t believe his brothers were doing this. He glanced outside to see where Pa was and not seeing him about climbed up into the loft and grabbing onto the rope sailed out into the barn and letting go plopped into the pile of straw. 

Sparky, Little Joe and Hoss froze as they saw their father walk into the barn just as Adam had plopped into the straw. Ben stood there eyeing them all and arms crossed in front of his chest. When his oldest son popped his head out of the straw and saw his father’s stance Ben almost laughed out loud at the look of consternation on his eldest son’s face. He kept his stern Pa face in place however.  
“Just what kind of an example is my eldest son providing for his younger brothers?”

“Pa, it was their idea!”

“Hmm… I see… were you boys doing what I just saw Adam do?

All three of the younger brothers looked at their Pa. “Yes Sir and a Yes Papa was heard.”

“Is this something you are supposed to be doing?”

“No sir and a No Papa was heard again.”

“Well, then I guess I’ll have to do something about this won’t I?”

“Yes sir and a Yes Papa was again heard.”

Ben made all four of the boys move away from the pile of straw. Then to their astonishment they watched as Pa climbed up into the loft, took hold of the rope and sailed out into the barn landing in the pile of straw with a plop.  
When he emerged he grinned like a boy and all four of his sons burst into laughter.  
“Now, I can’t really punish you for something I did myself can I?”  
He heard a “No Sir, NO Papa.”

Ben then got up out of the straw and brushing himself off directed, “Adam, please remove that rope. Who’s idea was this anyway?”  
“Mine Papa.” Sparky spoke up. 

“I should have guessed. I don’t want you doing something like this again is that understood?”

“Why Papa. If you can do it so can we right?”

“Wrong. You can’t do everything I can because you are too young.”

”I’m Not too young to swing out of the loft Papa.”

“You’re also not too young to go over my knee either young man.”

“Yes Papa.”

Adam climbed into the loft and untying the rope coiled it and placed it in a corner. When he climbed down Ben pulled the boy to him and hugged him in spite of his reluctance. Then he hugged each of his children in turn and they exited the barn all smiles. He was glad to see the littlest Cartwright getting into mischief again and the oldest Cartwright son joining right in and letting himself be a boy once in a while. 

Chapter 30

As round up time arrived Ben realized that school would be starting soon and he needed to address this subject with the littlest Cartwright. Ben called his youngest child to him and indicated he should sit on the chair next to his desk.  
“Nicky, I want to talk to you.”

“What did I do Papa?”

“You aren’t in any trouble baby. Papa wants to talk to you about going to the Virginia City School.”

“You mean where Little Joe goes to school, not at the Silver Eagle mine school?”

“Yes.”

“Papa, I don’t want to go to school there. Little Joe says Miss Jones is really mean and I  
don’t think I’ll like going to school there.”

“Ben schooled his features. He was going to have a talk with his next youngest son. He had the little mite worried about going to school and this was going to be a hard thing for the child to begin with.  
“Nicky, going to school won’t be much different from when you went at the Silver Eagle mine. You know how to read, to write your letters and numbers, to write sentences, add and subtract your numbers and many other things. You will need to start school just before I’ll need to go on the cattle drive. I’ll get you started. You will only attend school in the mornings. Hop Sing will come for you at lunch to take you home.”

Sparky didn’t look very happy at this prospect.  
“Papa, why can’t Adam continue to teach me at home like he was during the winter?”

“Because you need to learn many more things than any of us has time to teach you Nicky.  
You also need to practice getting along with other children.”

“But Papa! I don’t want to go! I don’t want to get along with other children! I just want to play with my friends!”

“I understand that Nicky, but you will make some new friends and you will also need to learn to get along with other children whether you want to or not.” 

“But Papa!”

“You will go to school and you will do your best or you will deal with me young man.”

Sparky sat there big fat tears rolling down his face. Ben sighed and picked the little boy up and held him. “Baby, it’ll be all right I promise. You follow all the rules, do what your supposed to do and don’t do the things your not supposed to do and you’ll get along fine. No fights either understood?”

“Yes Papa.”

“You won’t have to worry about going for a little while yet, but I wanted you to be prepared. I didn’t want to spring this on you just before you needed to go. This way you have some time to get used to the idea.”

“Yes Papa.”

Ben then let the little tyke down and Sparky ran outside to play. Ben sighed knowing this was going to be a struggle. He sought out Little Joe. He needed to have a talk with him about scaring his little brother regarding miss Jones and school. 

Ben found Little Joe at the corral looking over the horses and thinking about which ones he would choose if he were the one doing the choosing for the round up and subsequent cattle drive. 

“Joseph!”

Little Joe glanced around hearing his father’s voice. He knew he was in some kind of trouble by his father’s use of his full name and the tone in which he said it.

“Yes Pa?”

“I think you and I need to have a little discussion regarding what you have been telling Sparky about school and Miss Jones.”

Little Joe got a bit pale. 

‘Uh oh, Pa wasn’t happy about this, he could tel.’

“Yes Sir.” Little Joe followed his father back to the house.

As they entered the house Ben led the way to the area that was his work space. He indicated that Little Joe should sit on the chair at the side of his desk. When Little Joe was seated Ben sat down and studied his young son.  
“Little Joe, I’m going to need you to be encouraging to Sparky about going to school. He already doesn’t want to go because he thinks Miss Jones is mean.”

“Uhm… but Pa, she is mean.”

“Joseph, Miss Jones is not mean. She is strict and doesn’t put up with any nonsense in her school room. She is a pretty good teacher and deserves respect even if she is a bit sweet on your brother Adam.” 

Little Joe rolled his eyes at this. “Pa, it’s disgusting how she attacks him all the time.”

“That might be so, but she is still your teacher.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Sparky is scared to go to school. I am going to start him for half days only at first to see how he does. If he does all right I’ll increase the time he will spend in school each day. I need for you to be supportive of him, not encourage him to misbehave and get into trouble do you understand?”

”Yes Sir.”

”You know Sparky already wants to get into fights with other children. I’ll expect you to work with him on not doing that. I want you to try to help him make friends. Do you understand?”

“Yes Pa.”

“No more scaring him by telling him what punishment Miss Jones will give him. I’ll be talking to her and asking her to leave any physical discipline to me. She will be able to stand him in a corner or make him write sentences, but she will not be spanking him in school or smacking his hand with a ruler either. I won’t allow it to happen to him.”

Joe’s eyes widened and rounded with this revelation.  
“Pa, that’s not fair! Miss Jones will be able to spank any of the other kids or whack them with a ruler, but not Sparky?”

“That’s correct. She will send a note home with Sparky about his misbehavior and I will handle it here at home.” 

“Why won’t you do that for me Pa?”

“You don’t have the same circumstances your brother does. He has just lost his father here about a month ago and has lots of other bad things that have happened to him. I don’t need him being spanked every day by Miss Jones because he’s acting out his feelings with tantrums or restless behavior.”

“The other kids won’t like it Pa. They’ll make fun of him because he’s being treated special.”

“We’ll deal with that when it happens. If your brother takes advantage of it or if the other kids are thinking he’s getting away with something I might allow Miss Jones to spank him in school, but only within the rules I set for her to do that.”

“Wow Pa, you really want to protect Sparky don’t you?”

“Yes I do Little Joe. He needs that right now. When he becomes more secure in school little by little he can become more and more like the other children, but at first I want him to find school to be a good experience do you understand?”

“Yes Sir.” Little Joe sighed. It was going to be a big job. 

“Pa?”

“Yes?”

“What if Sparky blows everything, getting stubborn and everything like he did with Adam and having a major tantrum? I can’t see him liking school much.”

Ben sighed. It was exactly this he too was afraid of. “Well Little Joe, I guess we’ll have to deal with that when it happens. If it does I won’t hold you responsible for it. I just want you to try to help him feel comfortable at school and to try to emphasize the positives and not just the negatives okay?”

“Okay Pa.” 

Ben tousled his sons curls and let him go with a light swat to his backside. 

As the rest of the summer progressed Sparky seemed to adjust and be his usual little self. He still had some bouts of sadness, but didn’t seem to stay in those moods for very long and had resumed his little ritual of getting up on Blaze’s stall wall with Adam. They had begun the round up and branding and were spending long days both in the saddle and doing the hot dirty work of preparing the cattle to go to market. Sparky spent most of the day at the house and with Hop Sing. When his brothers returned home they were tired and after eating their dinner and having a bath went to bed. 

One afternoon Sparky found a rope and asked Little Joe, “Little Joe, will you show me how to throw a rope like you do?”  
“Sure Sparky. It takes a lot of practice though.”

“That’s okay!”

Little Jo showed the little mite the technique of throwing a rope and Sparky practiced every day. He got pretty good at this and after being bored with roping fence posts decided to try other things. 

One morning he climbed up on the corral fence and Ben seeing the little mite there with all the horses milling around in there strode down to make him get off the fence. As Ben approached the fence he all of a sudden saw the child toss his rope and it landed over one of the horses heads. He had roped him a strong gelding. Just as Ben grabbed the child around the waist the horse tugged hard at the rope. Ben was glad he had hold of his little son. He pulled the rope from Sparky’s hand and released the animal.  
”Just what do you think you’re doing young man?”

“Roping a horse like you do Papa.”

“Little boy, don’t you ever do that again! You could have been dragged off this fence and into the corral with all the horses and been hurt!”

Sparky hung his head and tears fell. “Papa, I only wanted to help.”

Ben tipped the tear filled eyes to meet his own dark brown ones. 

“Little one, you’ll grow up soon enough. I’ve told you before that you’re just not big enough to do some of these things yet. That horse is a whole lot stronger than you are. Even I would have had to hold on really tight to that horse you roped.”

“Yes Papa.”

Ben pulled the little mite into his arms and hugged him tight. “I know you’ve been feeling a bit neglected lately baby, but Papa and your brothers need to take care of these things so we can have money for what we need. I don’t want you getting hurt. Do you understand? There are even things Little Joe isn’t big enough to do yet and I scold him for trying to do things he isn’t ready for too.”

”Really Papa?”

”Yes.”

Ben then flipped Sparky over his knee and smacked his little bottom several times. 

“Ow! Papa! That hurt!” 

“Now, I don’t want you on that corral fence or down around here with the horses until after the round up is finished. Do you understand little boy?”  
Sparky rubbed his little bottom that was stinging now. “Yes Papa.”

“Good.” Ben then hugged his little boy again and sent him up to the house.  
Later that day Ben told his sons about little Sparky roping the gelding.

“Pa, that’s so cute, but dangerous.”

”Yes Adam, but he really wants to be like his older brothers. 

“Yes he does and it makes it that more clear how careful we all need to be to set a good example. He is so bright he picks up on things quickly and then takes them to the next step before we even know it.”

“You are so right. When he gets frustrated because of his size and he can’t quite do some things yet then he has a tantrum about it.”

“Well boys, we can’t say he’s not a true Cartwright can we?”

“No, we sure cant. That little boy is going to give us all a run for our money and make us all grey before our time!” Adam laughed.

“Maybe so, but he’s our little one and we’ll take him with all that he is any day.” Hoss put in.

”Yeah Pa, he sure makes life interesting around here. You never know just what he is going to get into or what he’s going to come up with next.”

“Yes, Little Joe, we all know that don’t we.” 

They all headed to the house then to rest from their day’s work and to see what the littlest Cartwright had put Hop Sing through since Ben had sent him up to the house.

The end.


End file.
